The Chwe
by aurora.rosena
Summary: Si yatim piatu Seungkwan akhirnya diadopsi dan hidup bersama dengan keluarga yang baru, keluarga Chwe. Begitu banyak kesenangan yang ia dapat, tapi kenapa si sulung Chwe membuatnya harus mati-matian bertahan hidup di dalam keluarga yang harmonis itu? / VerKwan FF - Seventeen FF
1. Chapter 1

Entah sudah berapa lama Seungkwan menghabiskan masa hidupnya berada di bawah atap dari rumah bobrok dan reyod itu. Namanya Panti Asuhan Berlian, salah satu panti asuhan di Seoul yang sebenarnya kurang mendapat perawatan dari pemerintah, padahal bukan panti asuhan swasta juga. Jarang ada orang yang datang ke panti asuhan ini karena letaknya yang jauh dari kota, relatif berada di pinggiran, sehingga agak sulit untuk menarik perhatian orang untuk datang. Anak asuhnya pun tidak banyak, mungkin tidak lebih dari sepuluh anak dan beberapa dari mereka yang beruntung sudah pergi diadopsi oleh sepasang orang tua atau orang-orang yang mau merawat mereka, hanya tinggal beberapa kepala lagi. Menyedihkan jika mengetahui kenyataannya, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak punya rumah sama sekali.

Berapa lama? Sudah sangat lama. Mungkin sebelum Seungkwan memasuki SD, ia sudah mendapati dirinya berada di bawah panti asuhan kumuh itu. Beruntung sekali hidupnya karena tempat itu tidak membatasi dirinya untuk sekolah. Katakanlah sekolah pinggiran, di mana hanya orang-orang dengan keuangan dan intelektual terbatas yang menghadirinya, sangat tidak mungkin jika harus disandingkan dengan SMA di tengah kota.

Seungkwan, Boo Seungkwan, orang tua asuhnya pun mungkin sudah bosan melihatnya setiap hari berada di panti itu, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah layaknya ibu rumah tangga. Mana ada waktu untuk mengawasi nilai Seungkwan di sekolah, mengurus beberapa kepala anak pun sudah cukup merepotkan. Berhubung Seungkwan adalah yang paling tua di antara anak-anak yang tersisa, ada segenap keinginan di benak para pengasuh agar ada sepasang orang tua yang mau mengadopsi Seungkwan secepatnya. Terlalu lama berada di dalam rumah usang itu juga membuat mereka khawatir bahwa Seungkwan bisa kehilangan masa depannya.

"Seungkwan." Panggil salah satu pengasuh ketika Seungkwan sedang menyibukkan diri bersama sapu ijuk di halaman panti yang dipenuhi oleh rumput liar dan daun layu. "Boleh ibu bicara sebentar?"

"Ne, aku segera ke sana." Seungkwan menaruh sapu ijuknya di pagar panti asuhan yang berkarat dan mencuci tangannya sebelum mendatangi pengasuh.

Mereka berdua duduk bersama di ruang makan, lebih tepatnya ruang serba guna yang mejanya cukup besar dan panjang sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk makan di ruang yang sama untuk menghemat biaya. Ruangan besar dengan atap yang tinggi, tapi jika melihat keatas, orang sudah pasti bisa melihat adanya sarang laba-laba tipis atau bercak berwarna kuning akibat kebocoran atap yang kerap kali terjadi.

"Umurmu sudah tujuh belas," si pengasuh meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, "apa kau tidak punya rencana untuk melanjutkan hidupmu di tempat yang lain?"

"Ibu kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ibu bukannya ingin mengusirmu atau lelah mengurusmu, bukan begitu," wajah si pengasuh terlihat jauh lebih kelabu dari sebelumnya, di kepalanya banyak sekali rangkaian kata-kata yang sama sulitnya dengan mengasuh anak untuk disampaikan, "satu hal, Seungkwan, ibu hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa panti asuhan ini tidak bisa menjamin kehidupanmu di masa yang akan datang. Cepat atau lambat kau harus keluar dari tempat tidak layak ini dan menajalani hidupmu sendiri dengan lebih baik."

Seungkwan manggaruk tengkuknya, dia terlihat kikuk. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa tempat ini tidak layak."

"Seungkwan, kau harus mengerti." Napasnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Begini memang kalau berbicara dengan seseorang yang sudah 'dewasa', dalam kata lain mengerti banyak hal tentang kehidupan. Umurnya memang masih tujuh belas tahun, tapi hidup di bawah tangan panti asuhan membuat Seungkwan mengerti tentang sulitnya hidup para pengasuh atau anak-anak lainnya, ditambah lagi panti asuhan ini jauh lebih terbelakang dibandingkan panti asuhan lain yang berada di kota. "Kami tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi panti asuhan ini, begitu juga kami kepadamu, tapi tidak selamanya kau akan mengorbankan diri demi rasa sayangmu. Pergilah ke tempat lain yang lebih jauh, agar kau tahu bahwa dunia ini jauh lebih luas daripada sekedar panti asuhan kumuh."

"Sudah beberapa kali, aku juga sempat berpikir untuk pergi dari panti asuhan dan tinggal di kota." kata Seungkwan. "Tunggulah sampai ada orang tua yang mengadopsiku dari sini, baru aku akan benar-benar pergi."

Ya, tapi 'adopsi' itu hanya sekedar untung-untungan belaka. Jika memang ada orang tua berbaik hati yang mau mengadopsi Seungkwan, itu tandanya dia sangat beruntung dan siap untuk menjalani kehidupan yang baru. Mendapatkan orang tua yang serasi dengan anak panti asuhan juga adalah hal sulit, karena orang tua baru sekalipun belum tentu menjamin kebahagiaan anak yang mereka adopsi.

Secepat mungkin, Seungkwan harus pergi dari panti asuhan itu. Kesedihan sudah jelas akan mendatangi mereka, melepas anak yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka besarkan dengan segenap hati dan kasih sayang, tiba-tiba harus pergi begitu saja. Siapapun yang datang ke panti asuhan itu, harapan para pengasuh tetaplah untuk Seungkwan. Pergi dari panti asuhan memang bukan jalan terbaik, tidak akan menjamin kehidupan indah bagi Seungkwan. Tetap saja, setidaknya Seungkwan tahu bahwa keluar dari panti asuhan akan membawanya kepada seribu jalan lain untuk bahagia.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Title: The Chwe**

 **Pairing: Vernon - Seungkwan**

 **Casts: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Genre: yaoi, -**

 **Disclaimer: storyline is mine!**

 **Warning: Bahasa, typo(s), boyxboy, etc. Don't like the pairing/author/story? Please kindly leave this story immediately :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Seungkwan, ia sulit untuk memfokuskan dirinya sendiri kepada barang-barang pribadinya, gelisah, panik, gugup, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Ternyata akan jatuh secepat ini. Sepasang suami-istri datang sejak tiga jam yang lalu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Seungkwan. Mereka berbicara, tentang hal-hal yang sederhana akan kehidupan dan juga harapan. Meski hanya duduk di meja makan yang besar dan berjalan-jalan kecil di sekitar panti asuhan, percakapan mereka tetap membuahkan hasil yang cukup meyakinkan, semuanya terkupas secara detail.

Seungkwan adalah anak yang relatif periang dan supel, walaupun agak ceroboh, mungkin juga penakut dan mudah gelisah, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang mempunyai tujuan dan mau bekerja keras untuk menggapainya. Berbaik hati adalah pelajaran yang Seungkwan pelajari sejak ia kecil di panti asuhan dan tetap terjaga hingga kini ia remaja, pada akhirnya semua orang menyukai Seungkwan dengan sikapnya yang ramah itu.

Keluarga Chwe. Mereka datang untuk menjemput anak angkat yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Dari sejak awal kedatangan keluarga Chwe, para pengasuh sudah menyarankan mereka untuk membawa Seungkwan, intinya adalah membujuk dan memberi mereka doktrin agar mereka menaruh hati kepada Seungkwan. Tidak sia-sia, keluarga Chwe memang memilih Seungkwan sebagai anak yang akan mereka adopsi.

"Seungkwan-ah! Kau sudah selesai? Mereka sudah menunggu."

"N-ne... sudah selesai."

Seungkwan menggendong tas ransel di bahunya dan segera keluar dari kamar-kamar yang sudah selama lebih dari dua belas tahun ia tempati, sebagai ruang tidur dan belajarnya, ketika ia bersedih juga senang, semua memori tersimpan dengan sangat baik di kamar usang itu, usang namun Seungkwan menyayanginya. Dan sebentar lagi, Seungkwan akan meninggalkan rumah yang sudah melindunginya selama ia hidup.

"Baiklah, kau sudah siap, Seungkwan?" tanya sang ibu pengasuh.

"Ne, aku siap."

Entah ada apa, tapi rasanya kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Seungkwan terdengar kadaluarsa, terdengar kurang mantap di telinga. Kedua mata Seungkwan dan ibu pengasuh bertemu, seakan ada kalimat yang tidak terucapkan oleh kata-kata. Bagaikan ada angin yang mendorong jiwanya, Seungkwan tidak kuasa untuk beranjak dan memeluk sang ibu pengasuh, seseorang yang sudah menjadi ibunya bagai darah daging sendiri, sahabatnya, tempat di mana Seungkwan berbagi senang atau sedih. Tanpa harus berbalas jasa, Seungkwan tahu ibu asuhnya mencintai Seungkwan dengan sepenuh hati.

Di dalam pelukan sang ibu, Seungkwan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. "Bu, aku pergi dulu."

"Jadilah anak yang baik dan tumbuh menjadi lelaki sejati."

"Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini dan membuat semuanya lebih baik."

"Kami mempercayaimu."

Seungkwan mengangguk, menyimpan kalimat pendek dan sederhana tapi mendalam itu baik-baik di kepalanya. "Oke, aku pergi."

Bersama dengan tas ransel, kenangan, juga dirinya sendiri, Seungkwan meninggalkan panti asuhan itu, segala yang ada di dalamnya. Begitu ia memasuki mobil keluarga Chwe, ia percaya bahwa ini adalah sebuah langkah awal di mana ia akan memulai sebuah kehidupan yang baru, yang ia yakinkan bahwa kebaikan akan menyambutnya.

Keluarga Chwe bukanlah keluarga biasa, dalam arti ada lebih dari satu ras di dalamnya. Tuan Chwe adalah orang asli dari Korea, sementara Nyonya Chwe adalah orang yang berasal dan seratus persen dari Amerika, terlihat jelas dari parasnya.. Hal semacam itu sudah banyak terjadi di Korea, perkawinan campuran, jadi Seungkwan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal tentang ras atau tradisi. Namun, satu hal yang Seungkwan pertanyakan adalah anak mereka.

Apakah anak kandung mereka akan sanggup untuk menerima anggota baru di dalam keluarganya?

Rumah keluarga Chwe tidak terletak di kota, melainkan di daerah pegunungan. Begitu mereka sampai, Seungkwan berpikir rumah mereka yang besar itu adalah sebuah villa yang dapat ditinggali oleh banyak orang, tapi nyatanya mereka hanya berempat di dalam rumah itu. Agak terlihat tua karena modelnya yang seperti rumah Eropa pada jaman dahulu kala; atap yang runcing dan tinggi ke atas, jendela dengan dua pintu yang terbuat dari kayu, lentera pada dinding luar rumah, pagar super tinggi dari besi, halaman dan taman yang luasnya melebihi rumah itu sendiri. Semuanya terlihat sangat asing di mata Seungkwan.

Banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di kepala Seungkwan, tapi rasanya masih terlalu dini untuk menyampaikannya.

"Seungkwan, selamat datang di rumah kami."

Rumah mereka. Seungkwan tidak sabar untuk melihat segala sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya, baik rumah itu sendiri atau halamannya yang nyaris seperti lapangan sepak bola.

Sambil mengucap sepatah, dua patah doa, mereka bertiga memasuki rumah keluarga Chwe, rumah Seungkwan yang baru.

 _Andwe,_ mata Seungkwan sempat sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Rumahnya benar-benar antik, bermodel lama seperti tempat tinggal keluarga bangsawan di masa kolonial. Kayu-kayu tua, lilin, barang antik dan juga kaligrafi yang menghiasi hampir seluruh dinding dari ruangan dan juga mebel di dalamnya. Seungkwan serasa memasuki dunia baru yang ajaib. Intinya rumah ini cukup aneh untuk berada di Korea.

"Kami harap kau betah berada di sini." kata Tuan Chwe. "Pada awalnya sudah pasti sulit bagimu untuk beradaptasi, tapi jangan khawatir, kami akan membantumu jika kau mengalami kesulitan."

"Kamsahamnida, aku sangat menghargai itu." jawab Seungkwan dengan senyuman lega di bibirnya.

"Sofia!" seru Nyonya Chwe ke arah yang lain. Seungkwan mendengar ada ketukan sepatu dari lantai dua. Ternyata seorang gadis kecil yang berlari terburu-buru menghampiri mereka. Bersama dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri, Seungkwan mulai menyadari bahwa Sofia adalah anak bungsu keluarga Chwe. "Sofia, mana kakakmu?"

"Oppa berada di kamarnya, dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu." kata Sofia. Dia menoleh ke arah Seungkwan dan tersenyum malu-malu, tapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan bahwa dia dengan senang hati akan menyambut Seungkwan. "Annyeong haseyo, Namaku Sofia Chwe. Kau bisa memanggilku Hangyeol jika itu lebih nyaman untukmu."

"Annyeong haseyo, namaku Boo Seungkwan." Seungkwan menyapa kembali Sofia dengan ramah. "Gwenchana, aku menyukai namamu, Sofia."

Sofia menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya tanpa henti karena merasa gugup sekaligus bahagia melihat kedatangan Seungkwan. "Jadi, apakah mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini?"

"Ne, aku akan tinggal di sini bersama kalian. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerimaku menjadi anggota keluarga yang baru."

Sofia tersenyum lebar dan melihat ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Mereka mengerti, Sofia adalah anak yang memiliki perilaku yang nyaris sama seperti Seungkwan; periang dan rendah hati. Kedatangan Seungkwan merupakan anugerah bagi Sofia, ya... karena Sofia memiliki alasan tertentu. Umurnya masih sebelas tahun, tapi mungkin Sofia akan menjadi orang pertama yang memiliki kedekatan seperti keluarga kandung dengan Seungkwan di dalam rumah Chwe.

"Panggil dia Oppa." kata Tuan Chwe.

"Ne, oppa." Sofia menjawab malu-malu.

"Baiklah," Tuan Chwe menyela percakapan kikuk mereka, "Sofia, kau mau mengantar Seungkwan oppa ke kamarnya? Setelah itu kau boleh membantu eomma mempersiapkan makan malam."

"Tentu saja!" Tanpa diragukan lagi, Sofia sudah pasti bersedia untuk memperkenalkan Seungkwan kepada seisi rumah itu, mungkin juga ia sudah tidak sabar untuk belajar dan bermain bersama dengan Seungkwan, juga untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Seungkwan.

"Tuan, Nyonya Chwe, saya-"

"Appa dan eomma." sela Tuan Chwe. "Kau sekarang sudah menjadi anak kami, bagian dari keluarga kami. Seisi rumah ini adalah milikmu juga, begitu pula dengan posisi kita semua di rumah ini. Jadi tolong, anggaplah kami sebagai orang tuamu sendiri."

Tersentuh, sampai Seungkwan tidak dapat mendefinisikan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Tidak pernah Seungkwan sangka bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Chwe akan menerimanya dengan setulus hati, seperti darah daging mereka sendiri. Ia teringat akan ibu pengasuhnya di panti asuhan yang mana memperlakukan Seungkwan dengan sama.

"Ne, appa, eomma, aku pergi dulu ke kamar."

Diam-diam Sofia memperhatikan mereka dan tersenyum bak malaikat kecil. Gadis itu memang sudah lama menginginkan sosok yang hangat seperti Seungkwan di dalam lingkup keluarga mereka, makanya kedatangan Seungkwan telah menjadi momen paling spesial di hidupnya.

"Selamat datang di kamarmu, Seungkwan oppa." kata Sofia seraya membukakan pintu kamar untuk Seungkwan.

"Woah..."

Seungkwan tidak sanggup untuk menahan rahangnya agar menetap, ia terlalu takjub dengan suasana kamarnya yang baru. Ternyata tidak hanya di bagian ruang tamu saja, tapi kamarnya pun memiliki nuansa unik seperti di film-film yang sering ia lihat; misterius tapi elegan, kaligrafi yang menciptakan bentuk mozaik dan bunga di setiap mebel kayu jati tua, lampu gantung mewah terbuat dari kristal, tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman, karpet asli Maroko, semuanya membuat Seungkwan kehilangan komentar.

Luar biasa. Itu tanggapan Seungkwan. Dia akan tidur di kamar layaknya negeri ajaib ini. Namun, tidak hanya furnitur yang terkesan tua, Seungkwan juga dimanjakan oleh teknologi modern di dalam kamarnya seperti televisi dan permainan _console._

"Oppa, kau menyukai kamarmu? Aku yang membereskannya sendiri." kata Sofia.

"Woah, jinjja? Sofia, kau baik sekali. Gomawo." Seungkwan tersentuh.

"Sekarang kamar ini milikmu, kau bebas menggunakannya sesuka hati. Kamar mandinya ada di sana," Sofia menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Walau hanya sekilas saja, Seungkwan sudah bisa menebak bahwa kamar mandi itu pasti memiliki ciri khas tersendiri yang dapat membawanya ke dunia lain, "oppa boleh mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kita bertemu di bawah untuk makan malam."

"Ne, gomawo Sofia."

Tidak bisa menahan sabarnya, Seungkwan mandi secepat mungkin untuk bertemu anggota keluarga barunya di ruang makan, ia penasaran, hidangan apa yang ibunya masak untuk malam ini, sudah pasti enak. Banyak sekali yang ingin Seungkwan ketahui tentang keluarga ini berhubung kini ia sudah menjadi salah satu anggotanya, tapi pelan-pelan, dan Seungkwan tidak sabar.

Seungkwan yang terlalu cepat atau mungkin rumah ini saja yang terlalu besar? Tidak yakin, bisa saja Seungkwan terburu-buru karena terlalu bersemangat, tapi rumah ini juga memiliki banyak ruangan, sementara anggota keluarganya hanya ada lima, ya sulit. Ia menunggu keluarganya yang lain di ruang tamu, menurutnya di situlah tempat terbaik untuk bertemu secara sopan.

"Hei." suara seseorang menggemparkan jantung Seungkwan. Nyaris saja berteriak.

Ada namja tengah berdiri di lantai dua, tepat di ujung tangga. Tidak tahu kenapa namja itu berdiri di situ dan bukannya turun menghampiri Seungkwan. Parasnya jauh lebih 'bule' ketimbang Sofia, dari jauh pun Seungkwan sudah bisa melihat matanya berwarna hazel seperti emas yang berkilau. Postur tubuhnya bisa dibilang tinggi untuk seorang namja yang memiliki darah Korea, kulitnya seputih susu dan rambutnya berwarna cokelat terang. Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Seungkwan untuk menyadari siapa dia.

"A-annyeong haseyo." Seungkwan buru-buru menyapanya.

 _Apakah dia Vernon?_

"Boo Seungkwan?"

"Ne, namaku Boo Seungkwan."

Kikuk, Seungkwan tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya berbeda sekali dari yang lainnya. Apa mungkin karena Vernon adalah namja dan seumuran dengannya?

Setelah orang tuanya menceritakan tentang anak mereka yang bernama Vernon, Seungkwan khawatir bahwa ia tidak dapat mengimbangi Vernon dengan baik, ia takut persaingan akan terjadi dan membawa perkelahian di antara mereka. Vernon memang terlihat kalem dan dingin pada paras luarnya, tapi namja seperti itu biasanya punya sifat yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh orang lain... mengejutkan.

"Vernon." kata Vernon singkat dari lantai dua, itu mungkin cara berkenalannya. Dia tersenyum, tapi itu membuat Seungkwan takut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana sendirian?"

"Uuhh... kupikir ini sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Kau terlalu cepat, kami tidak makan malam jam segini."

Di kepalanya, Seungkwan berpikir kenapa Vernon tidak turun menghampirinya, sekedar melakukan jabat tangan atau setidaknya agar lebih enak dipandang.

"Selamat datang di keluargaku."

"Kamsa hamnida."

Sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans robek-robek, setelan itu tampak cocok dikenakan Vernon. Lagipula, Vernon memiliki penampilan luar yang sempurna, tubuhnya, wajahnya, mengenakan pakaian apapun sudah pasti terlihat keren padanya. Hanya saja berbeda jauh auranya dari Sofia, gadis itu tampak jauh lebih hangat di mata Seungkwan. Jika Sofia mengenakan baju berwarna hitam atau merah marun, sudah pasti ia akan tetap menjadi anak yang periang.

"Dengar," Vernon bilang, "kau mungkin tidak tahu bahwa menerima anggota keluarga baru tidak pernah menjadi hal mudah untukku, tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha membantu agar kau merasa lebih nyaman."

Oh, itu di luar dugaan.

"Oh iya, kudengar..." Vernon mulai berpidah tumpuan dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, "kau seumuran denganku?"

"Ne, kita memang seumuran."

Napas Seungkwan berhenti selama sekian detik ketika ia merasa bahwa Vernon malah menjadi terlalu dekat dengannya-jarak di antara mereka.

"Mmm," Vernon mengangguk, "setidaknya kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan umur kita yang sama."

"Kuharap begitu."

"Kau sudah melihat kamarmu?"

"Sudah. Kamarku sangat bagus, Sofia bilang dia yang merapikannya untukku."

"Sofia, dia memang anak yang manis."

Benar, itu juga yang ada di benak Seungkwan ketika ia bertemu dengan Sofia. Si cantik itu, beruntung sekali Seungkwan memiliki adik yang baik hati.

"Jadi..." lanjut Seungkwan, tepatnya agar situasi di antara mereka tidak tenggelam dan menjadi canggung, "kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama-sama setiap hari?"

"Tidak." jawab Vernon cepat. "Kita tidak akan berangkat sekolah bersama."

"Wae?"

"Aku dan Sofia menjalankan home-schooling, jadi hanya kau yang akan berangkat ke sekolah setiap hari."

Mengecewakan. Kenapa orang tuanya tidak menceritakan itu terlebih dahulu kepada Seungkwan? Padahal mimpi Seungkwan adalah berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama dengan saudaranya, melihat Sofia memakai seragam sekolah, Seungkwan tahu pasti dia akan terlihat cantik sekali dengan seragam sekolah. Begitu juga Vernon, tadinya Seungkwan kira Vernon adalah primadona sekolah, di mana ia diteriaki banyak siswi setiap kali melewati bangsal, _badboy_ juga pantas menjadi imejnya.

"Padahal akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita pergi ke sekolah bersama."

"Aku tahu. Sayangnya tidak." balas Vernon. "Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama di rumah, bukan begitu?"

"Mmm." Seungkwan menangguk setuju.

Kali ini bola mata Vernon tidak diam di satu titik seperti sebelumnya, malah rasanya seperti bola mata Vernon tengah menjamah wajah Seungkwan, terus bergerak dan tidak melewati satupun detail dari wajahnya. Ini justru membuat Seungkwan merasa lebih ketakutan untuk menatap wajah Vernon, di tambah lagi ada seringaian asing di bibirnya, yang membuat Vernon semakin tampan tapi justru menakutkan.

"Kau terlihat lelah."

"Mu-mungkin... karena aku baru sampai."

"Begitu?" Vernon maju satu langkah dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Seungkwan. "Makanlah dengan baik dan istirahat yang cukup."

Ugh... yang tadi itu apa? Kenapa Vernon harus berbicara menggunakan suara yang sangat dalam dan bisikan? Rasanya juga tidak perlu ia berbicara sedekat itu di samping wajah Seungkwan. Sungguh, kali ini Seungkwan merasa bahwa Vernon tidak sepenuhnya namja sempurna seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Mudah-mudahan saja yang tadi itu hanya sekedar kebiasaan yang belum Seungkwan pahami.

x

x

x

x

x

Senin, itu artinya sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan karena hari Senin, siapapun bisa meliburkan diri di hari Senin dari kegiatan mereka, tapi hari ini bukanlah hari Senin biasa, melainkan hari pertama Seungkwan masuk ke sekolah yang baru.

Selamat tinggal sekolah jelek, sekarang Seungkwan bisa belajar dengan baik di sekolah baru yang elit dan berklaster tinggi. Dengan harapan, segala fasilitas yang tersedia di sekolah barunya akan menjadikan Seungkwan siswa yang berkualitas dan juga lebih baik. Namun, Seungkwan masih menyayangkan keadaan bahwa kedua saudaranya tidak menghadiri sekolah umum, padahal belajar di sekolah itu asyik sekali, bertemu teman-teman, belajar bersama, sosialisasi.

Ya... mungkin tidak semua orang bisa hidup di _habitat_ yang sama.

"Aduh, masih lama." kata Seungkwan. Ia menengok ke arah jam dinding besar yang bertengger di tembok bagian luar gedung sekolahnya, kurang lebih masih harus menunggu lima belas menit sampai bis yang selanjutnya datang. Padahal ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menceritakan segala macam hal yang terjadi di hari pertama sekolah kepada orang tuanya, mungkin juga Sofia, Vernon kelihatannya tidak akan tertarik dengan cerita 'sekolah'.

"Permisi," Seungkwan menyela sedikit orang yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, "apa kau tahu bus terdekat selanjutnya datang pukul berapa?"

Orang itu melihat jam tangannya. "Masih lima belas menit lagi."

Argh, tidak ada harapan.

"Kamsa hamnida."

"Uh, kau murid baru itu bukan? Yang datang dari panti asuhan?"

"N-ne..." jawab Seungkwan ragu-ragu. Orang ini... namja ini... kenapa dia tahu kalau Seungkwan datang dari panti asuhan? Bahkan saat Seungkwan sudah diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga pun ia masih menyebutnya sebagai anak panti asuhan.

"Wow, kau cukup pintar juga ya untuk masuk ke sekolah ini." antara memuji atau menyinggung, Seungkwan tidak dapat membedakannya. "Lee Seokmin." namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Boo Seungkwan." Seungkwan menjabat tangan namja itu.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Dokyeom." katanya. "Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Di atas sana... aduh apa ya namanya..."

Dokyeom mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya. "Kau ini bagaimana? Rumah sendiri masa tidak tahu."

"Aku baru pindahan, makanya tidak tahu."

"Oh." Dokyeom mulai mengerti. "Sudah tidak di panti asuhan lagi?"

"Benar. Sudah ada keluarga yang mengadopsiku minggu lalu."

Oops! Sebaiknya Seungkwan menahan lidahnya untuk tetap berbicara. Walaupun satu sekolah, bukan berarti bisa dipercaya, mereka bahkan belum lima menit saling mengenal. Yang Seungkwan tahu, bersekolah di sekolah yang elit di Korea tidaklah mudah; rumor cepat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, atau kemungkinan buruk yang lainnya, jadi sebaiknya Seungkwan diam.

Banyak hal yang ingin Dokyeom ketahui dari Seungkwan, tapi sebisa mungkin Seungkwan tetap sadar dan tidak kelepasan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya keluar dari mulutnya. Sampai akhirnya bus datang, Seungkwan mulai merasa lega karena tidak perlu mendengar pertanyaan tak berjawab.

"Oh, busnya sudah datang."

"Mmm, hati-hati ya."

"Sampai besok, Dokyeom."

Huft... akhirnya. Satu kalimat saja bisa menghancurkan reputasi Seungkwan di sekolah akibat anak iseng yang menyebarkan rumor.

Tidak ada halte bus di depan rumah Seungkwan, paling dekat mungkin satu kilometer dari rumahnya. Jadi Seungkwan terpaksa harus berjalan sepanjang satu kilometer jauhnya untuk mencapai rumah. Melelahkan, tapi Seungkwan senang karena dengan begitu akan lebih mudah baginya untuk menghafalkan jalan.

Begitu Seungkwan sampai di depan rumah, ia masuk melewati pagar tinggi dan besar itu. Herannya, Seungkwan merasa seperti ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya, entah darimana. Ia melihat ke seberang jalan dan menemukan seorang namja di balik jendela dari rumah seberang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik tirai. Tidak begitu jelas, Seungkwan juga tidak yakin apakah namja itu benar-benar melihat ke arahnya atau hanya pikiran Seungkwan saja.

Tetap saja itu membuat Seungkwan tidak tenang, maka dari itu Seungkwan cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar.

"Aku pulang."

Tidak ada jawaban. Apa mereka semua sedang pergi?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu lusa! Pastikan kau mengerjakan PRmu."

"Ne, sonsaengnim."

Ada Vernon dan seorang pemuda di sampingnya, mereka terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap tentang pekerjaan rumah dan juga pelajaran sekolah. Ketika pemuda itu menuruni tangga, ia tersenyum kepada Seungkwan secara sekilas, Vernon membuntuti di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sonsaengnim." Vernon menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Seungkwan. "Kau sudah pulang."

"Eo. Apa tadi itu gurumu?"

Vernon bergumam dan mengiyakan. "Bagaimana hari pertama sekolah?"

"Menyenangkan." intonasi Seungkwan seketika meninggi. "Aku bertemu banyak sekali teman yang baik, tapi ada beberapa juga yang agak meng'asing'kanku karena aku datang dari panti asuhan."

"Salah satu keuntungan home-schooling," kata Vernon, "kau tidak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan seperti mereka."

"Benar juga sih, tapi secara keseluruhan mereka baik, kok. Aku menyukainya."

Tidak banyak reaksi yang diberikan oleh Vernon, hanya senyuman dan juga anggukan seakan ia mengerti dengan semua yang Seungkwan bicarakan.

"Oh iya, kemana eomma, appa dan Sofia?"

"Appa bekerja, eomma sedang belanja, Sofia sedang tidur. Nanti sore gurunya akan datang." jawab Vernon. "Kau ada PR? Mau main PS bersama di kamarku?"

Sepertinya menarik, kebetulan juga ini masih hari pertama sekolah Seungkwan, belum ada PR apapun yang masuk ke buku tugasnya. Sedikit mendekatkan diri dengan Vernon dengan cara ini mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Boleh juga. Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu."

"Aku tunggu di kamarku."

x

x

\- SKIP -

x

x

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Begitu Seungkwan membuka pintu kamar Vernon, yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kamar yang sangat rapi, bernuansa lebih kebiruan dan cerah dari kamarnya sendiri. Secara keseluruhan, konsepnya masih sama, "khas rumah Chwe", tapi sentuhan warnanya saja agak sedikit berbeda dan membuat kamar Vernon menjadi lebih segar.

"Wow... kamarmu rapi sekali."

"Memangnya kamarmu tidak?"

"Kau jauh lebih rapi."

Mereka berdua duduk di atas tempat tidur Vernon dan memegang _console_ masing-masing.

"Mau main apa?" tanya Vernon.

"Terserah. Aku belum pernah memainkan hal semacam ini sebelumnya."

"Hfft, aku cari game-nya dulu." Vernon berdiri lagi dan menghampiri meja di bawah televisinya yang berisikan tumpukkan game.

Sementara itu, Seungkwan terdiam di atas tempat tidur dan diam-diam memperhatikan seisi kamar Vernon. Banyak sekali barang yang _terlalu aneh_ untuk dipajang di dalam kamar, misalnya skeleton yang berdiri di samping televisinya, bagian anatomi manusia, tumpukan-tumpukan kain di rak buku, ada juga telescope di dekat jendalanya. Ini malah terlihat seperti laboratorium dan bukannya kamar.

"Kamarmu keren juga ya." Seungkwan berkomentar.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Iya. Kau punya peralatan yang lengkap, dari biologi sampai astronomi."

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk belajar, di rumahku tidak ada lab seperti di sekolah, makanya semua kusimpan di kamarku."

"Apa di kamar Sofia juga ada macam-macam barang seperti ini?"

"Ada. Rumah Barbie juga termasuk, kau mungkin tertarik."

"Eeh, kau ini." mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. "Itu toples-toples apa?"

"Oh itu..." Vernon melirik sedetik ke arah rak yang Seungkwan tunjuk di sisi lain kamarnya. "Guruku sering membawakan banyak hal untuk dijadikan percobaan. Aku menyimpan semuanya di sana, menandakan bahwa percobaanku berhasil."

"Menarik. Kau pasti pintar dalam bidang biologi." Seungkwan semakin penasaran hingga ia menghampiri rak yang dipenuhi dengan toples berjajar itu. Ia perhatikan satu persatu, tapi mungkin ilmu yang dimiliki Seungkwan belum cukup untuk mengerti semua yang terpampang di sana.

"Kau suka game ini?" tanya Vernon.

"Tidak tahu, tapi di situ tertera sembilan belas tahun ke atas."

"Siapa peduli? Ayo main."

Setelah keduanya setuju, mereka mulai bermain bersama.

Permainan ini kerap kali membuat Seungkwan menutup matanya atau nyaris menjerit. Konten yang termasuk dalam permainan ini bukanlah hal yang wajar untuk dilihat oleh remaja seumurannya, ya... belum. Pembunuhan, pornografi, kekerasan, darah, mungkin Seungkwan dan Vernon sudah pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat yang lain, tapi kali ini benar-bena intense tanpa sensor.

"Ugh..." Seungkwan menutup matanya ketika adegan yang tidak diinginkan muncul di layar. "Tidak bisakkah kita melewati adegan yang ini?"

"Wae? Ini normal."

"Ya, tapi aku belum cukup umur untuk melihatnya."

"Bukannya laki-laki paling suka adegan yang seperti ini?" goda Vernon. "Aku juga mau melakukan adegan seperti ini, mungkin menyenangkan."

"Aish, jangan bicara yang tidak masuk akal!"

Hanya di antara mereka, lelaki dan lelaki, Seungkwan dan Vernon, tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh ketika Vernon mengatakan hal semacam itu langsung kepadanya.

Lewat dari adegan yang Seungkwan benci, datang lagi adegan yang menurutnya mengganggu. Kali ini bukan sesuatu yang berbau dengan kesenangan pria, melainkan kekerasan yang menimbulkan darah dan eksplisit lainnya. Bagi Seungkwan, darah yang muncrat ke layar TV terlihat begitu nyata sampai dia ketakutan.

"Darahnya merah sekali. Siapapun animatornya dia pasti sangat pandai dalam berkhayal." kata Seungkwan.

"Segar ya warnanya." tutur Vernon. "Di kenyataannya jauh lebih keren."

"Kalau aku melihat adegan seperti ini di kenyataan, aku lebih baik mati bunuh diri saja."

"Yah... tidak asik."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -


	2. Chapter 2

**x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Title: The Chwe**

 **Pairing: Vernon - Seungkwan**

 **Casts: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Genre: yaoi, -**

 **Disclaimer: storyline is mine!**

 **Warning: Bahasa, typo(s), boyxboy, etc. Don't like the pairing/author/story? Please kindly leave this story immediately :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Rumah baru, keluarga baru, juga kehidupan baru. Katakanlah bahwa Seungkwan menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak anak yatim piatu yang beruntung di dunia ini. Dia tidak datang dari jalanan atau seorang pengemis, melainkan dari panti asuhan, jadi rasanya cukup pantas untuk dikatakan bahwa Seungkwan adalah anak yang beruntung.

Dia mendapatkan keluarga yang sangat baik hati, tidak segan untuk membantunya, menyayangingya, orang tua yang menganggapnya seperti anak kandung sendiri, dua orang saudara yang menerimanya tanpa pamrih. Hidupnya bahagia.

Seminggu sudah Seungkwan menjalankan hidupnya di rumah keluarga Chwe, dan masih menghitung terus hingga minggu, bulan, dan tahun berikutnya, mungkin di hidup yang berikutnya. Tidak ada sedikit pun tanggapan di benak Seungkwan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan rumah ini. Yah... sebenarnya terlalu cepat untuk menyatakan hal itu, tapi umur Seungkwan masih tujuhbelas tahun, yang dia butuhkan adalah perawatan dan kasih sayang, bimbingan, maka tentu saja ia tidak ingin kehilangan apa yang keluarga Chwe sudah lakukan kepadanya selama satu minggu.

"Eomma," kata Seungkwan, "seorang teman mengundangku makan siang di rumahnya besok, sekaligus belajar untuk ujian hari Senin. Apa boleh aku ke datang sebentar saja?"

Keluarga Chwe tengah menikmati makan malam di ruang makan yang luas dan antik, tapi elegan. Tidak seperti makan malam pada umumnya, mereka menggunakan lilin besar di tengah meja, makanan tersebar ke seluruh meja makan, padahal mereka hanya berlima. Inilah mungkin yang membuat agak sulit untuk membiasakan dirinya tinggal di antara mereka; gaya hidup keluarga Chwe tidak berbeda dengan keluarga bangsawan, tatakrama yang mereka punya juga tidak berasal dari Korea, tapi lebih bergaya Eropa lama.

"Tentu saja boleh." jawab ibunya seraya tersenyum. "Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

"Aku belum tahu, tapi akan kupastikan bahwa aku sudah di rumah sebelum matahari tenggelam."

"Luar biasa. Baru beberapa hari kau menjadi murid baru, sudah ada teman yang mengundangmu untuk makan." lanjut sang ayah.

"Hehe," Seungkwan terkekeh kecil dan perlahan menelan makanan di mulutnya, "sebenarnya aku baru memiliki dua teman, namanya Lalice dan Dokyeom. Lalice yang mengundangku makan siang di rumahnya, tapi jangan khawatir, Dokyeom juga ikut hadir kok."

"Baguslah, appa harap kau bisa semakin dekat dengan mereka dan menambah teman yang baik."

Bagaimana tidak bangga? Apa yang Seungkwan sampaikan tentu membuat kedua orang tuanya tidak merasa sia-sia karena sudah mengadopsi Seungkwan ke dalam keluarga mereka. Memiliki Seungkwan di dalam keluarga merupakan salah satu kehangatan tersendiri yang membuat perasaan setiap anggotanya menjadi lebih positif.

"Seungkwan oppa," panggil Sofia, "apa teman-temanmu di sekolah berwajah tampan?"

Seungkwan tertawa sejenak. "Banyak yang tampan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku seringkali melihat acara televisi, di mana mereka menghadirkan banyak sekali anak muda tampan di sekolah. Pasti menyenangkan sekali punya teman-teman berwajah tampan seperti mereka."

"Sofia, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk itu." Vernon menyela, anak yang daritadi belum mengatakan apapun, sejak awal mereka makan malam.

"Hmm, oppa juga pasti ingin punya teman-teman berwajah cantik di sekolah." berkat perkataan Vernon, mood Sofia turun tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berubah agak cemberut, cara makannya yang normal juga berubah menjadi agak kasar.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Seungkwan tidak ingin menjadi orang yang polos. Ia mencoba untuk menjadi saudara yang berguna.

"Tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi, Sofia. Setelah kau menginjak delapan belas tahun, aku yakin kau akan memiliki banyak teman berwajah tampan, seperti kedua oppamu ini misalnya." Seungkwan tersenyum lebar ke arah Sofia, mencoba untuk mengembalikan wajah Sofia seperti biasanya, dan berhasil. Sofia sempat tertawa melihat tingkah Seungkwan yang terlihat bodoh tapi lucu itu.

Sementara Vernon, sepertinya ia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Makan malam sudah selesai, saatnya anak-anak membantu sang ibu membereskan meja makan dan membersihkan dapur. Ketika Vernon mengeluh lelah dan ingin kembali ke kamarnya, justru momen ini adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi Seungkwan. Dia sudah melakukan hal semacam ini berkali-kali di panti asuhan, tapi rasanya tetap saja berbeda jika melakukannya dengan keluarga sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit ke kamar."

"Ne, jaljayo Seungkwan-ah, terima kasih karena sudah membantu."

"Tidak masalah. Jaljayo, eomma beristirahatlah dengan baik."

Setelah ucapan selamat malam yang singkat, Seungkwan pergi ke kamarnya dan siap untuk tidur. Namun sebelumnya, ia harus mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu karena kotor akibat membersihkan perabotan dapur.

Tok! Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ya, sebentar!" Seungkwan berseru. Ia buru-buru memakai piyamanya dan membuka pintu kamar.

Aneh. Tidak ada siapapun. Padahal Seungkwan yakin sekali bahwa seseorang baru saja mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ah... mungkin perasaannya saja, maka dari itu Seungkwan memilih untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan sedikit membaca buku sebelum tidur.

Tok! Tok!

Lagi. Ketukan pintu itu membuat Seungkwan lagi-lagi harus bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri pintu, padahal ia sudah lelah sekali dan ingin segera tidur.

Sengkwan membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Kosong.

Baiklah, ini mengherankan. Sofia tidak mungkin iseng mengetuk pintu kamarnya, karena gadis itu sudah masuk ke kamarnya sedari tadi dan kemungkinan besar pula sudah tidur. Lagipula, Sofia bukan tipe anak yang jahil seperti itu.

"Hft, perasaanku saja." kata Seungkwan kepada dirinya sendiri. Kembali lagi seperti sebelumnya, Seungkwan menutup pintu kamar dan kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Kali ini ia berharap agar tidak ada apapun yang mengganggunya. Maksudnya... ini sudah nyaris pukul sepuluh malam, sebaiknya ia segera tidur agar besok ia akan terbangun lebih pagi dan segar.

Tapi tidak. Sepertinya Seungkwan tidak bisa tidur secepat itu.

Baru saja Seungkwan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, secarik kertas memasuki kamarnya lewat celah di bawah pintu. Kertasnya hanya kecil saja seperti Post-it, tapi berwarna putih. Entah dari mana datangnya, tapi seseorang pasti telah sengaja mengirimnya.

Malas, tapi karena penasaran, Seungkwan bangun lagi dan mengambil kertas itu dari lantai.

 _Play with me._

Tertulis dengan tinta hitam.

Akan lebih baik jika seseorang yang ingin mengajaknya bermain datang langsung kepada Seungkwan dan berbicara kepadanya, bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Ada rasa takut yang sedikit menyelubungi hati Seungkwan, meski sebenarnya Seungkwan tidak mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu, sesuatu yang berbau gaib, tapi tidak ada salahnya juga jika Seungkwan ingin berkata bahwa rumah sebesar ini memungkinkan untuk dihuni oleh hantu.

Seungkwan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mampir ke kamar Vernon.

Tok! Tok!

Dengan begitu hati-hati, Seungkwan mengetuk pintu kamar Vernon dengan harapan bahwa ia tidak terlalu mengganggunya.

"Masuk." suara Vernon membalas. Begitu mendengarnya, Seungkwan masuk ke kamar Vernon seraya membawa secarik kertas yang tadi masuk ke kamarnya lewat celah bawah pintu.

Vernon sama sekali tidak terlihat mengantuk, bahkan ia masih memakai pakaian sehari-harinya. Di atas tempat tidurnya, Vernon tengah berselonjor seraya bermain dengan ponselnya.

Terkadang, Seungkwan bertanya-tanya dengan siapa Vernon berhubungan lewat ponselnya. Karena setahu Seungkwan sendiri, Vernon adalah orang yang introvert dan jarang mau bergaul dengan orang-orang, bahkan dengan adiknya sendiri. Game, Vernon sudah memiliki cukup banyak game untuk dimainkan, sepertinya permainan lewat ponsel tidaklah lagi menyenangkan baginya. Atau mungkin Vernon pernah masuk sekolah umum dan memiliki banyak teman... Seungkwan tidak tahu. Seminggu berada di dalam rumah ini, Seungkwan masih buntu tentang latar belakang keluarganya.

"Mmm, Vernon, aku mengganggu tidak?" tanya Seungkwan ragu-ragu.

"Aniyo, aku belum mau tidur juga. Ada apa, Seungkwan?"

Mustahil rasanya jika Seungkwan harus menceritakan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi di kamarnya, apalagi Vernon, lelaki seperti dia mana peduli tentang hal yang tak kasat mata-yah setidaknya Seungkwan dapat menilai itu dari cara Vernon bersikap.

"Sebenarnya... tidak ada apa-apa." kata Seungkwan. "Tapi," perlahan Seungkwan berjalan mendekati Vernon, "aku menemukan ini di kamarku."

"Apa itu?" Vernon bangun agar ia dapat melihat kertas yang Seungkwan tunjukkan. "Play with me... ini hanya kertas biasa."

"Benar, ini memang hanya kertas biasa, tapi kertas ini tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarku lewat celah di bawah pintu. Kupikir kau atau Sofia iseng membuatnya."

"Oooh... tadi siang Sofia bermain, mungkin saja dia lupa untuk membuang sampah bekas mainannya dan terbang ke kamarmu."

"Begitu ya..." Seungkwan terlihat tidak puas setelah mendengar jawaban Vernon.

"Aku berada di kamar dari tadi, Sofia juga normalnya sudah tidur. Jadi sepertinya tidak ada masalah apapun tentang kertas ini."

Seungkwan bergumam dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, maaf telah mengganggu waktu santaimu."

"Gwenchana, aku juga sedang tidak sibuk kok."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Jaljayo, Seungkwan-ah."

x

x

x

x

x

"Lalice, masakan ibumu benar-benar enak. Terima kasih karena sudah mengundang kami makan di siang di rumahmu."

Seungkwan dan Dokyeom memakai sepatu mereka di depan pintu masuk rumah Lalice, teman Seungkwan yang baru. Memang mereka belum seminggu penuh saling mengenal, tidak juga saling mengenal dengan baik satu sama lain, tapi Lalice memang pada dasarnya gadis yang baik dan tidak terlalu pemilih dalam hal pertemanan. Sudah sejak SMP pula Lalice bersahabat dengan Dokyeom, mungkin tidak lama lagi Seungkwan akan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Omong-omong," lanjut Seungkwan, "masakan Thailand yang tadi itu namanya apa? Enak sekali."

"Namanya Panang Gai, kau bisa mencoba untuk memasaknya sendiri sesekali." jawab Lalice.

"Aaah, kami lebih suka datang kemari untuk makan makanan Thailand." Dokyeom menyeringai dan memakai helm motornya.

"Silakan, aku senang jika kalian mau datang lagi."

"Lalice, terima kasih ya undangannya. Kapan-kapan kita mampir lagi." Seungkwan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. "Sampaikan salam kami untuk orang tuamu."

"Kalian berdua hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang hangat nan singkat, Seungkwan dan Dokyeom meninggalkan rumah Lalice. Dokyeom dengan motornya dan Seungkwan harus berjalan kaki menuju halte bus terdekat. Kini saatnya untuk mereka berdua mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi Dokyeom membuatnya menjadi jauh lebih lama.

"Seungkwan-ah."

"Ne?"

"Kau pulang naik apa?"

"Naik bus, sebentar lagi datang busnya."

Dokyeom terdiam sejenak. "Pulang denganku saja, aku bawa helm lagi kok."

"Tidak perlu, rumahku jauh. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa menggunakan bus."

"Aniyo, naik motor lebih cepat. Kau beri tahu saja jalan menuju ke rumahmu. Tidak usah khawatir, tidak perlu bayar kok, hehe."

Seungkwan ingin sekali menerima tawaran Dokyeom karena ia merasa tidak enak untuk menolaknya, tapi jika ia menerimanya, sudah pasti ia akan merepotkan Dokyeom, apalagi dengan rumahnya yang terletak agak jauh dari tengah kota.

"Ayo, naik saja!"

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah."

Dokyeom terlihat puas dengan jawaban Seungkwan, maka ia turun sejenak dari motornya dan membuka bagasi di bawah jok motor untuk mengambil helm lain. Dari situ mereka sepakat untuk pulang bersama.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Dokyeom: naik motor ternyata jauh lebih cepat daripada menggunakan bus untuk segera sampai di rumah, bahkan Dokyeom mengantarnya benar-benar sampai di depan pagar rumah Seungkwan.

"Gomawo, Dokyeom-ah. Lain kali kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." kata Seungkwan seraya turun dari motor dan membuka helmnya.

"Hehe, ini hanya tawaran dari seorang teman. Sudah biasa kok."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."

"Sampai besok."

Hanya agar terlihat lebih sopan, Seungkwan menunggu Dokyeom di sana sampai ia benar-benar pergi dengan motornya, setelah itu baru dia masuk ke rumah. Begitu sih niatnya, tapi lelaki yang berada di rumah seberang membuat Seungkwan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sana, dari balik tirai di jendela rumahnya berdiri menatap Seungkwan seperti dia sedang menginvestigasi sesuatu.

Lupakan, pikir Seungkwan. Mungkin dia hanya ingin berkenalan, tapi malu. Semoga saja itu benar.

"Seungkwan pul-"

Baru saja Seungkwan akan melepas tas ransel dari punggungnya setelah seharian ia gendong ke mana-mana, tapi keadaan ruang tamu yang sangat berantakan membuatnya terkejut dan lupa dengan apa yang baru saja ingin dia lakukan.

Kertas berserakan di mana-mana, boneka yang terpajang rapi di setiap rak terjatuh, figura di dinding miring ke sana ke mari. Apa rumah ini baru saja kedatangan badai?

"Eomma!" seru Seungkwan. Tidak ada jawaban, apa mungkin sedang tidur? Demi memastikan keberadaan sang ibu, secara hati-hati Seungkwan memeriksa kamar orang tuanya. Ia ketuk pintunya perlahan, tapi tetap saja tidak mendapat jawaban, jadi terpaksa ia membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa izin.

Kosong, tidak ada satupun dari orang tuanya yang berada di sana.

"Vernon!" kali ini ia memanggil saudara 'kembar'nya (karena mereka seumuran). Ia berlari menuju kamar Vernon dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Hasil yang ia dapatkan pun sama; nihil, pemilik kamarnya tidak ada di sana. Begitu juga dengan Sofia, ia terus melakukan hal yang sama kepada setiap anggota keluarganya, tapi ternyata rumah ini benar-benar kosong.

"Haish, kemana mereka semua?" Seungkwan bertanya-tanya. Akan lebih baik jika dia memiliki nomor ponsel Vernon sebelumnya, sayang sekali sampai saat ini Seungkwan belum mendapatkan nomor ponsel atau apapun dari keluarganya agar dapat dihubungi dari jauh.

Daripada pusing memikirkan keluarganya yang entah sedang pergi ke mana, Seungkwan memilih untuk membereskan ruang tamu agar saat yang lainnya pulang, keadaan sudah menjadi lebih baik.

Satu per satu barang Seungkwan tata dengan rapi di tempatnya masing-masing, intinya sama persis seperti awal mulanya. Namun, ada beberapa barang yang Seungkwan tidak ketahui di mana tempat asalnya, maka dari itu ia putuskan untuk menaruhnya di atas meja dan bertanya kepada orang tuanya saat mereka pulang. Misalnya seperti album foto, yang mana menarik perhatian Seungkwan untuk melihat-lihat sedikit ke dalamnya.

Ada foto keluarga yang sangat harmonis; Tuan dan Nyonya Chwe, Vernon dan juga Sofia, mereka memang sebuah keluarga yang tampak sangat bahagia. Foto Vernon dan Sofia saat mereka masih kecil juga membuat Seungkwan tersenyum diam-diam, beberapa foto telanjang mereka, saat mereka di pantai, liburan.

Di lembar berikutnya, Seungkwan diherankan oleh foto-foto dari banyak orang yang tidak ia kenal, tapi masing-masing dari mereka memiliki satu foto keluarga, yaitu bersama keluarga Chwe. Jadi intinya keluaga Chwe ditambah satu orang yang tidak dikenal dan setiap foto selalu berisikan orang yang berbeda. Setiap orang di setiap foto kira-kira umurnya sama seperti Vernon, semakin Vernon besar, semakin tua juga orang yang tidak dikenal itu, di beberapa foto terlihat Sofia masih sangat kecil.

Saudaranya mungkin, sudah pasti dulunya mereka memiliki keluarga besar di rumah ini.

"Seungkwan?"

"Ne?"

Sosok Vernon tiba-tiba datang dari lantai dua. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanyanya seraya menuruni tangga.

"Uhmm... aku..." Seungkwa cepat-cepat menutup album foto itu dan bertingkah seakan ia sedang sibuk. "Aku sedang beres-beres."

"Beres-beres?"

"Iya, memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau ruangan ini tadi berantakan sekali?"

"Berantakan?" Vernon berhenti dan memandangi album foto di tangan Seungkwan. Menurut Seungkwan, kelihatannya Vernon tidak terlalu suka dengannya yang tanpa sengaja mengobrak-abrik dokumen keluarga Chwe.

"Ini," Seungkwan menyerahkan album foto itu dan berharap bahwa Vernon tidak akan merasa terganggu, "mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya."

"G-gwenchana."

"Kau darimana? Tadi saat aku pulang rumahnya kosong."

"Kosong?"

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Aku sudah mencari kalian kemana-mana, bahkan aku sudah melihat kamar kalian satu per sa-"

"Kau masuk ke kamarku?"

"Uhhh..." Seungkwan bingung. "Tidak masuk, hanya mengintip saja, memastikan bahwa kau ada di kamarmu."

Keduanya saling terdiam dan memandang satu sama lain. Seungkwan pikir Vernon akan memarahinya saat itu juga karena telah memasuki teritorial pribadinya tanpa izin. Selama beberapa saat, Seungkwan masih belum berani untuk berbicara dan membiarkan suasana hening membekukan atmosfir di antara mereka.

Lalu Vernon menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Rumah ini tidak pernah kosong."

"Mwo? Tapi tadi-"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah." kata Vernon sambil berjalan-jalan mengitari ruang tamu dan memunguti kertas-kertas dari lantai.

"Tapi aku sudah mencarimu ke sepenjuru rumah." elak Seungkwan. "Tadi kau ada di mana?"

Vernon terdiam sejenak, lalu berbalik badan menghadap Seungkwan. "Aku tadi di sini, tidak kemana-mana." katanya santai.

"Lalu ruangan ini-"

"Mungkin Sofia tadi sedang bermain dan lupa membereskan bekasnya."

Seperti De javu, Seungkwan juga pernah mendengar hal semacam itu dari mulut Vernon. Benar, ketika ia mendapatkan sepucuk kertas mampir ke kamarnya lewat celah di bawah pintu. Seungkwan masih tidak yakin apakah yang Vernon katakan itu benar adanya atau tidak, tapi jika Seungkwan harus bersumpah, setegah jam yang lalu ia benar-benar sendirian di rumah ini.

Mustahil sebenarnya jika dipikir matang-matang. Sofia bermain dengan siapa sampai ruangannya berantakan seperti kapal pecah? Vernon mana mau bermain dan menjadi kekanak-kanakan bersmaa Sofia.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

Baru saja dibicarakan, orangnya sudah datang. Sofia datang dari kamarnya dan menghampiri kedua oppanya yang tengah berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu. Itu semakin melemahkan alasan Seungkwan bahwa tadi ia sendirian di sana.

"Seungkwan oppa sudah pulang?"

"N-ne... oppa sudah pulang."

"Oppa lapar? Apa oppa sudah makan?"

"Uh... belum, oppa belum makan."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masak bersama-sama. Kita masak makanan kesukaanmu." tanpa berpikir panjang, Sofia segera menarik tangan Seungkwan. Seperti biasa, anak itu selalu terlihat cerah dalam kondisi dan situasi apapun.

"Tapi aku harus-"

Sofia berhenti di tempat dan memandang wajah Vernon seakan memohon akan sesuatu.

"Biar aku yang bereskan." kata Vernon.

Dengan begitu, Seungkwan tidak perlu susah-susah lagi untuk membereskan ruang tamu. Padahal di satu sisi, ada keinginan besar bagi Seungkwan untuk membereskan ruangan itu karena dengan begitu, ada kemungkinan ia dapat menemukan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dari keluarga Chwe.

x

x

x

x

x

Malam ini Seungkwan berharap untuk bisa tidur lebih cepat. Menurutnya hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan; main ke rumah Lalice, membereskan ruang tamu, masak bersama Sofia (masak bersama anak kecil itu tidaklah mudah), belajar untuk ulangan yang akan datang, semuanya Seungkwan lakukan di satu hari yang sama.

Yang tadi siang itu masih agak aneh untuk Seungkwan cerna secara rasional. Bagaimana mungkin Vernon dan Sofia ada di rumah jika Seungkwan sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban ketika ia memanggil mereka? Ruang tamu juga tidak mungkin mengacak-acak dirinya sendiri, pasti seseorang telah melakukannya. Dan tadi ketika Seungkwan berusaha untuk bertanya tentang ruang tamu yang berantakan, Vernon seakan menghindar untuk menjawab.

Efek lelah. Tidak seharusnya Seungkwan memikirkan hal semacam itu malam-malam begini.

Seungkwan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah beres membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu hari yang melelahkan. Rambutnya dikeringkan jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya karena tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan tempat tidur dan beristirahat.

Baru saja ia menarik selimutnya, ada suara yang mengganggu dari luar kamar. Terdengar seperti suara Sofia, tapi Seungkwan juga tidak yakin. Namun, tidak ada salahnya kan untuk sekedar melihat keluar kamar sebentar? Sofia mungkin merasa sangat kebosanan atau energinya belum habis karena tidur siang yang lama.

Tanpa berbicara, Seungkwan keluar dari kamarnya dan menengok sedikit ke lantai satu.

APA-APAAN INI?

Pukul setengah sebelas malam, Sofia sedang bermain sendirian di ruang tamu yang gelap. Yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan adalah ketika Sofia berlari-lari seraya bernyanyi, terkadang ia pura-pura berbicara seakan ada seseorang yang menemaninya bermain, padahal ia sudah mengenakan daster tidurnya. Ada boneka dan juga beberapa permainan milik Sofia, seperti kereta bayi atau perabot masak-masakan.

Ingin sekali Seungkwan memanggil Sofia dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur, tapi ia terlalu takut. Sesegera mungkin ia berlari ke kamar Vernon.

"Vernon." panggilnya seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Vernon perlahan, lalu si pemilik kamar membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ada apa Seungkwan?"

"Uhh, tidakkah sebaiknya Sofia pergi tidur? Kau tahu kan ini sudah jam berapa?"

Tidak menjawab, Vernon malah keluar dari kamarnya dan mengintip Sofia dari lantai dua, lalu kembali lagi menghampiri Seungkwan yang nyaris pingsan karena khawatir (atau ketakutan).

"Biarkan saja, dia sudah tidur lama sekali tadi siang."

"Sungguh? Biarkan saja?"

"Iya, biarkan saja." jawab Vernon santai.

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"Uhmm... tidak ada apa-apa."

Lagi, Vernon memberikan tatapan mata yang kosong dan ia lemparkan tepat ke mata Seungkwan.

"Aku hanya... takut."

"Kau mau tidur di kamarku?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

Syukurlah karena Vernon sudah mau berbaik hati untuk membagi tempat tidurnya bersama Seungkwan, mungkin Seungkwan tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini jika suara Sofia masih terdengar sampai tengah malam nanti.

"Vernon."

"Ne?"

"Tadi... aku melihat-lihat album foto milik keluargamu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah? Kau kan saudaraku, tidak ada alasan untuk marah."

Hati Seungkwan bagaimana pun terasa lebih lega, tapi tetap ada banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan kepada Vernon.

"Mmm, Vernon, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja!"

"Begini." Seungkwan berdehem dan berpikir beberapa kali sebelum ia benar-benar bertanya, takutnya Vernon tidak menyukainya dan akan berpikir bahwa Seungkwan terlalu berperan dalam keluarga mereka, "tadi aku melihat foto-foto kalian dan menemukan beberapa foto keluarga dengan orang lain di dalamnya. Apa mereka itu bagian dari keluarga kalian?"

"Iya. Mereka itu... saudara."

"Apa kau sering menemui mereka semua?"

"Dulu, sering."

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang tidak lagi. Mereka tidak pernah datang lagi untuk berkunjung."

"Apa mereka sibuk?"

"Tidak tahu."

Seungkwan terdiam dan menganggap kalimat terakhir yang Vernon ucapkan adalah penutup untuk perbincangan singkat mereka tentang album foto itu.

"Oh iya," ketika Seungkwan teringat akan sesuatu, ia membenarkan posisi bantalnya dan membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin di samping Vernon, "kau tahu rumah di seberang kita ini?"

"...iya. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin kenapa, tapi, setiap aku pulang sekolah, aku selalu melihat ada seorang namja yang mengintipku lewat jendela di rumahnya. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, hanya saja itu membuatku takut. Apa mereka orang baik?"

"Oooh, mungkin mereka hanya penasaran dengan keberadaanmu. Kau kan orang baru di sini." jawab Vernon.

"Begitu ya?"

"Jangan khawatir, semua orang di sini baik." Vernon tersenyum.

Sungguh, Seungkwan selalu mengapresiasikan setiap senyuman yang Vernon berikan untuknya, berhubung Vernon adalah orang yang sangat sulit meski hanya untuk tersenyum. Namun, entah kenapa di setiap senyumannya, ada perasaan yang mengganggu di benak Seungkwan, seperti ada rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Vernon.

"Mmm, aku harus tidur." Seungkwan menarik selimutnya.

"Tunggu." Vernon tanpa sadar 'menindih' tubuh Seungkwan ketika ia akan mematikan lampu tidur di samping Seungkwan dan sedikit membenarkan posisi bantal yang akan digunakan oleh Seungkwan. "Kuharap kau tidur dengan baik."

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, loh." Seungkwan tertawa, begitu juga dengan Vernon.

"Aku hanya berusaha menjadi saudara yang baik." suara Vernon memelan.

"Gomawo."

Vernon tidak mundur, tapi membuat posisi empat puluh lima derajat dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya seraya menatap wajah Seungkwan lekat-lekat, dan tersenyum.

Ugh, senyuman itu sangat hangat tapi secara bersamaan juga menyeramkan.

"Vernon kau tidak mau tidur?"

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur duluan, besok aku masih sekolah."

"Good night, Seungkwan."

"Jaljayo, Hansol-ah."

Seungkwan memunggungi Vernon dan memejamkan matanya hingga ia tertidur.

Lalu jeritan seorang gadis terdengar menusuk telinga Seungkwan.

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

YaAllah gue merinding sendiri nulisnya wkwk apalagi author nulisnya tengah malem ke subuh gitu kan udah merinding banget ini leher parah wkwk.

Haloooo akhirnya author nulis lagi hohoho setelah sekian lama yah gila author hiatusnya lumayan lama dari Always ke FF ini. Makasih yang udah ngelike, favorite, follow sama meninggalkan review, beneran author apresiasi banget dan membangun author untuk bikin FF yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi. Semoga kalian nggak bosen sama aurora rosena yah :3

Okee, chapter ini juga jangan lupa di review, maaf juga sebelumnya karena chapter ini lebih pendek daripada chapter sebelumnya karena author butuh 2 sampe 3 hari buat bikin satu chapter tuh, tapi yang ini rada dikebut gitu deh hehe :l

Sip, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah hari yang kelihatannya sangat melelahkan itu, akhirnya Seungkwan bisa menikmati hari-hari yang normal, tanpa adanya gangguan tidur atau kekacauan tiba-tiba yang menakutinya. Hari-hari di mana Seungkwan bisa bermain dengan normal bersama Sofia, berdiskusi tentang sekolah bersama orang tuanya atau sekedar bermain game di kamar Vernon.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Seungkwan sempat merasa bingung karena ia belum pernah melihat Vernon dan Sofia bermain di luar, sepak bola misalnya atau bermain sepeda ke jalan, menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah mereka. Sepasif itukah? Sementara Seungkwan terbiasa dengan permainan yang aktif atau mengandung olahraga, ke luar rumah dan bertemu dengan sinar matahari, bahkan hujan. Tak heran kenapa kulit Vernon dan Sofia bisa menjadi seputih itu, karena mereka jarang main di bawah sinar matahari. Tetap saja kelihatannya tidak sehat.

Beberapa kali Seungkwan mengajak Sofia untuk bermain bersamanya di luar, yah untuk permainan yang sederhana saja, tapi tidak mudah juga karena Sofia seringkali menolak. Kurang menyenangkan ternyata. Mereka benar-benar seratus persen anak rumahan, apalagi Vernon, permainan _console_ di kamarnya mungkin sudah cukup untuk menjadi hiburan sehari-hari.

Namun, hari ini Seungkwan berhasil membawa Sofia keluar rumah dan bermain seadanya. Itu tetap lebih baik daripada seharian penuh menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah.

Dari apa yang Seungkwan lihat, Sofia sangat menyukai bermain di luar. Jika memang begitu, kenapa Sofia tidak sering-sering bermain di luar saja? Tebakan Seungkwan sudah pasti mengarah kepada Vernon yang dingin dan cuek itu, si namja rumahan tampan, sayangnya dia kurang peduli dengan sekitarnya termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Bermain bersama Sofia akan menjadi hal yang membosankan baginya. Andai saja Vernon masuk ke sekolah umum, pasti dia akan berubah.

"Oppa! Ayo kita main ke belakang rumah!" teriak Sofia bersemangat.

"Oke!"

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Title: The Chwe**

 **Pairing: Vernon - Seungkwan**

 **Casts: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Genre: yaoi, -**

 **Disclaimer: storyline is mine!**

 **Warning: Bahasa, typo(s), boyxboy, etc. Don't like the pairing/author/story? Please kindly leave this story immediately :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Hari ini cuacanya mendung, agak hujan dan juga dingin, dasar bulan Mei, selalu saja seperti itu setiap kali tahun akan mendekati musim panas. Terpaksa Seungkwan dan Sofia harus menggunakan jas hujan dan juga sepatu boot karet demi melindungi diri dari hujan yang membasahi pakaian mereka. Setidaknya celana dalam mereka tetap aman.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka sangat menikmati bermain di alam, berhubung juga halaman rumah keluarga Chwe sangat besar, jadi mereka dapat menggunakan space sebanyak-banyaknya. Berlari ke sana dan ke mari tanpa peduli rintik-rintik hujan. Karena Sofia menyukainya, tidak peduli seberapa basah mereka jadinya, Seungkwan tetap berada di sana menemani Sofia sesuai dengan keinginannya kemana pun ia ingin pergi.

Tadi Sofia bilang ia ingin bermain ke belakang rumah, jadi Seungkwan mengikuti permintaannya.

Ternyata halaman rumah ini masih jauh lebih luas lagi daripada yang Seungkwan bayangkan.

Di belakang rumah, terdapat pagar yang sedikit dihalangi oleh semak-semak belukar tinggi, pagarnya kecil dan sempit, hanya cukup untuk dilalui oleh satu orang. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, keduanya melewati pagar itu dan menemukan lahan yang dipenuhi oleh pohon dan tanaman liar, semacam hutan kecil. Seungkwan bertanya-tanya untuk apa keluarga Chwe _menyimpan_ lahan yang sebegini besarnya jika hanya dibiarkan tidak terpakai.

"Sofia," kata Seungkwan, "sebaiknya kita tidak main terlalu jauh. Di halaman rumah pun masih bisa."

"Gwenchana, oppa, di sini kita bisa bermain lebih leluasa."

Mereka terus berjalan hingga masuk ke tengah-tengah hutan.

"Kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Pernah, dulu aku sering bermain di sini." Sofia menjawab, tapi ia langsung berlari ke arah yang lain, di belakangnya, Seungkwan membuntuti.

"Apa Vernon oppa juga pernah bermain di sini?"

"Eo." Sofia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Dulu aku, Vernon oppa dan anak-anak lainnya sering bermain di hutan ini. Kami mengumpulkan dedaunan dan membuat jebakan."

"Anak-anak lainnya?"

Mulut Sofia tertutup, ia malah menggali tanah dengan tangan telanjang di bawah pohon besar. Ternyata Sofia menemukan sesuatu sebagai hasil dari galiannya, yaitu sebuah peti kayu kecil.

"Aku menyembunyikan harta karun di sini." kata Sofia lalu membuka peti itu.

Di dalamnya ada sebuah boneka kecil terbuat dari kain, seperti yang biasanya orang-orang pakai pada gantungan kunci, berbentuk seorang gadis mengenakan gaun biru dan rambut merah yang dikepang dua ke samping. Juga kertas yang dilipat-lipat hingga kecil berwarna kuning dan gulungan benang jahit berwarna putih.

Seungkwan tidak tahu imajinasi apa yang dimiliki gadis cilik seperti Sofia hingga ia dapat menghubungkan ketiga benda tersebut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ini benda-benda yang menurutku sangat berharga, sudah lama sekali aku menyembunyikannya di bawah sana." jawab Sofia. "Kau lihat itu?" Sofia menunjuk ke arah pohon, tepat yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, yang di bawahnya ia sembunyikan peti harta karun itu. "Ada gambar seorang gadis di pohon ini, tandanya pohon ini milikku. Jadi, aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing untuk mencari peti harta karun ini, karena sudah diberi tanda."

Yang Seungkwan lihat adalah gambaran seorang gadis yang tampaknya sama persis dengan boneka kecil di dalam peti harta karun milik Sofia, hanya saja gambaran di batang pohon itu tidak memiliki warna, melainakan outline berwarna putih.

"Vernon oppa juga memiliki sangat banyak harta karun di hutan ini, tapi tidak tahu di bawah pohon yang mana."

"Apa yang dia simpan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Vernon oppa tidak pernah memberi tahuku."

"Begitu ya..."

Masa kecil Vernon sudah pasti sangat menyenangkan. Jika melihat keadaannya sekarang yang penyendiri dan tidak banyak bicara, Seungkwan yakin bahwa ada sejuta tanggapan di kepala Vernon untuk setiap detiknya, entah itu tentang teman, sekolah, keluarga, atau kehidupannya sendiri. Keduanya pun mungkin sama-sama pernah sekolah, sama-sama pernah memiliki banyak teman seperti Seungkwan saat ini, dan rasanya menyakitkan jika kedua orang tuanya memaksa mereka untuk menjalani home-schooling tanpa ada kegiatan lainnya yang menambah hubungan sosial.

"Boleh oppa bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa dulu kalian pernah masuk ke sekolah umum?"

"...pernah."

"Lalu kenapa berhenti?"

Sofia terlihat mengembalikan peti itu ke tanah secara perlahan. "Tidak tahu, appa dan eomma tiba-tiba saja memberhentikan kami dari sekolah."

"Begitu, ya."

Rasanya tidak pantas jika ia harus membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut dengan gadis kecil seperti Sofia. Dia mungkin tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu sampai mereka berdua harus berhenti dari sekolah umum dan melanjutkan pendidikan dengan home-schooling, saat itu juga Seungkwan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Ayo kita kembali, terlalu lama berada di luar saat hujan juga akan membuatmu sakit."

Setelah Sofia selesai mengubur peti harta karun itu kembali di balik tanah, mereka keluar bersama-sama dari hutan itu. Kali ini Sofia menggandeng tangan Seungkwan begitu erat, bahkan memeluknya sampai ke pipi.

"Sofia, neo gwenchana?"

"Nan gwenchana, oppa."

Otomatis lengan Seungkwan merangkul bahu Sofia, sekedar untuk menghangatkannya meski sebenarnya tidak berguna sama sekali.

Sebelum makan malam berlangsung, seperti biasanya Seungkwan selalu mengerjakan PR, setidaknya dia bisa mencicil dan mengerjakan sisanya setelah makan malam.

Ada sedikit kesulitan yang di alami Seungkwan setelah ia pindah sekolah, yaitu tingkat kesulitan pelajaran yang diterapkan di sekolah itu sendiri. Karena Seungkwan berasal dari sekolah tidak terakreditasi, maka tingkat kesulitan pelajarannya pun tidak akan setinggi yang ada di sekolahnya sekarang, bahkan persaingan pun jauh lebih ketat. Di sekolah barunya banyak sekali orang-orang pintar, maka dari itu Seungkwan harus berusaha dua kali lipat agar dapat mengimbangi mereka.

Biologi ada pelajaran yang sebenarnya mudah, tetapi teorinya benar-benar sangat sulit untuk diingat. Bahasa latin, macam-macam bagian dan jenis dari sebuah organismus, dan banyak lagi. Ketika ia sampai pada titik tersulitnya, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mengingat akan seseorang yang kebetulan "pintar" dalam segala hal. Tidak jauh, letaknya berada tepat di sebelah kamar Seungkwan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk."

"Vernon? Sedang sibuk?"

"Aniyo, masuk saja."

Seungkwan masuk ke kamar Vernon bersama dengan buku biologi dan sebatang pensil di tangannya.

"Duduklah." Vernon menepuk tempat tidurnya, menandakan bahwa Seungkwan diperbolehkan untuk duduk di sana.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Main game, aku bosan sekali, juga belum ngantuk."

"Memangnya besok kau tidak harus bangun pagi untuk belajar?" (yang dimaksud belajar adalah home-schooling).

Vernon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Besok belajarnya digeser beberapa jam, jadi paling sesudah makan siang gurunya baru akan datang."

"Begitu." anggukan kepala Seungkwan menjadi akhir dari basa-basi mereka. "Kalau kau tidak sibuk, aku mau meminta pertolongan.

"Pertolongan apa?"

"Ini," Seungkwan menaruh buku biologinya tepat di depan dan menghadap ke arah Vernon, jadi ia bisa langsung melihatnya dengan jelas, "aku tidak mengerti bagian yang ini. Kau mungkin bisa mengajariku?"

"Coba kulihat." Vernon mengambil buku biologi itu dan membacanya dengan seksama sampai ia menyipitkan matanya yang relatif besar sebagai seseorang yang memiliki darah Korea. "Ooh.. ini sih mudah. Kalau alat reproduksi laki-laki kau sudah tahu, kan?"

"Ne, aku sudah tahu."

"Bagus. Kalau alat reproduksi perempuan, sudah tahu juga?"

"Aku sudah membacanya beberapa kali, tapi masih ada hal yang belum aku mengerti."

"Agak sulit sih, tapi ayo kita belajar."

Tanpa mengeluh, Vernon dengan sabarnya mengajadi Seungkwan dengan materi yang tidak ia mengerti, begitu juga dengan Seungkwan yang sangat berniatan tinggi untuk belajar dan mengerti tentang apa yang Vernon ajarkan saat ini. Beruntung bagi Seungkwan karena ia memiliki saudara yang nyaris mencapai kemampuan jenius sekaligus penyabar. Apa yang mereka lakukan tentu memiliki banyak kelebihan; itu akan membawa Seungkwan mengeluarkan waktu lebih banyak bersama Vernon hingga mereka pun menjadi lebih dekat. Terbukti hanya dengan bantuan kecil yang Vernon berikan seperti ini, rasa canggung mereka lama-lama memudar dan hilang.

"Intinya, jika ada sperma masuk, maka ovum dibuahi oleh sperma. Ovum yang sudah dibuahi akan membentuk zigot, kemudian bergerak menuju rahim."

"Begitu ya..." Seungkwan mengangguk dengan pensil di bawah dagunya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi jika ovum tidak dibuahi oleh sperma?"

"Akan terjadi menstruasi. Karena jaringan dalam dinding yang telah menebal dan banyak pembuluh darah akan rusak jatuh."

"Aw."

"Sulit memang jadi perempuan."

"Beruntung pria tidak memiliki ovarium."

"Meski hanya perempuan yang memiliki ovarium, tetap saja pria yang membuahkan mereka, bukan?" kata Vernon seraya melempar senyuman itu lagi yang membuat tengkuk Seungkwan berkeringat.

"Dulu aku pikir, dengan hanya berciuman saja, seorang perempuan sudah bisa langsung hamil." kata Seungkwan.

"Dulu aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi ternyata mereka harus _berusaha_ lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan seorang anak. Lebih dari sekedar ciuman."

"Kau sudah pernah merasakan ciuman sebelumnya?"

"Belum. Kau sudah?" tanya Vernon, gelengan kepala adalah jawaban Seungkwan yang paling jelas. "Mau coba denganku?"

"Byeontae!" refleks Seungkwan memukul dada Vernon. "Lebih parah dari byeontae, kau baru saja mengatakannya kepada seorang namja."

"Memangnya kenapa? Cinta tidak mengenal ras, fisik, atau jenis kelamin, kan?"

Diam, mencoba untuk mengerti kalimat Vernon yang terakhir bukanlah hal mudah untuk Seungkwan. Padahal yang Seungkwan bicarakan sebelumnya adalah alat reproduksi perempuan yang sangat penting, bernama ovarium, tapi sepertinya Vernon baru saja gagal fokus dengan diskusi mereka.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku."

"Sama-sama. Mau ke kamar?"

"Kupikir kau sudah mau tidur."

"Aniyo, bermainlah sebentar di sini sampai kau merasa benar-benar mengantuk."

Yah... bukan ide yang buruk, toh Seungkwan juga belum merasakan kantuk yang akut sekali. Bermain sebentar di kamar Vernon mungkin akan membantunya agar mengantuk lebih cepat, atau siapa tahu mereka dapat berdiskusi tentang pelajaran yang lainnya.

"Vernon, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja!"

"Ada suatu waktu di mana kau terlihat sangat diam dan mencurigakan, tapi di waktu yang lainnya kau menjadi sangat aktif dan banyak omong. Moodmu berubah semudah itu, ya?"

"Bukan mood," Vernon bersandar di atas bantal, sementara Seungkwan terduduk sila di sampingnya, "aku hanya tidak suka banyak bicara di depan orang tua atau adikku."

"Wae?"

"Entahlah... remaja sepertiku masih memiliki emosi yang labil, kau mungkin juga tahu rasanya seperti apa."

"Bagiku mungkin agak berbeda." Seungkwan tersenyum. "Waktu aku masih kecil, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa orang tuaku pergi? Kenapa mereka tidak berada di sampingku? Kenapa aku bisa berada di bawah tangan panti asuhan? Apakah aku tidak dicintai? Itu semua muncul di kepalaku seiring aku beranjak dewasa. Karena sudah terlalu lama berada di panti asuhan, orang tua asuhku bahkan menyuruhku untuk pergi, keluar dari panti asuhan dan berkelana agar aku tahu dunia ini seperti apa."

"Apa yang orang tua asuhmu bilang itu benar." Vernon menyela. "Kau harus keluar dari panti asuhan dan mengetahui banyak hal di dunia ini. Hanya saja, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, dunia ini tidak hanya diisi oleh orang-orang baik, bahkan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa dunia ini adalah tempat hidupnya orang-orang jahat."

"Setuju." kata Seungkwan. "Namun, ketika aku bertemu dengan keluarga Chwe, aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar hidup di bawah perlindungan orang-orang baik. Aku beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

Sebuah doa dari seorang anak yatim piatu tidaklah maruk, tetapi sederhana seperti memiliki orang tua yang menyayangi mereka, tempat berlindung dan juga hidup yang lebih baik. Keluarga Chwe adalah jawaban dari doa Seungkwan yang sudah hampir seumur hidupnya ia panjatkan. Seungkwan tidak bisa membayangkan nanti ketika ia merayakan ulang tahun ke delapan belasnya bersama keluarga Chwe, keluarganya yang baru. Belum tentu meriah dan mewah, tetapi sudah pasti akan menjadi jauh lebih hangat dan berarti.

Vernon mungkin tidak mengerti, tapi ia mau mendengarkan. Meski kelihatannya dingin, sebenarnya Vernon sendiri peduli dengan apa yang Seungkwan katakan, bagaimana perasaan di hatinya dan apa yang ia inginkan. Cukup dari caranya menatap dan diam setiap kali Seungkwan berbicara.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang keluarga ini, karena aku sudah menjadi bagian darinya." Seungkwan melanjutkan. Melihat wajah Vernon sepertinya ia tertarik dengan topik mereka kali ini. Terlepas dari pelajaran, mereka juga akan membuat sedikit _'deep coversation'_ di malam hari yang sepi.

"Sayangnya, tidak ada banyak hal yang menarik tentang diriku." Vernon menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Aaaah, jangan begitu!" melihat aksi Vernon yang jarang itu, Seungkwan mendorong tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan seakan meminta Vernon untuk berbicara lebih tentang dirinya sendiri. "Kau tahu? Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku langsung berpikir bahwa kau adalah seorang primadona sekolah."

"Aku tidak sekolah. Kau kecewa?"

"Sangat kecewa." tanpa disadari, jarak antara Seungkwan dan Vernon menjadi semakin dekat lama-kelamaan. "Aku benar-benar berharap bahwa aku bisa berangkat sekolah bersamamu, atau setidaknya melihatmu digilai oleh para yeoja di sekolah."

"Hmmm, sepertinya tidak perlu sekolah pun aku sudah tahu siapa yang menggilaiku saat ini."

"Nugu?"

"Kau."

"Eish..." tatapan mata Seungkwan berubah menjadi sangat tajam ke arah Vernon, tapi justru itu menimbulkan tawaan bagi Vernon hingga terpingkal-pingkal. "Apa untungnya menggilaimu, huh?"

Vernon tersenyum. "Neomu giyeowo."

"Hentikan itu sekarang juga atau aku akan-OMO!"

Refleks Seungkwan melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke atas tubuh Vernon ketika lampu dan listrik lainnya tiba-tiba mati dan ruangan pun menjadi gelap. Gelap gulita, sampai keduanya tidak dapat melihat apa yang berada di sekitar mereka. Hanya satu: kulit yang saling menempel pada keduanya, itu pun tidak sepenuhnya mereka sadar dengan apa yang mereka rasakan, terutama Seungkwan, ia terlalu sibuk untuk melawan rasa takut akibat gelap.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mati lampu!?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Mulai seminggu yang lalu ada program giliran listrik karena terjadi kebakaran di kota." jelas Vernon.

"Haiissh, aku benci gelap!"

"Ada aku." Vernon sengaja melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Seungkwan dalam tujuan untuk menggoda si penakut itu.

"Jangan macam-macam!"

"Kau yang mulai."

"Aaaah! Diam!" Seungkwan nyaris merengek di atas bahu Vernon. "Kira-kira berapa lama ini akan berlangsung?"

"Dua jam atau lebih, kau pasti sudah tertidur setiap giliran listrik dilakukan?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidur di atas jam sebelas."

"Pantas."

Begitu terus, dan Seungkwan menjadi sangat banyak berbicara demi memastikan bahwa Vernon masih ada di sana bersamanya, setidaknya ia tidak sedang memeluk hantu atau semacamnya. Anehnya, Vernon terus saja menjawab apa yang dikatakan oleh Seungkwan, itupun menjadi salah satu bentuk peduli Vernon terhadap Seungkwan yang cengeng dan penakut. Terkadang tertawa, menjahili, tapi Vernon tidak melepas tangannya dari tubuh Seungkwan.

"Ahh, jinjja, aku bisa mati kalau begini terus."

"Biarkan aku bercerita."

"Tidak sekarang, Hansol-ah."

"Dulu ketika aku masih kec-"

"Sssshhh!" tangan Seungkwan menutupi mulut Vernon secepat kilat dan mereka berdua terdiam. "Vernon."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencium bau sesuatu."

Vernon menyingkirkan tangan Seungkwan dari mulutnya. "Bau apa?"

"Seperti daging, tapi aku tidak yakin."

"Kau lapar?"

"Aniyo, ini bukan bau daging biasa. Aku... tidak mengenal baunya seperti apa."

Vernon terdiam.

"Perasaanku saja." Seungkwan kembali merilekskan tubuhnya, tapi tetap berpegang erat pada tubuh Vernon. "Oh iya, tadi aku bermain bersama Sofia, lalu kami pergi ke hutan yang berada di belakang rumah."

"Lalu?"

Seungkwan menceritakan segalanya, dari awal ketika ia dan Sofia keluar dari rumah dan berjumpa dengan hujan, bagaimana tampak Sofia ketika ia bermain dengan tanah dan juga menyipratkan air hujan dengan sepatu bootnya, sampai mereka menemukan hutan di belakang rumah dan harta karun di dalamnya, bagaimana isinya, apa yang Sofia katakan tentang harta karunnya, apa arti harta karun itu baginya. Intonasi yang Seungkwan gunakan benar-benar tinggi seperti orang yang sangat senang, sampai ia lupa bahwa sekarang ini sedang mati lampu.

"Sofia bilang kau juga punya banyak harta karun di hutan itu. Benar begitu?"

"Mmm," Vernon mengangguk, "benar, tapi itu dulu. Aku sudah besar sekarang, tidak bermain lagi dengan hal semacam itu."

"Apa aku boleh membuat harta karunku sendiri di sana?"

"Tentu boleh, nanti juga kau akan membuatnya."

"Apa harta karunmu berisikan boneka seperti milik Sofia?"

"Tidak. Harta karunku... berbentuk yang lain."

"Mmm, karena Sofia sudah memberi tahuku tentang harta karunnya, kau juga harus memberi tahu tentang salah satu harta karunmu kepadaku. Oke?"

"Baiklah."

"Satu hal lagi yang ingin kutahu darimu." obrolan mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum lampu benar-benar menyala. "Ketika kau tahu bahwa aku datang ke rumah ini dan akan menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga kalian, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Kau mau jawaban yang jujur atau bohongan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau yang jujur. Positif atau negatif, kau harus mengatakannya."

"Jujur, ya?" Vernon mengulangi. "Tentang kedatanganmu, aku sama sekali tidak membencinya, tapi aku juga tidak terlalu menyukainya. Aku senang karena aku bisa memiliki saudara laki-laki, terlebih lagi kita seumuran, aku merasa bahwa kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan umur kita. Namun, aku juga takut bahwa orang tuaku akan lebih menyukaimu daripada putra mereka yang satu ini, tapi aku tahu orang tuaku bukanlah orang yang mudah terpengaruh dan pilih kasih, aku juga tahu bahwa kau bukan seorang penjilat atau pencari perhatian. Kau adalah Seungkwan, saudaraku."

Entah bagaimana harus mengucapkannya, tapi Seungkwan merasa sangat senang mendengar kejujuran seorang Vernon saat ini.

"Di beberapa kesempatan, aku tidak merasa bahwa kau adalah saudaraku, yah... aku tahu kita ini saudara tiri. Tapi ada suatu waktu di mana aku merasa bahwa hubungan kita ini bukanlah sekedar adik-kakak."

"Lalu?"

"Sulit dijelaskan oleh kata-kata, tapi aku merasa berbeda-berbeda dari yang lainnya."

Seungkwan mengepalkan telapak tangannya di belakang bahu Vernon. "Apa sekarang kau sudah mulai bisa menyukai kedatanganmu?"

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu."

Sayang sekali saat ini Seungkwan tidak dapat melihat wajah Vernon, karena sudah pasti wajah bule yang tampan itu akan terlihat kikuk atau malu-malu, berhubung Vernon adalah orang yang canggung.

"Aku mengantuk." Seungkwan menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan turun dari atas tubuh (lebih tepatnya paha) Vernon.

"Tidur di sini saja."

"Gwenchana, aku bukan seseorang yang tidur dengan rapi."

"Aku tidak pernah masalah dengan itu. Tidurlah disini! Kalau ada yang tiba-tiba memelukmu dan itu bukan aku bagaimana?"

"Vernon..."

"Mianhae." Vernon terkekeh, sementara Seungkwan terdiam di samping Vernon dan memikirkan bagaimana ia akan mati di kamarnya jika apa yang Vernon katakan itu benar-benar terjadi. Kedengarannya memang bodoh dan tidak masuk akal, mungkin juga tidak mungkin, tapi di situasi yang seperti ini, rasa takut Seungkwan jauh lebih besar daripada gaya gravitasi.

"Bangunkan aku pukul tujuh." gerutu Seungkwan seraya masuk ke dalam selimut dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Vernon.

x

x

x

x

x

Libur, akhirnya sampai juga pada akhir pekan. Dua hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kebanyakan anak sekolah. Kecuali bagi Vernon dan Sofia, Seungkwan bisa sedikit bersantai sebelum memulai kembali dengan rutinitas belajarnya karena ia harus belajar 'dua kali lipat' dari teman-temannya yang lain di sekolah. Sayangnya akhir pekan ini diguyur hujan, jadi tidak ada kesempatan bagi Seungkwan untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar.

Ding Dong. Bel rumah mereka terdengar sampai ke dapur, Seungkwan cepat-cepat berlari ke ruang tengah dan membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang berada di luar.

"Selamat siang." Seungkwan memberi hormat ke pada tamu yang datang. Tamunya sangat familiar, beberapa kali dalam seminggu Seungkwan selalu melihat orang ini datang.

"Apa Vernon ada di rumah?" tanya orang itu.

"Tentu, dia ada di kamarnya."

"Hi, profesor." suara Vernon terdengar dari lantai dua, ternyata dia sudah nangkring di dekat tangga dengan wajah malasnya.

"Siap untuk pelajaran hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus."

Seungkwan tertawa melihat interaksi antara Vernon dan guru privatnya. "Nikmati pelajaran kalian. Aku akan keluar sebentar membeli sesuatu."

"Hujan-hujan begini?" tanya si profesor. Meski Vernon memanggilnya dengan sebutan profesor, pada kenyataannya tampak orang itu jauh lebih muda, bahkan seperti orang yang masih berumur tiga puluhan.

"Gwenchana, aku pakai payung."

"Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Seungkwan lalu keluar dari rumah dan pergi menuju toko grosir terdekat. Beruntung perumahannya difasilitasi oleh mini market dan juga beberapa restoran kecil, karena tempat ini relatif berada di dataran tinggi dan banyak dikunjungi turis, makanya ada banyak tempat umum untuk disinggahi. Tidak terletak jauh dari rumahnya, Seungkwan dapat meraih sebuah toko grosir kecil yang biasa ia kunjungi setelah pulang sekolah.

"Annyeong haseyo." ia menyapa sang penjual.

"Ada yang kau cari?"

"Ne, aku mencari beberapa bahan kering untuk membuat kimchi jigae."

"Ada di jajaran paling belakang."

"Gomawo."

Begitu Seungkwan menemukan tempatnya, ia merasa bahwa surga sedang berpihak kepadanya karena apa yang ia cari sangat mudah ditemukan dan juga lengkap.

"Ahh ini... ini juga... atau mungkin ini? Tapi kok mahal?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada di rumah itu."

Seungkwan mendengar seperti ada orang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya, dan menyadari bahwa seseorang benar-benar berada di sampingnya dan berbicara kepadanya.

"Uhmm, kau berbicara kepadaku?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada di rumah itu."

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar fatal."

"Maaf, tapi... apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan?"

Seorang namja, berambut hitam agak berantakan dan kusut, kurang lebih tinggi tubuhnya sama dengan Seungkwan, memakai sweater lusuh berwarna putih dan juga celana jeans yang kelonggaran. Namja ini aneh, tapi sepertinya Seungkwan pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Selagi masih ada kesempatan, keluarlah dari sana."

"W-wae, ada apa?"

"Rumah itu bukanlah tempat yang aman."

"Ne!?"

"Jika kau ingin selamat, dengarkan apa yang kubicarakan!"

"Ta-tapi... ada apa? Kenapa sangat tiba-tiba?" Seungkwan tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun tentang apa yang namja ini bicarakan. Namun, ketika Seungkwan sadar, namja ini adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikannya lewat jendela di rumah seberang. "Kau orang itu!? Kau si pengintip itu!?"

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin hidup, keluarlah dari rumah itu dan lari yang jauh. Tidak perduli apakah kau akan memiliki rumah lagi atau tidak, tapi jangan kembali ke sana."

"...bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"..."

"..."

Namja itu menatap Seungkwan.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Jadi juga chapter tiga wkwk. Tadinya mau dipanjangin lagiii dikiiit cuma biarlah segini dulu aja wkwk. Sekali lagi, makasih buat review, favourites dan segalanya. Author bahagia banget berkat dukungan dari kalian semua :' semoga chapter ke depannya bisa lebih panjang dan lebih baik lagiiii. Maaf belum maksimal, tapi tetep dukung okeee? Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaa.


	4. Intermezzo: Happy Eid Mubarak !

Happy Eid Mubarak !

Saya sebagai author mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H kepada seluruh pembaca setia yang merayakannya. Agak telat memang, gapapa, yang penting niatnya, hehe.  
Semoga para pembaca selalu diberikan kesehatan, rezeki dan juga kebaikan yang berlimpah, sekaligus mood untuk baca FF author.  
Mohon dimaafkan jika author punya satu atau beberapa kesalahan yang bikin pembaca semua jadi kurang nyaman atau mungkin tidak berkenan di hati. Author juga seorang manusia, tempatnya dosa dan tidak akan lepas dari kesalahan duniawi. Eheh.  
Gak kerasa udah lebaran lagi aja, ternyata udah lumayan lama semenjak author nulis FF Annoying Senior yang pertama di . Makasih karena kalian semua udah jadi sumber semangat author buat tetep nulis FF yang gak masuk akal atau bahkan geje, semoga kita tetap bisa jadi partner author-reader sampai lebaran berikutnya. YEY.

Segini dulu salam-salam dari author. Terima kasih karena udah mau sempetin buat baca, engga juga gapapa hehe. Maafin sekali lagi karena telat nulisnya, author jadi merasa gak enak haha.

Oke, The Chwe next chapter is still on progress, please wait a little bit :3  
Keep support and fighting untuk kita semua!

Wassalam.


	5. Chapter 4

**[!] THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SCENE AND CONTENT. MAKE SURE YOU ARE MENTALLY CAPABLE TO READ. WE DON'T TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR SANITY AND INNOCENCE DISORDER.**

x

x

Karena tidak ingin menjadi orang yang terlihat bodoh, Seungkwan memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan apa yang orang itu bicarakan. Apa alasannya orang itu berbicara tidak masuk akal layaknya seorang pembaca masa depan? Dia bilang Seungkwan tidak akan selamat jika ia tidak keluar dari rumah keluarga Chwe. Satu-satunya yang dapat Seungkwan ingat tentang keluarga Chwe adalah, bagaimana mereka menyelamati, menghidupi dan menyayangi Seungkwan seperti tidak ada yang dapat melakukan tiga macam hal itu kepadanya.

Orang itu mungkin gila, pikir Seungkwan. Andai kata Seungkwan memang harus pergi dari rumah keluarga Chwe, belum tentu juga ada rumah yang lebih baik daripada apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Pergi kemana? Seungkwan pun tidak tahu. Rumah ini adalah tempat berlindung satu-satunya bagi Seungkwan, tidak punya keluarga atau kerabat, kembali ke panti asuhan juga bukan sebuah ide yang seratus persen baik baginya. Jelas, itu semua hanya omong kosong, mungkin orang itu hanya iri karena tidak memiliki kehidupan yang seistimewa hidup keluarga Chwe.

Seungkwan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menemukan Sofia sedang bermain di ruang tamu dengan beberapa boneka yang mengelilingnya. Sepertinya ia sedang bermain ala orang dari konglomerat Inggris; meminum teh. Itu adalah permainan paling mainstream bagi anak-anak.

"Oh!" Sofia berhenti sejenak dari permainannya. "Seungkwan oppa darimana?"

"Habis membeli bahan-bahan untuk ibu memasak nanti malam. Sofia sedang bermain apa?" tanya Seungkwan seraya menghampiri Sofia dan beberapa 'teman'nya. Terkadang Seungkwan mengelus kepala boneka-boneka itu agar terlihat lebih akrab.

"Kami sedang minum teh, oppa mau bergabung?"

"Ide bagus." jawab Seungkwan.

Sofia melompat kegirangan. "Ayo oppa, sebelumnya perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeong haseyo," Seungkwan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan boneka-boneka itu, "namaku Seungkwan, sekarang aku akan bergabung bersama kalian."

"Hore! Yang ini namanya Jung Chanwoo." Sofia membawa Seungkwan agar ia mau bersalaman dengan bonekanya. Apa yang Seungkwan lakukan saat ini sangatlah kekanak-kanakan, tapi ia senang jika ia bisa menghibur Sofia dengan cara seperti ini. "Yang ini namanya Son Chaeyoung dan yang ini namanya Jeon Jungkook."

"Woah, teman-temanmu memiliki nama yang sangat bagus."

"Mulai sekarang Seungkwan oppa akan menjadi teman kita semua, okey?"

Jika kembali mengingat masa lalu, Seungkwan juga memiliki masa kecil yang spesial seperti ini. Ia memiliki banyak sekali teman-teman berwuju boneka untuk menemaninya bermain, tapi bonekanya tidak sebagus dan juga semahal yang dimiliki Sofia. Namun, terlepas dari itu, Seungkwan merasa semuanya cukup adil untuk dirasakan, toh sekarang ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang belum tentu anak-anak yatim piatu lainnya bisa dapatkan. Bersyukur, itu yang terpenting.

"Kapan guru privatmu datang?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Sebentar lagi." Sofia membenarkan posisi boneka-bonekanya. "Malas sekali untuk belajar."

"Waeyo? Kau kan sudah menjadi gadis yang cerdas, semakin banyak belajar, kau akan menjadi semakin hebat."

"Tapi aku ingin pergi ke sekolah umum seperti oppa. Bertemu dengan teman-teman dan bermain dengan banyak orang."

"Gwenchana, kalau tahun ini nilaimu bagus, kau pasti bisa masuk ke sekolah umum. Belajarlah dengan baik, lalu tanya eomma dan appa apakah kau boleh daftar ke sekolah umum." sebisa mungkin Seungkwan menjadi seorang kakak yang berguna bagi Sofia. Dia tahu bahwa memang berbicara saja tidak cukup karena Seungkwan sendiri tidak tahu apa yang Sofia rasakan saat ini, mungkin bosan, jenuh, ia ingin keluar dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baru.

"Mmm," Sofia menggeser bokongnya dan mengadap ke arah Seungkwan, "tentang sekolah itu... aku butuh bantuanmu, oppa."

"Ne?"

"Oppa," wajah Sofia memelas dan tangannya mencengkram erat tangan Seungkwan, "aku benar-benar ingin masuk ke sekolah umum, belajar di rumah itu sangat membosankan. Aku berjanji akan belajar lebih keras dan mendapat nilai yang bagus, tapi maukah oppa membantuku untuk berkata kepada eomma dan appa bahwa aku mau masuk ke sekolah umum?"

Keinginan gadis kecil ini memang bukan main, Sofia perlu sedikit kebebasan untuk perkembangannya sendiri, karena jika dibiarkan seperti ini dirinya sendiri pun tidak akan merasa bahagia. Setuju atau tidaknya Seungkwan masih ragu, tapi ia sangat mendukung keinginan Sofia untuk masuk ke sekolah umum seperti normalnya anak-anak lain.

"Kita coba, ya."

Dan Seungkwan bertanya-tanya apakah Vernon juga mempunyai keinginan yang sama.

Seluruh keluarga berkumpul lagi ketika makan malam tiba. Pada hari-hari biasa, makan malam adalah satu-satunya waktu di mana mereka dapat berkumpul bersama dan berdiskusi tentang masalah internal keluarga. Tuan Chwe merupakan seorang pria yang sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan segala macamnya, dari pagi sampai malam sampai terkadang melewati makan malam. Sedangkan Nyonya Chwe bekerja sebagai suster khusus anak di rumah sakit, memang tidak setiap hari bekerja, tapi cukup sibuk jika ia sedang dalam tugas. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur, mereka semua bertemu lagi di meja makan seraya menyantap kimchi jigae yang lezat.

"Eomma." Sofia membuka sebuah pembicaraan baru. Sementara Seungkwan yang duduk di sampingnya mulai menyadari kenapa Sofia melakukan ini. "Tadi siang aku baru saja membicarakan sesuatu dengan Seungkwan oppa."

Sofia ini, gaya bicaranya seperti gadis dewasa.

Bukannya melanjutkan apa yang sudah ia mulai, Sofia malah menyikut lengan Seungkwan seraya menyeringai.

"Uhh... iya..." Seungkwan menaruh sumpit besi di samping mangkuknya. "Tadi siang Sofia dan aku iseng-iseng membicarakan sesuatu, tentang sekolah."

"..."

"Ini hanya pendapatku saja, kalian boleh menolaknya." lanjut Seungkwan gugup. "Karena Sofia sering kali mengeluh jenuh dan bosan berada di rumah setiap hari, dia juga ingin memiliki banyak teman yang menggunakan seragam yang sama layaknya anak-anak lain, kupikir mendaftarkannya ke sekolah umum bukanlah ide yang buruk."

Orang tuanya terdiam dan saling memandang.

"Umurnya masih sebelas tahun dan dia membutuhkan lingkungan yang jauh lebih luas untuk berkembang, dia perlu tahu lebih banyak tentang anak-anak seumurannya."

Sulit dipercaya, tapi Seungkwan baru saja mengatakannya, tidak tahu pula dari mana semua kata-kata itu datang hingga ia merasa bahwa semuanya telah disampaikan dengan sempurna.

"Setidaknya... berikan dia kegiatan di luar, seperti ikut klub olahraga atau musik. Aku yakin dia akan senang sekali, bukan begitu Sofia?" Seungkwan menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Eomma, appa, jebal-yo. Aku ingin memiliki banyak teman seperti Seungkwan oppa."

Sofia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja dan itu hanya dapat dilihat oleh Seungkwan. Sudah pasti keinginan anak ini besar sekali untuk pergi keluar dan melihat dunia yang lebih luas ketimbang hanya bermain boneka di ruang tamu dari rumah yang sangat besar ini.

Kedua orang tuanya memang terlihat tidak yakin, tapi tidak mungkin juga mereka mengabaikan keinginan sang anak.

"Baiklah, kita daftar ke sekolah publik, ya."

"WA JINJJA!?" Sofia nyaris saja menjerit saking kegirangannya. Anggukan kedua orang tuanya menjadi sebuah jawaban yang memuaskan dan membuat Sofia turun dari kursi untuk memeluk mereka di sisi yang lain. Di tempatnya, Seungkwan tersenyum menandakan bahwa ia turut berbahagia dengan keputusan yang sudah diambil. "Gomawo, eomma, appa. Sofia senang sekali."

Apa Sofia baru saja menangis? Terdengar isakan kecil di sela-sela suaranya, dia sudah pasti merasa senang sekali.

"Vernon." panggil ayahnya. Oh benar, Vernon, dia tidak terdengar suaranya dari tadi, seperti biasanya. "Kau ingin daftar ke sekolah publik juga? Nilaimu selama ini stabil dan relatif di atas rata-rata, kan?"

"Aniyo." kata Vernon. "Aku menetap di rumah."

Jawaban yang sangat disayangkan oleh Seungkwan, padahal dengana adanya momen ini, Seungkwan berharap bahwa Vernon akan terdorong pula hatinya untuk pergi ke sekolah publik. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila Seungkwan dan Vernon bisa memakai seragam sekolah yang sama, atau setidaknya sama-sama menggunakan seragam sekolah. Mungkin Vernon memang sudah nyaman dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini; yang penyendiri.

x

x

x

x

x

Suatu malam, bersama dengan alunan lagu lama dari piringan vinyl record di ruang tamu yang sunyi nan menenangkan. Seungkwan sangat menikmati lagu yang dipilih oleh Vernon; Bohemian Rhapsody dari band legendaris Inggris, Queen. Seungkwan sendiri tidak percaya bahwa Vernon mengoleksi begitu banyak piringan vinyl record dari artis-artis terkenal pada zaman dahulu, mungkin era di mana orang tua mereka masih remaja.

Seraya menyeruput teh hangat, Seungkwan menunggu Vernon yang sedang mandi. Berselonjor di sofa, menikmati suasana malam hari meski hanya di dalam rumah, ditemani oleh lagu lama dan juga piyama hangat yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Suka lagunya?" suara Vernon tiba-tiba terdengar. Vernon keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek saja dan handuk kecil yang dikalungkan di leher, begitu percaya diri tanpa menggunakan baju apapun yang mentupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Kau tidak masuk angin?" tanya Seungkan seraya memperhatikan Vernon yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"Aniyo." Vernon menghampiri alat perekam vinyl dan tiba-tiba mengganti piringan hitam yang sedang terpasang dengan piringan hitam yang lain.

"Kenapa diganti?"

"Aku punya lagu yang lebih baik." katanya. Benar, Vernon selalu memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk segalanya.

Lagu Love of My Life, masih dari band yang sama, terlantun lewat piringan hitam vinyl dan mendistribusikan keindahan musiknya lewat udara hingga sampai ke telinga Seungkwan. Sangat melow, tapi nyaman untuk didengar, apalagi di malam yang sepi syahdu seperti ini, ketika tidak ada siapapun di rumah dan kedua anak muda itu punya kebebasan untuk melakukan hal yang mereka sukai di rumah.

"Geser!" seru Vernon. Seungkwan yang sedang berselonjor nikmat segera menggeser tubuhnya lebih rapat ke senderan sofa dan membiarkan Vernon duduk di bibir sofa memunggungi Seungkwan.

"Ish, rambutmu masih basah tuh airnya sampai menetes kepadaku. Keringkan cepat!"

Bukannya melakukan seperti apa yang Seungkwan sudah katakan, Vernon malah mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan dan mengarahkannya kepada Seungkwan hingga airnya menyiprat semua ke wajah Seungkwan.

"HANSOL-AH MWOYA!?"

"Ckck, dasar cerewet."

"Aku tidak cerewet, kau yang terlalu pendiam."

"Semenjak kau ada di sini aku jadi terpaksa banyak bicara, tahu?"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bicara padaku!"

"Tidak mungkin!" Vernon mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Kau bisa bunuh diri karena ketakutan jika aku tidak berbicara sama sekali kepadamu."

"Benar juga, sih."

Malam ini orang tua mereka dan juga Sofia sedang mengunjungi seorang kerabat dari ayah mereka yang sedang sakit. Tepat setelah sang ayah pulang dari kantor, ia mendapat telepon yang mengatakan bahwa kerabatnya itu masuk rumah sakit, hingga mereka harus cepat-cepat pergi lagi. Kebetulan sang ibu adalah seorang perawat, mungkin dia juga bisa membantu dalam beberapa hal kecil. Sofia juga anak yang mudah dibujuk karena masih kecil, jadi dia ikut pergi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut pergi?" tanya Seungkwan seraya menyeruput teh dari cangkir.

"Tidak ah. Paling di sana hanya berdiam di ruang tunggu, di rumah lebih enak."

"Dasar anak rumahan." Seungkwan menendang tubuh Vernon perlahan. "Oh iya, Vernon, karena Sofia sudah daftar ke sekolah umum, kau tidak ada niatan untuk daftar juga?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ya..." Seungkwan duduk lebih tegak dari sebelumnya. "Tidakkah kau punya pemikiran bahwa sekolah umum itu sangat menyenangkan? Maksudku, remaja sepertimu ini tentu akan sangat mudah mendapatkan teman, ditambah lagi wajahmu yang tampan."

"Jadi mereka semua mau berteman denganku karena wajahku tampan?"

"..."

"..."

"Susah ya bicara denganmu." Seungkwan melempar tatapan sinis ke arah Vernon, sementara lawan bicaranya itu hanya tertawa.

"Aniyo, aku nyaman berada di rumah."

"Hm, hm, terserah."

Vernon memutar kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Seungkwan yang sedang sibuk memutar-mutar sendok di dalam cangkir, padahal Vernon yakin sekali bahwa gulanya sudah seratus persen tercampur dan larut bersama dengan teh.

"Seungkwan." panggilnya.

"Ne?

"Aku hanya memanggil."

"Kau menyukai namaku?" tanya Seungkwan dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi.

"Eo, semuanya, tentangmu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Seungkwan buru-buru menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja dan membuat wajah yang serius.

"Selama aku tinggal bersama dengan keluarga ini, kau adalah orang yang paling berbeda dari semuanya." kata Seungkwan.

"Aku? Berbeda?"

"Mmm. Sangat berbeda. Ada sisi lain darimu yang membuatku tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu. Kau ini misterius, tapi di sisi yang lain juga kau sangat terbuka. Apa dirimu memang seperti ini atau... kau hanya melakukannya kepadaku?"

Kedua tangan Vernon mengapit tubuh Seungkwan hingga merasa kegelian di bagian pinggang, bukan hanya itu, tapi Vernon juga sengaja membuat wajahnya semakin dekat dengan milik Seungkwan dan tersenyum layaknya penggoda kelas atas.

"Kau mau jawaban yang jujur atau bohongan?"

"Aku mau yang jujur."

"Oke." Vernon menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Aku melakukan ini tentu saja hanya kepadamu, karena siapa sangka aku akan memiliki seorang saudara laki-laki yang menarik sepertimu?"

"..."

"Semuanya tentangmu, aku menyukainya. Bagaimana kau berbicara kepadaku, menatapku, memperlakukan Sofia dan kedua orang tuaku, itu semua menimbulkan perasaan yang lain di dalam hati. Aku mungkin... memiliki perasaan yang tidak wajar kepadamu."

Seungkwan memiliki sedikit hambatan untuk mencerna kalimat Vernon ke dalam akal sehatnya. Namun, Seungkwan tidak ingin menghabiskan energinya untuk mengerti, cukup dengan mendengar saja, karena tanpa perlu mengerti pun Seungkwan sudah pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika ia ditanya; sama, sesuatu yang tidak masuk ke dalam nalar tapi nyata. Seperti rangkaian kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa Seungkwan menyayangi Vernon lebih dari sebatas saudara. Memang masih buram dan berantakan, tapi begitu adanya.

Sebelum Vernon melanjutkan, ia pergi sejenak untuk mematikan alat perekam vinyl itu lalu menggantinya dengan MP3-Player terbaru miliknya. Tentu saja dengan pilihan lagu yang jauh lebih modern ketimbang album piringan hitam.

"Climb on board, we'll go slow and high tempo..." mulut Vernon menyanyikan sepatah dua patah lirik lagu yang baru saja ia nyalakan dan kembali duduk di samping Seungkwan. "Aku suka lagu ini."

"Pillowtalk?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Temanku yang bernama Dokyeom pernah memutar lagunya sekali di kelas."

"Kau yakin bahwa kalian hanya berteman? Aku sering sekali mendengarmu bercerita tentangnya dan itu membuatku cemburu."

Malu tapi mau, ungkapan yang sangat tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaan Seungkwan saat ini. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa ada _lampu hijau_ tepat di depannya yang menandakan bahwa tidak ada halangan sama sekali untuk segera menyatakan perasaan, yang berarti mereka menjalin hubungan 'mutualisme'.

"Aku dan dia hanya berteman." Seungkwan memelankan suaranya dan membiarkan satu persatu lirik lagu masuk ke telinganya, diresapi dan mengendap di hati.

"Mungkin awalnya hanya berteman, lama kelamaan bisa menjadi cinta. Seperti kita, awalnya hanya adik-kakak, tapi sekarang... kita adalah dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta." bisik Vernon.

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu." ucap Seungkwan spontan. Sebuah jawaban yang begitu jauh dari ekspektasi keduanya, tapi tetap memberikan kepuasan, terutama bagi Vernon, jawaban itu bagaikan sebuah lagu yang merdu di telinganya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" Vernon tertawa, sangat pelan, sambil perlahan juga mendekati bibir Seungkwan yang kelihatannya kenyal dan manis itu.

Setelah sebuah senyuman yang miring dari bibir Vernon, ia membuat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Seungkwan secara lembut dan melumatnya perlahan. Sebagai seorang namja, Seungkwan memiliki pinggang yang relatif agak ramping dan itu menjadi daya tarik bagi Vernon, mudah untuk disentuh dan Seungkwan yang 'gelian' sangat mudah untuk dirangsang. Sementara bibir mereka masih beradu satu sama lain, Vernon dapat merasakan tubuh Seungkwan menggeliat lincah di atas sofa, membuat Vernon tidak tahan untuk segera merasakan keindahan tubuh montok itu.

Memindahkan ciuman dari bibir ke rahang merupakan hal yang dapat 'menyalakan' Seungkwan dengan mudah, hal itu dilakukan oleh Vernon sampai Seungkwan mengeluarkan suara desahan nikmat. Kali ini Vernon sudah berada di atas tubuh Seungkwan, siap untuk membuka celana Seungkwan setelah ia berhasil membuka celananya sendiri.

Cup... cup... inci per inci, detail per detail, Vernon tidak pernah melewatkan sedikitpun bagian dari leher Seungkwan untuk ia berikan sebuah ciuman mesra. "Kau boleh menyentuh milikku." bisik Vernon ditengah aktivitas 'giving'nya.

"Vernon."

"Hm?"

"Kurasa apa yang kita lakukan ini... benar-benar salah."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Title: The Chwe**

 **Pairing: Vernon - Seungkwan**

 **Casts: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Genre: yaoi, -**

 **Disclaimer: storyline is mine!**

 **Warning: Bahasa, typo(s), boyxboy, etc. Don't like the pairing/author/story? Please kindly leave this story immediately :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Aku mencintaimu, apa yang kau ragukan dari itu?"

Mereka sudah berada di tengah jalan, sementara keyakinan Seungkwan masih mengambang jauh dari keberaniannya. Menatap Vernon sedekat ini merupakan sebuah anugerah yang sangat besar dihidupnya. Sepasang mata yang indah itu membuat Seungkwan dapat melihat adanya dunia lain di mana mereka saling mencintai dan akan terus seperti itu.

"Tapi kita ini adik-kakak, terlebih lagi kita... uhh..."

Seperti masa bodoh, Vernon tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Seungkwan lebih jauh lagi. Ia kembali menjamah leher Seungkwan, kali ini semakin turun dan turun hingga mencapai titik terlemahnya.

"Jika aku mencintaimu, siapapun kau, aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti ini."

Tanpa meminta izin dari pemiliknya, Vernon meraba 'adik' milik Seungkwan dan meremasnya secara perlahan. Desahan yang lebih kuat mulai terdengar, tapi tetap saja Seungkwan menahan semua itu karena... tidak terbiasa. Padahal Vernon ingin mendengarnya jauh lebih keras lagi.

Ia raba, dielus perlahan, lalu dicium tanpa ampun. Seungkwan terpaksa harus menekan kepala Vernon agar ia menciumnya lebih dalam lagi, mungkin memasukkannya ke dalam mulut bukanlah ide yang buruk, karena Seungkwan sudah terlanjur menikmati.

"Ja-jangan... goda aku... mmhh.." Seungkwan tak kuasa menahan rasa geli yang bercampur nikmat di bawah sana.

Vernon terus melakukan kegiatannya, sesekali menjilat dan meletakkan lidahnya di kepala 'adik' milik Seungkwan. Tidak, Vernon tidak akan melakukannya lebih jauh, ia kembali ke atas dan melumat bibir Seungkwan lagi.

Karena menginginkan yang lebih, Seungkwan meluruskan tangannya ke bawah dan sengaja meraba 'adik' Vernon. Mengelus dan mencubitnya dengan penuh arti seraya memandang wajah Vernon yang semakin tampan dengan gairah membara.

"Damn, you are good."

"Aku mencintaimu, Vernon."

"That makes me want to do it even more."

Ganas, Vernon tidak dapat menahan 'adik'nya tetap berada di luar seperti itu. Dengan kedua tangannya Vernon membuka lebar kedua kaki Seungkwan dan mencari sebuah _celah kenikmatan_ di mana ia harus menempatkan 'adik'nya.

Seraya tersenyum jahil, lagi-lagi Vernon menggoda Seungkwan dengan cara mengusapkan 'adik'nya ke lubang bokong Seungkwan. Tak kuasa menahan rasa geli yang bercampur kenikmatan itu hingga Seungkwan ingin sekali menjerit di telinga Vernon seraya berkata 'jangan main-main lagi'.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Vernon mulai memasukan sedikit demi sedikit batang senangnya ke dalam lubang milik Seungkwan. "Aaah... Vernon..." dengan tangannya yang mencengkram bahu Vernon dengan erat, hampir saja Seungkwan berteriak karena rasa sakit yang timbul di bawah sana, tapi juga sesuatu yang memancing nafsunya.

Rasa sakit demi rasa cinta.

xx

xx

So we'll piss off the neighbours  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Reckless behaviour  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone

xx

xx

Tentang kejadian tadi malam, Seungkwan terus memikirkannya sampai ia memiliki gangguan pada tidurnya, bahkan dia nyaris terlambat pagi ini.

Yang tadi malam itu... benar-benar di luar ekspektasi, benar-benar salah, tapi juga benar-benar nikmat dan Seungkwan menyukainya. Cara Vernon bermain membuat Seungkwan semakin menyukai permainan kotor itu, meski banyak sekali penyesalan yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya.

Cinta baru saja membuatnya buta sampai Seungkwan mau melakukan hal itu, demi cintanya kepada Vernon, yang mungkin saja tidak akan bertahan lama di bawah atap rumah ini. Suatu hari pasti ini semua akan berakhir karena Vernon dan Seungkwan harus bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang menjadi belahan jiwa mereka, tapi jika apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam adalah sebuah dosa, Seungkwan tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini untuk masuk ke neraka.

Sret. Ada kertas yang masuk lewat celah di bawah pintu kamar Seungkwan. Sebuah kertas kecil berwarna putih.

 _Good morning, sweetheart. Hope you won't be too tired to go to school today._  
 _-Love, your Hansol._

Tersenyum. Tak pernah Seungkwan sangka bahwa Vernon akan menjadi semanis itu setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Lagu Pillowtalk yang membuat suasana semalam menjadi lebih bergairah juga masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Seungkwan, bahkan ia terus menerus menyanyikannya sebelum tidur.

"Selamat pagi." Seungkwan keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Bukan hanya karena mengingat dosa terindahnya, tapi juga karena melihat sebuah pemandangan baru di rumah.

Sofia memakai seragam sekolah. Sungguh menawan dan juga anggun. Gadis kecil itu kini dapat merasakan bagaimana istimewanya memiliki seragam sekolah sendiri.

"Neo jinjja yeppuda." puji Seungkwan begitu ia melihatnya, nyaris kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu teman-temanku yang baru!" Sofia melompat kegirangan.

"Jadi kalian berdua akan berangkat bersama hari ini?" sang ayah muncul seraya menyeruput kopinya. Dia juga sudah bersiap dengan kemeja dan jas kantornya.

"Ayo appa, ppali! Aku mau cepat-cepat bertemu teman baru."

"Haah, jadi aku sendirian di rumah?" masih dengan piyamanya, Vernon terlihat sedang nangkring di lantai dua dekat tangga.

"Ada eomma." sang ibu tersenyum.

Seungkwan melihat ke atas dan tersenyum, lalu Vernon membalas senyuman itu dengan begitu malu-malu dan mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat 'I love you' dengan mulutnya.

"Wow.. Sofia, you look so pretty today."

"I know!" kelihatannya Sofia sudah benar-benar ingin berangkat dan sampai di sekolah barunya, bahkan ia sudah malas mendengar pujian dari abang-abangnya. "Ayo kita berangkat!" Sofia menarik tangan ayah dan ibunya keluar dari rumah, sementara Seungkwan masih harus sedikit membereskan tas sekolahnya karena ia terlalu terburu-buru pagi ini.

"Hey, Seungkwan!" panggil Vernon. "Cepat pulang!"

"Arraso!"

"Bye. Jangan selingkuh!"

"Diam!"

x

x

\- at school -

x

x

"AAAH! Jangan tekan pahaku, sakit!"

"Mwoya? Kau habis marathon?"

"Kau sedang Leg Day, ya?"

Untung saja belum kelepasan, bisa-bisa Lalice dan Dokyeom mencap Seungkwan adalah manusia berdosa gila yang mungkin seharusnya sudah bunuh diri saat ini juga.

Berkat guncangan pinggul Vernon yang luar biasa semalam itu, sekujur tubuh Seungkwan terasa sangat sakit, terutama dibagian pinggang sampai ke kakinya. Di daerah privatnya bahkan terasa agak perih sampai dia malas untuk pergi ke toilet untuk sekedar buang air kecil, karena rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Sementara itu, Seungkwan berusaha keras untuk mencari sebuah alasan.

"Kemarin seharian naik motor bersama ayahku, aku tidak terbiasa, makanya sakit."

"Oooh, biasa naik mobil, ya? Makanya naik motor langsung sakit?" singgung Dokyeom.

"Tidak!" Seungkwan mengelak. "Aku juga tidak terbiasa naik mobil, aku biasa jalan kaki."

"Tapi kau terlihat senang hari ini?" Lalice terlihat keheranan.

"Aku sangat senaaaang sekali hari ini."

"Wae? Ceritakan!"

"Adik tiriku akhirnya masuk ke sekolah umum, tadi pagi aku melihatnya menggunakan seragam sekolah, cantik sekali. Akhirnya orang tua kami mengizinkannya untuk masuk ke sekolah umum." jelas Seungkwan.

"Apa seumur hidupnya selalu berada di rumah? Bahkan bersekolah pun di rumah?"

"Iya..." Seungkwan menjawab dengan tidak yakin. "Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan mereka, tapi syukurlah akhirnya adikku bisa pergi ke sekolah formal."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan saudara kembarmu yang namanya Vernon itu?"

"Dia memilih untuk menetap di rumah, dia tidak mau pergi ke sekolah."

"Aku berani bersumpah, hidupnya pasti membosankan sekali."

"Uuuh... tidak juga sih..." mengingat kejadian yang tadi malam, Seungkwan berpikir bahwa hidup Vernon tidak akan semembosankan itu. Karena untuk 'membobol' Seungkwan sampai seenak itu sudah pasti butuh keahlian, dan keahlian datang dari sebuah pembelajaran. Bagaimana pun, Vernon sudah pasti pernah menonton film porno setidaknya beberapa kali.

Kecuali kalau Vernon sudah pernah melakukannya. Sial.

"Oh iya, Dokyeom-ah, kau pernah memutar lagu yang berjudul Pillowtalk di kelas, kan?"

"Iyaaa..." Dokyeom menyipitkan matanya. "Itu bukan sepenuhnya lagu romantis, ada sedikit unsur seks di dalamnya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Pantas saja Vernon cepat-cepat mengubah lagu Love of My Life dengan lagu Pillowtalk, ternyata dia memang sudah berintensi untuk melakukannya.

"Menurutku lagunya enak."

"Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja melakukan seks. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Aku seratus persen sehat, kalian ini berlebihan."

Ketiganya tertawa. Pulang sekolah yang sangat menyenangkan meskipun agak terasa sakit di bawah sana bagi Seungkwan, please deh... gara-gara Vernon dia jadi susah berjalan.

Dari kejauhan, Seungkwan melihat ada dua orang yang tampaknya familiar. Kedua orang tuanya sudah berada di parkiran sekolah, mereka berdiri di luar mobil seperti sedang menunggu Seungkwan.

"Uhh, orang tuaku ada di sana. Tunggu sebentar, ya! " Seungkwan berlari ke arah orang tuanya dan menyapa mereka dengan begitu ramah. "Wah, tumben sekali kalian menjemputku. Terima kasih ya."

"Seungkwan-ah, Sofia hilang."

"MWO?"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Semoga kalian semua yang baca FF author nggak dosa, HAHA.

Halo! Terima kasih lagi untuk semua review, favourite dan follownya. Author benar-benar sangat menghargai kalian dan itu semua bikin author semangat untuk lanjutin FF ini. Sebenernya lagi mampet-mampetnya, makanya dikasih adegan ena ena juga /? Demi kalian semua, apa sih yang engga :*

Oke, jangan lupa chapter yang ini di review yaa. Sebenernya sempet males. Kenapa? Kalian tau nggak rasanya udah nulis FF panjang-panjang, trus laptop tiba-tiba ngeleg di tengah jalan sampe akhirnya harus dimatiin paksa dan FFnya belum ke save? Iya. Nyesek emang :)

Siiip, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~~


	6. Chapter 5

Hari pertama sekolah, Sofia sudah menghilang dan tidak ditemukan. Seungkwan mulai berpikir, membiarkannya menjalani home-schooling adalah rencana yang sudah dipertimbangkan matang-matang oleh orang tuanya, karena kejadian ini membuktikan bahwa kedua itu memang seharusnya menetap di rumah. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, lagipula seharusnya sesuatu seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Siang hari ini orang tuanya menerima telepon dari sekolah bahwa Sofia tidak kembali ke kelas setelah istirahat makan siang, yang seharusnya ia masih memiliki dua jam pelajaran lagi untuk ditempuh. Tidak mungkin jika Sofia tersesat di suatu tempat di sekolahnya, itu hanyalah sekolah dasar, gedungnya jelas tidak akan sebesar SMA di mana Seungkwan bersekolah. Pembully-an juga merupakan hal yang tidak logis untuk dihubungkan dengan kondisi ini karena reaksi Sofia tidak akan sebrutal ini.

Diculik? Memungkinkan. Tapi siapa yang berani menculik Sofia? Penjaga kantin? Satpam? Office boy? Untuk apa? Mereka bertemu dengan anak-anak setiap hari, sulit dipercaya jika mereka tiba-tiba melakukan kriminal hanya karena bertemu dengan anak baru yang tampaknya tidak familiar.

Seharusnya hari ini Sofia kembali dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya, mungkin cekikikan geli yang merdu itu, lalu menceritakan semua pengalaman yang ia dapatkan di hari pertamanya sekolah, mungkin sambil berputar-putar genit untuk melihat selebar apa roknya bisa mengembang. Bagaimana gurunya hari ini, siapa teman pertamanya, bagaimana pelajarannya jika dibandingkan dengan pelajaran yang ia terima dari home-schooling, makanan terenak apa yang ada di kantin, apakah ia sudah berbagi bekal dengan temannya atau belum, apakah dia gugup, itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Namun, naas, berita buruk malah menimpa duluan tanpa adanya angin atau hujan.

Atau mungkin... Sofia tidak hilang?

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Title: The Chwe**

 **Pairing: Vernon - Seungkwan**

 **Casts: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Genre: yaoi, -**

 **Disclaimer: storyline is mine!**

 **Warning: Bahasa, typo(s), boyxboy, etc. Don't like the pairing/author/story? Please kindly leave this story immediately :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Kacau. Itu yang Seungkwan rasakan hari ini, tepat saat ia baru pulang dari sekolah. Yang ia lakukan di mobil hanyalah menatap kaca jendela dan mengamati pemandangan kota yang garing dengan mata kosong. Ia berpikir, terus berpikir, bagaimana caranya mengatakan bahwa ia merasa sangat bersalah akan kejadian yang menimpa mereka semua ini, karena dari awal Seungkwan lah yang memiliki niatan besar atas mendaftarkan Sofia ke sekolah umum, meski pada awalnya memang Sofia sendiri yang meminta. Duduk terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, sementara di dalam hatinya ia merasakan sebuah sakit yang asing.

Lebih parah, Seungkwan berpikir bahwa ini semua adalah karma yang harus ia terima.

Seungkwan kembali teringat akan perlakuannya semalam bersama Vernon. Umurnya masih tujuh belas tahun, masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal semacam itu, ditambah lagi Vernon adalah saudara tiri yang seharusnya ia hormati. Tadi malam itu menjadi semacam sebuah pengkhianatan dari Seungkwan untuk keluarga Chwe yang sudah menolongnya dengan senang hati dan penuh kasih sayang.

Seungkwan pikir ia sudah siap jika harus diusir dari rumah itu.

"Maafkan aku." kata Seungkwan dengan suaranya yang terdengar goyah itu. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan memiliki keberanian untuk tetap berbicara. "Seharusnya aku tidak membuat kalian menyekolahkannya di sekolah umum. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kalian lebih mempercayai home-schooling daripada sekolah umum. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Dari kaca spion, terlihat wajah sang ayah tersenyum meski wajahnya lemah. "Kami mohon jangan meminta maaf, Seungkwan. Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana wajah Sofia pagi ini? Itu adalah wajah terbahagia Sofia yang belum pernah kami lihat."

"Seandainya aku bisa menahan kata-kataku malam itu..." tidak sanggup lagi, Seungkwan harus menundukkan kepalanya demi menahan rasa penyesalan.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu." sang ibu berbicara. "Kau anak kami, apapun pendapatmu, kami harus mendengarkannya."

"Kami belum pernah mendengar mendengar sebuah pendapat yang kuat dari anak kami, Vernon bahkan menolak untuk berbicara tentang segalanya kepada kami."

Seungkwan tidak bisa melihat kondisi ini sebagai sisi baik dari apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan kehilangan kasih sayang dari seseorang yang ia sayangi pula.

Tetap saja, dari sini, Seungkwan mendapat sebuah pelajaran baru di hidupnya.

Masih menjadi hari yang chaos. Selama Sofia belum ditemukan, keadaan rumah tidak akan kembali seperti semula; murung dan menyesal, khawatir dan ketakutan, begitu terus hingga siang mulai berganti malam. Belum ada kabar dari polisi setempat yang menemukan keberadaan Sofia atau sekedar jejak kepergiannya, Sofia pergi begitu saja tanpa adanya kabar, tanpa meninggalkan sebuah pesan, tanpa adanya alasan.

Di kamarnya, Seungkwan merenung tentang semua bencana yang terjadi hari ini, kehilangan Sofia, adik kecil kesayangannya. Menurut Seungkwan, tidak akan ada lagi gadis cilik manis dan periang layaknya Sofia, seseorang yang setiap kalinya membuat Seungkwan tertawa ketika melihatnya berada di sana. Bagaimana bisa Seungkwan akan baik-baik saja dengan semua ini? Seseorang yang membuat Sofia keluar dari rumah adalah dirinya, tetap saja, yang bicara pada makan malam itu adalah Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan?"

"Nuguseyo?"

"Vernon."

Awalnya Seungkwan merasa keberatan akan kedatangan Vernon di kamarnya, bukan karena ia tidak menginginkan keberada Vernon di sana, tapi berat untuk melapangkan dada dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti pecundang kali ini.

"Masuk."

Sosok yang sangat familiar, tentu saja itu Vernon. Ia datang bersama segelas susu putih hangat di tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Vernon seraya menghampiri Seungkwan yang sedang termenung di bawah selimut.

Seungkwan membenarkan posisinya menjadi lebih tegak. "Tidak begitu baik."

"Gwenchana, aku yakin saat ini Sofia sedang berada di tempat yang aman. Dia adalah anak yang pemberani." Vernon menyerahkan segelas susu itu kepada Seungkwan yang terlihat kedinginan, lebih tepatnya menggigil karena rasa khawatir yang berlebih.

"Gomawo."

Melihat keadaan Seungkwan yang semakin lama semakin memburuk membuat Vernon semakin khawatir, dia jadi harus mengkhawatirkan kedua saudaranya dan itu rasanya sama sekali tidak enak.

Sebuah kecupan hangat Vernon berikan tepat di kening Seungkwan. Baginya, tindakan mungkin akan lebih berpengaruh daripada hanya sekedar kata-kata, ia juga berharap bahwa Seungkwan tidak akan menyesal lebih jauh hanya karena Sofia hilang entah kemana, setidaknya Seungkwan harus tahu bahwa ada saudaranya yang lain di sana akan setia menemani.

"Vernon." jari-jari Seungkwan bermain dengan gelas kaca yang terasa hangat, ia menelan salivanya beberapa kali dan menolak untuk bertatap wajah dengan Vernon. "Kurasa... yang kita lakukan ini salah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang kemarin malam." Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan mata hazel Vernon yang berkilau. "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa tindakan kita yang kemarin malam itu... bukanlah hal yang wajar?"

"Kita sudah melakukannya. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Membalikkan waktu dan fakta?"

"Vernon," sebisa mungkin Seungkwan mencoba untuk tidak terdengar terlalu angkuh, tapi tetap terlihat bahwa dia punya argumen yang sangat berharga, "mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali ke situasi yang semula, di mana kau dan aku saling mengenal dan menjadi saudara tiri yang normal. Bukan begitu?"

"Apa setelah semua yang kita lakukan pada malam itu kau masih bisa menganggapku sebagai saudaramu?" terlihat jelas bahwa Vernon membenci percakapan mereka hingga darahnya mendidih. "Kita bertemu setiap hari, aku tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini, tidak pula denganmu. Jika kau memang menginginkan sebuah hubungan adik-kakak yang normal, kenapa kau tidak menolakku saat itu?"

"Aku mencoba-"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mencoba!" Vernon meremas sprei tempat tidur Seungkwan sampai kusut di satu titik. "Kau menerimanya begitu saja. Lihat, kan? Kita berdua adalah pelaku atas kejadian malam itu, jadi jangan coba kau membuat dirimu sebagai korban dan aku yang bersalah!"

"Apa dengan menolakmu malam itu dapat membuat segalanya lebih baik?"

"Exactly! Apa dengan menolakku pada malam itu dapat membuat segalanya lebih baik? Tidak, Seungkwan. Kau menerima atau menolakku pada malam itu, kita akan tetap menjadi saudara tiri, Sofia akan tetap hilang, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, kau mengerti itu?"

Lidah Seungkwan merasa kelu, tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu atau orang lain. Aku mengerti apa maksud dari perkataanmu, tapi apa yang terjadi hari ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan malam itu atau hubungan kita."

"Mianhae."

Lagi, Seungkwan memilih untuk tetap diam dan merasa sebaiknya ia kembali meminum susu hangat atau segera pergi tidur dengan pikiran yang berantakan. Seperti yang sudah ia prediksikan, kedatangan Vernon akan menjadi sebuah masalah tambahan yang mengganggu mentalnya, bukan karena ia membenci Vernon, justru karena ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan pernah ada ampun baginya karena hal semacam ini sudah terjadi, baik kesalahannya atau bukan, sepertinya Seungkwan tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri sebelum Sofia ditemukan.

Hingga hari-hari berikutnya ketika Sofia masih belum ditemukan.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang memberikan tanda bahwa Sofia setidaknya baik-baik saja?

Ini sudah nyaris seminggu dari hari di mana Sofia menghilang. Polisi masih belum menemukannya, apa perlu keluarga Chwe mengirim tim penyelamat ke seluruh penjuru negeri demi menemukan Sofia secepatnya? Ada berapa persen harapan untuk menemukan Sofia? Karena jika dalam sebulan Sofia tidak ditemukan, pencariannya pun akan dihentikan dan Sofia akan tetap menghilang mungkin untuk selamanya.

Tentunya, mereka semua merindukan sosok gadis cilik yang periang itu.

"Aku turut berduka atas kejadian yang menimpa Sofia."

Profesor Choi, seperti biasanya, dia datang di hari-hari yang sudah ditentukan untuk menjadi guru bagi Vernon.

"Terima kasih." jawab Vernon.

"Mari berharap semoga Sofia cepat ditemukan."

"Semoga."

"Baiklah, Vernon, kau siap belajar hari ini atau kau masih merenung untuk adikmu? Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk belajar jika keadaannya masih seperti ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja Profesor." meski terlihat tidak bersemangat, Vernon tetap menyanggupi untuk melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti normalnya untuk hari ini. "Seungkwan, aku tinggal belajar dulu, ya."

"Mohon gunakan waktu kalian sebaik-baiknya, aku ada di bawah sini jika kalian memerlukan sesuatu." Seungkwan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua pergi ke kamar Vernon, meninggalkan Seungkwan sendirian di ruang tamu.

Entahlah apa yang akan Seungkwan lakukan saat ini. Untuk saat ini semuanya menjadi berantakan, belakangan juga ia tidak memiliki mood yang baik untuk melakukan sesuatu, rasanya ada yang ganjil, ia selalu memikirkan Sofia, keberadaan dan keadaannya. Di tambah lagi suasana hati orang tua mereka yang merosot seperti baru saja kehilangan seseorang. Mereka memang kehilangan Sofia, tapi Seungkwan tidak mau mengakuinya dan bersikeras berasumsi bahwa Sofia akan kembali dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Daripada berdiam diri tanpa tujuan dan menjadi bosan (atau semakin khawatir), Seungkwan memutuskan untuk sedikit 'mengacak-acak' dokumen pribadi keluarga Chwe. Yah... bukannya dia mau berbuat semena-mena, tapi berhubung dia memiliki hak untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang keluarga Chwe, kenapa tidak?

Seungkwan memulai dari album foto yang waktu itu tidak sengaja ia temukan ketika ruang tamu tiba-tiba saja menjadi berantakan. Seungkwan mengingat foto-foto itu, tapi melihat foto dari Sofia membuat hatinya terluka. Sungguh, Seungkwan merindukannya. Lalu halaman ke halaman ia buka, semua foto menunjukkan sebuah imej yang menyenangkan dari keluarga Chwe.

Di beberapa halaman terakhir ia menemukan foto yang sempat membuatnya heran. Anak-anak yang berfoto bersama keluarga Chwe. Perempuan, laki-laki, berbeda-beda. Karena sangat penasaran, Seungkwan membuka plastik yang melapisi halaman dan mengambil fotonya ke tangan.

Ia perhatikan fotonya baik-baik sampai tersenyum akibat wajah polos Vernon yang begitu imut, di sampingnya ada seorang anak lelaki tersenyum manis. Ketika ia membalikkan fotonya, ada sebuah kalimat.

 _Keluarga Chwe dan Jung Chanwoo, 2006._

"Uuh, imut sekali." Seungkwan terkekeh. Ia lalu melihat foto yang lainnya, masih dengan tulisan yang nyaris sama seperti foto sebelumnya.

 _Keluarga Chwe dan Son Chaeyeong, 2008._

"Aigoo, sebenarnya siapa anak-anak ini?"

Seperti ada yang memukul kepalanya, Seungkwan tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Tentang Sofia, lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang pernah Sofia katakan dengan nama-nama yang terdengar tidak asing.

xx

flashback

xx

 _"Kami sedang minum teh, oppa mau bergabung?"_

 _"Ide bagus." jawab Seungkwan._

 _Sofia melompat kegirangan. "Ayo oppa, sebelumnya perkenalkan dirimu."_

 _"Annyeong haseyo," Seungkwan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan boneka-boneka itu, "namaku Seungkwan, sekarang aku akan bergabung bersama kalian."_

 _"Hore! Yang ini namanya Jung Chanwoo." Sofia membawa Seungkwan agar ia mau bersalaman dengan bonekanya. Apa yang Seungkwan lakukan saat ini sangatlah kekanak-kanakan, tapi ia senang jika ia bisa menghibur Sofia dengan cara seperti ini. "Yang ini namanya Son Chaeyoung dan yang ini namanya Jeon Jungkook."_

 _"Woah, teman-temanmu memiliki nama yang sangat bagus."_

 _"Mulai sekarang Seungkwan oppa akan menjadi teman kita semua, okey?"_

xx

flashback end

xx

Di sofa yang lain, masih ada tiga boneka duduk berjajar seperti sedang melakukan acara minum teh. Semua boneka itu milik Sofia dan Seungkwan ingat bahwa dua dari boneka itu memiliki nama yang sama seperti anak-anak yang berada di foto-foto itu. Ketika Seungkwan melihatnya jauh lebih teliti lagi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Seungkwan sedikit terkejut; sebuah kemiripan antar boneka dengan anak yang berada di dalam foto.

Jung Chanwoo... Son Chaeyeong...

Rasa penasarannya semakin besar hingga membuat Seungkwan mengambil semua foto keluarga Chwe bersama satu orang anak yang lainnya. Ia terus mencari dan mencari hingga satu foto lainnya membuat keadaan semakin ganjil dan patut dipertanyakan.

 _Keluarga Chwe dan Jeon Jungkook, 2009._

Begitu Seungkwan kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia menyempatkan untuk melihat ketiga boneka itu kembali dan mencoba untuk menyamakan sesuatu antar boneka dan fotonya. Kenapa Sofia memberikan bonekanya nama yang sama seperti anak-anak itu? Kenapa paras mereka mirip? Kemana anak-anak itu sekarang? Siapa mereka?

Belum, Seungkwan belum mau mengambil cerita tersendiri sebelum ada cerita lain yang logis untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia meninggalkan album foto dan mengambil salah satu dari ketiga boneka itu, memperhatikan, meremasnya, mencoba untuk menganalisa apa yang ada di balik boneka ini. Rasanya seperti boneka normal dari kain dan busa di dalamnya.

"Sofia, oppa mianhae." Seungkwan membawa boneka itu bersamanya ke dapur dan mencari-cari pisau yang sekiranya cukup tajam untuk membelah tubuh boneka itu.

Sreeet~ Seungkwan membesetkan pisau daging di sepanjang punggung boneka.

Agak kecewa karena boneka itu hanya berisikan busa-busa biasa seperti boneka lainnya. Namun, sebelum Seungkwan benar-benar sampai dititik 'menyerah dengan hal gila di kepalanya', ia menemukan secarik kertas yang dilipat-lipat di dalam tubuh boneka itu.

Rahang Seungkwan jatuh.

"...tidak... mungkin..."

x

x

x

x

x

Perjalanan pulang sekolah Seungkwan berubah menjadi sangat gelap ketika awan kelabu menutupi sinar mentari yang sedari tadi menyinari kota Seoul. Tidak, jangan hujan lagi, Seungkwan tidak membenci hujan, tapi ia lupa membawa payung. Kebetulan sekali hujannya akan datang ketika Seungkwan lupa membawa payung. Sial, seharusnya Seungkwan memeriksa semuanya jauh lebih teliti sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Begitu sepi dan senyap, perumahannya terlihat seperti kota hantu jika sedang mendung begini. Memang perumahan elit dengan rumah-rumah yang besar dan mewah, tapi itu membuat perumahannya bagai dihuni oleh penyihir-penyihir berdarah biru, belum lagi jika ada rumah yang tidak terurus, ditambah dengan jalan yang menanjak dan udara yang lembab. Selama Seungkwan berjalan ke rumahnya, hanya ada dua atau tiga kendaraan yang lewat, itupun kendaraan pribadi. Banyak burung gagak beterbangan ke sana dan ke mari, hinggap dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya, terkadang mengeluarkan suara yang membuat bulu roma merinding.

Beruntung Seungkwan sudah terbiasa dengan suasana itu.

Karena berada di dataran yang tinggi, udaranya pun terkadang sangat dingin, apalagi jika hujan akan turun. Sejuk memang, hanya saja terlalu sejuk sampai Seungkwan tidak dapat membedakan mana angin dan mana sesuatu yang memang menghempas tubuhnya.

"Aku pulang." Seungkwan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, ia tebak pasti ia sendirian lagi di rumah. Sampai sekarang, Seungkwan tidak pernah bertanya-tanya kemana perginya anggota keluarga yang lain ketika ia sendirian di rumah.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Namun, sebenarnya situasi belakangan ini memang selalu melelahkan, baik di rumah maupun di sekolah. Seungkwan tentu akan tertawa ketika ia bersama teman-temannya, tapi melihat wajah ayah dan ibu yang tidak beraura, terkadang pucat atau lebih kusam, merindukan anak bungsu mereka yang sekarang ini tidak tahu di mana dan bagaimana keberadaannya, tentu itu menyiksa mereka dan rasanya sakit sekali.

Setelah menyimpan tas sekolahnya di sofa, Seungkwan duduk sebentar untuk mengambil napas yang terasa nyaris habis, seperti ia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bernapas lagi.

Syuuu~~~ rumah ini begitu sepi sampai Seungkwan dapat mendengar suara angin lewat di telinganya. Sedikit meramaikan suasana ruang tamu mungkin akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Coldplay..." Seungkwan membuka-buka koleksi album milik Vernon. Seungkwan takut untuk menyentuh koleksi piringan hitam milik Vernon karena ada kemungkinan dia akan merusaknya, jadi Seungkwan memilih untuk memasang musik dari DVD biasa.

 _Fixing up a car to drive in it again_  
 _Searching for the water, hoping for the rain_  
 _Up and up, Up and up_

Kembali duduk di sofa, kali ini ia berselonjor dan menatap jendela besar di sebelah kanannya. Pemandangan di luar terlihat sangat kusam, hanya kelabu dan tidak menarik sama sekali. Ia lalu berpikir kembali tentang kejadian yang belakangan ini baru saja menimpanya...

 _Down upon the canvas, working meal to meal_  
 _Waiting for a chance to pick your orange field_  
 _Up and up, Up and up_

Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan panti asuhan Berlian, tempat di mana ia menghabiskan nyaris seumur hidupnya berada di sana. Dunia ini memang luas, tapi tidak semua tempat akan menerimanya dengan sangat baik, sementara "rumah" adalah tempat terbaik di mana kau akan diterima dengan sangat baik untuk kedatanganmu. Bagi Seungkwan sendiri, panti asuhan itu masih menjadi rumah pertamanya, karena di sana ia membuat memori untuk seumur hidupnya.

Yah... belakangan ini berantakan sekali.

"Seungkwan?"

Hup! Seungkwan menyiagakan diri sendiri begitu seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Vernon?"

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Vernon berlari dari lantai dua ke ruang tamu dan memeluk Seungkwan dengan begitu erat seperti anak kucing yang merindukan induknya.

"Ugh! Kenapa hari ini sekolahnya lama sekali?"

"Ada pelajaran tambahan tadi, sebentar lagi kan ujian semester."

Vernon berdecak lalu kembali memeluk Seungkwan. Sepertinya dia memang sudah menunggu Seungkwan sejak lama, karena dari caranya memeluk Seungkwan, ia mungkin benar-benar merindukannya.

"Aku juga... lelah hari ini." Vernon memajukan bibirnya sesenti.

"Waeyo?" seraya memelankan suaranya, Seungkwan juga mengelus lembut pipi Vernon.

"Aku banyak belajar hari ini, belum lagi pelajaran yang semakin sulit."

"Mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Uhh... kau juga pasti lelah, Seungkwan. Aku bisa buat sendiri."

"Aniyo, aku tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Duduklah, akan kubuatkan sebentar."

"Seungkwan." Vernon meraih tangan Seungkwan dan menatapnya sebentar. "Kalau begitu tolong bawakan tehnya ke kamarku, mau kan?"

Seungkwan mengangguk dan bergumam mengiyakan. "Akan kubawakan ke kamarmu."

"Gomawo."

Sebenarnya Seungkwan merasa sangat lelah, hanya saja setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Vernon, perasaannya selalu berubah menjadi netral. Tidak hanya yang negatif menjadi positif, tapi seringkali juga positif menjadi negatif. Namun, melihat 'kekasihnya' yang agak pucat dan lemas, Seungkwan menjadi sedikit khawatir hingga ia rela untuk mengeluarkan energinya lagi dan melayani.

Bahkan Vernon tidak meminum tehnya begitu banyak, tidak sampai setengahnya. Anehnya, meski begitu, Vernon tetap mengucapkan terima kasih untuk berkali-kali dengan iringan sebuah senyuman yang manis.

Hari ini Vernon bertingkah aneh, pikir Seungkwan.

"Tidak perlu memaksa diri untuk menghabiskan tehnya." kata Seungkwan.

"G-gwenchana... kau sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukku." bahkan suara Vernon terdengar rapuh. Ada apa dengannya?

"Vernon." Seungkwan mendekati Vernon dan menyingkirkan cangkir teh dari tangannya. "Kau sakit?"

"Aniyo, ini akibat terlalu banyak belajar."

"Kau adalah orang yang paling banyak belajar yang pernah kutahu." Seungkwan tidak percaya. "Wajahmu pucat, kau pasti sedang tidak enak badan."

"Tidak, aku-"

"Tidurlah! Nanti akan kuambilkan obat dan makanan untukmu."

"Seungkwan!" lagi, Vernon bertingkah aneh dengan caranya menyergap tangan Seungkwan secara tiba-tiba. "Aku mengantuk sekali, aku ingin tidur, tapi kau temani aku di sini, ya?"

Tidak tega melihatnya, Seungkwan kini jadi dilema. Vernon mungkin memang sedang sakit saat ini sampai-sampai ia berubah menjadi namja yang manja dan sangat manis.

"Oke, aku akan menemanimu."

Seungkwan setuju untuk tetap berada di kamar Vernon, setidaknya sampai Vernon benar-benar tertidur.

Berada di samping Vernon merupakan rasa yang lain lagi, bukan netral, tapi lebih kepada sebuah perasaan hangat yang terkadang membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Terkadang pipi Seungkwan berubah jadi semerah tomat ketika Vernon menyentuhnya, seperti ada aliran lain yang merangsang tubuhnya untuk melakukan reaksi asing, yang tetap membuatnya mencintai Vernon.

Wajah tertidur Vernon merupakan salah satu keajaiban dunia paling indah bagi Seungkwan. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja yang menurut Seungkwan sangat sempurna, jatuh cinta kepadanya? Itu malah terdengar lebih ajaib lagi. Sampai sekarang pun Seungkwan masih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ada banyak sekali rahasia yang tersembunyi dari seorang Vernon Chwe.

Rasanya tidak dapat ditahan lagi, Seungkwan ingin sekali mencium bibir tipis Vernon. Ini juga menjadi salah satu hal yang ajaib karena setiap inci dari Vernon adalah milik Seungkwan. Meski kadang terasa berat di bahunya atau Seungkwan akan menjadi orang yang paling berdosa di dunia, tetap saja bisa memiliki Vernon merupakan sebuah anugerah yang paling indah.

Cup~ Satu kecupan manis mungkin sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun, kedua tangan Vernon tiba-tiba bergerak dan mendekap tubuh Seungkwan dengan sangat erat.

Siapa yang sangka bahwa Vernon belum tertidur?

"Kau baik sekali sampai mau menciumku." Vernon berbisik, padahal matanya terpejam."

"Tiduuur!"

"Mmm, bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau menggangguku seperti tadi?"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Terlambat. Kau membuatku ketagihan." Vernon membuka matanya. "Saranghae."

"Ish, kata-kata itu tidak cocok padamu, tahu tidak!?"

"Waeyo? Itu kata-kata yang normal diucapkan ketika seseorang tengah mencintai seseorang yang lainnya."

"Kau... terlalu keren untuk mengatakan hal itu."

"Aku rela deh tidak jadi keren lagi demi bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu kepadamu."

Tanpa sadar, Seungkwan juga ternyata menyukai untuk berada di dalam dekapan Vernon seperti itu. "Pabo." Seungkwan mencium sudut hidung Vernon. "Vernon."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah nonton drama Korea tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Drama Korea? Masa tidak pernah?" Seungkwan menaruh dagunya di atas dada Vernon, terkadang jari-jarinya bermain dengan baju Vernon sampai melilit, tapi toh keduanya juga saling menyukai apa yang mereka perbuat. "Ada satu drama Korea yang kusukai, kurasa kau harus menontonnya."

"Drama Korea itu... seperti apa?"

"Jinjja!? Hansol-ah, kau belum pernah nonton drama Korea sekalipun!?"

"A-aku..." Vernon kikuk, "jarang nonton TV."

"Hft, mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak pernah." kata Seungkwan angkuh. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil laptop Vernon yang menganggur di meja belajarnya. "Sepertinya kita akan punya kencan ringan hari ini." Seungkwan kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil mengotak-atik laptop Vernon.

Di samping Seungkwan, Vernon terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang Seungkwan lakukan di laptopnya. Banyak sekali judul film yang ditemukan, tapi sepertinya Seungkwan sendiri bingung harus memilih yang mana. Vernon sendiri sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah menggunakan televisi di kamarnya sebagai sumber informasi, melainkan untuk menjadi layar bagi PlayStation-nya.

"Hmm, ini kelihatannya menarik."

"Descendants of the Sun... mwoya?"

"Molla, aku juga belum pernah menontonnya. Kalau dilihat dari pemainnya, sudah pasti film ini sangat keren." kata Seungkwan. "Kau kenal dia? Song Hyekyo nuna, dia aktris paling terkenal di negara kita. Aigoo, dia cantik sekali, bukan?"

"..."

"Dan lawan mainnya adalah Song Joongki hyung, dia juga merupakan salah satu aktor di Korea Selatan yang paling tampan dengan honor tertinggi. Kalau aku jadi yeoja, sudah pasti aku akan jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"Andwe!" Vernon melengking. "Kau hanya boleh jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Geumanhae!" intonasi bicara Seungkwan memang pelan, tapi wajahnya sangat masam. "Aku berbicara soal aktor bukan soal kita."

"..."

"Oke, ayo kita tonton dramanya. Pasti menarik sekali."

Berkat Seungkwan, Vernon akhirnya mengenal sesuatu yang baru, bernama Drama Korea. Drama di televisi memang sudah menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari warga lokal, bahkan banyak sekali dari drama-drama itu yang disiarkan di manca negara. Seungkwan salah satu dari jutaan penggemar drama Korea karena ia menyukai lagu latar belakangnya. Menurut Seungkwan, drama Korea sendiri memiliki jalan cerita yang kurang logis tapi tetap menarik untuk dilihat. Sayangnya, "kekasih" barunya ini masih hidup di _zaman batu._

Sejam... dua jam... tiga jam... tidak terasa, mereka sudah melewati berjam-jam duduk di depan laptop hanya untuk sekedar menonton drama Korea, tapi 'kencan' mereka masih berlangsung hingga ke jam-jam berikutnya.

Lalu suara aneh terdengar...

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Vernon... kurasa ada seseorang yang menangis?"

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Vernon?"

"Jangan bicara padaku! Hiks... hiks..."

Mata Seungkwan berkedut begitu melihat namja yang super keren dan dingin di sampingnya mengeluarkan air mata dan menangis terisak seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Heran... benar-benar mengherankan bagi Seungkwan, padahal ia sama sekali tidak menemukan bagian yang menyedihkan di dalam dramanya, tapi Vernon langsung menangis tiada ampun, layaknya Vernon lah pemeran utama yang tersakiti di dalam drama itu.

Speechless, kali ini Seungkwan merasa bersalah.

"Neo gwenchana?" Seungkwan masih belum berani menyentuh Vernon.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir bahwa aku baik-baik saja!?" sentak Vernon, jujur saja itu membuat Seungkwan ketakutan, tapi ingin tertawa sekaligus. "Kau tidak lihat, ya? Lelaki itu tega sekali membiarkan kekasihnya khawatir seperti itu. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa si gadis sangat mencintainya, dia berharap banyak. Haish, lelaki macam apa dia!?"

"...tadi itu belum bagian tersedihnya, kurasa. Dan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih."

"Kau bilang belum bagian tersedih, huh?! Tadi itu sedih sekali. Kau tidak punya hati kalau sampai berkata seperti itu, hiks... hiks..."

Namun di satu sisi, Seungkwan tersenyum dan merasakan sesuatu yang lebih baik tentang Vernon. Di balik sifatnya yang sangat dingin, penjaga image, pendiam dan penyendiri, Vernon ternyata memiliki perasaan yang jauh lebih menghangatkan daripada siapapun yang pernah Seungkwan kenal. Adegan yang _tidak begitu menyedihkan_ pun dapat meluluhkan hatinya hingga menangis. Di samping hari yang melelahkan dan mood Vernon yang mudah berubah hari ini, kelihatannya Vernon memang sedang mengalami badai di hatinya.

"Hari ini kau sedang sensitif, ya?" mencoba untuk lebih 'keibuan', Seungkwan membantu Vernon untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Disenggol sedikit langsung galau."

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Cup! Cup! Wajahmu lucu kalau menangis seperti itu."

"Aku-hiks... tidak akan membiarkanmu khawatir tentang apapun, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu. Namja itu jahat, dan aku tidak akan pernah jahat kepadamu."

Kalimat itu, entah bagaimana, sangat menenangkan. "Ne, aku percaya. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu khawatir."

"Hiks..."

"Tidurlah! Kita sudah menonton terlalu lama, kita harus istirahat."

"Besok nonton lagi... hiks..."

"Iya, besok nonton lagi. Sekarang tidur. "

x

x

x

x

x

Aku berlari secepatnya, sangat cepat, tanpa peduli jika kakiku akan terkilir sekalipun. Sebelum ada yang melihat, aku harus segera sampai di sana dan mengetahui kebenarannya.

Memikirkannya pun sudah sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Begitu banyak momen indah kulewati, tapi kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba dihancurkan oleh suatu cerita yang sangat menyeramkan? Itu bahkan membuatku takut. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan semua momen itu, aku ingin mengingatnya, mengenangnya sebagai memori terindah yang pernah kualami di hidupku.

Kuharap semua yang ia katakan tidak benar. Namun, tetap saja aku harus melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku.

Aku bahkan tidak dapat menentukan, apakah aku akan masuk ke rumah atau tidak? Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadaku ketika aku memasuki rumah? Bagaimana jika aku... bernasib sama? Aniyo, itu mungkin tidak benar, tidak mungkin.

Semua orang sedang pergi, itu tandanya aku dapat bergerak lebih leluasa di dalam sini. Maka dari itu, dengan perlahan aku membuka pagar rumahku dan berlari secepat mungkin ke halaman belakang lewat pintunya yang sangat kecil-sebuah halaman di mana aku pernah memasukinya dan menemukan sebuah petunjuk, sayang sekali aku masih sangat buta waktu itu. Dengan bersusah payah, aku mencari-cari tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa 'petunjuk' itu benar-benar ada di sana.

Sofia... di mana harta karun miliknya? Sudah pasti ada di bawah salah satu pohon-pohon liar yang tampaknya jauh mengerikan daripada saat pertama kali aku memasuki hutan kecil ini.

Aku masih ingat, ada gambar khusus di suatu pohon yang menunjukkan bahwa Sofia menaruh harta karunnya di sana, dan aku menemukannya.

Mianhae Sofia, oppa harus melakukan ini demi kita semua.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, aku menggali tanah tepat di bawah pohon itu dan dengan cepat menemukan sebuah peti kayu kecil. Beruntung Sofia tidak menguncinya, jadi aku bisa membukanya dengan cepat.

Harta karun Sofia, mungkin akan memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Hurraaaaay, akhirnya author bisa update juga. Sebelumnya, maafin author karena mungkin author updatenya terlalu lama yah, jujur aja belakangan ini banyak banget hal yang mengganggu pekerjaan author untuk menyelesaikan FF ini, misalnya kaya PORTUGAL MENANG HAHAH! Tadinya tuh ini FF mau dilanjutin dan sekalian di post kemarin, sayangnya kemarin itu final EURO 2016 kaaaan dan author bener-bener gamau lewatin soalnya yang mainnya Portugal vs Prancis.

Kenapa author milih Portugal? Sebenernya author gak pernah jadi fans besar sepak bola Portugal, tapi gegara waktu itu Jerman dibabat habis 2-0 sama Prancis /cry in german/ sedih akutuuu nda lyke kalo Jerman dikalahin, nda sukaaa T_T makanya author pengen liat Portugal ngalahin Prancis, dan EEEEH MENANG HAHAHAH x) meskipun suami author Krisno gamain gapapa yang penting Portugal udah menang bodo amat 1-0 juga. *ps: author beneran balas dendam banget sama Prancis yaAllah maafin author ya xD

Oke, stop curhat bolanya. Intinya author seneng banget udah bisa update lagi, hehe. Makasih banyak yang udah mau nunggu, udah mau tetep ngereview dan membangun author untuk tetep lanjutin FF ini hehe. Chapter yang ini jangan lupa di review juga yaah. Semoga author bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi.

Sayang kalian :*


	7. Chapter 6

"Kau benar-benar akan belajar di kondisimu yang seperti ini?" tanya Seungkwan saat ia melihat Vernon yang tanpa peduli mengambil dua lembar roti tawar dari atas meja makan. Di seberangnya ada Seungkwan sedang berdiri, sulit mempercayai tingkah laku Vernon yang berubah menjadi sangat angkuh. "Vernon, kau sedang sakit!"

"Gwenchana, kalau tubuhku tidak bergerak, pasti akan menjadi semakin sakit."

"Tidak pernah ada teorinya seperti itu!" emosi Seungkwan mendidih. "Di mana-mana kalau sakit itu istirahat."

"Nilaiku harus bagus, Seungkwan. Kita sama-sama akan masuk ke universitas, bukan?"

 _Memangnya kau akan keluar dari rumah ini?_ pikir Seungkwan. Tidak ada satupun kalimat Vernon yang dapat Seungkwan percaya. Selama seharian ini yang Vernon lakukan hanyalah membantah dan membakar emosi Seungkwan habis-habisan, untung saja Vernon berbicara dengan seseorang yang sabar menghadapinya. Dan kalimat terakhirnya, tentu Seungkwan tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai suatu hal yang serius.

Pergi ke universitas... ke SMA umum pun Vernon tidak mau.

"Kau benar-benar sedang sakit, tahu?"

"Aku tidak sakit."

Seungkwan menahan napasnya sejenak dan berpikir apakah ia masih mampu untuk berbicara dengan Vernon.

"Berkaca! Wajahmu sepucat mayat."

"Aku hanya perlu minum, nanti juga kembali lagi seperti biasa."

Tak sanggup berargumen lagi, Seungkwan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Terserah." ia meninggalkan Vernon begitu saja di dapur tanpa memperdulikan apa reaksi 'kekasih'nya itu.

Menyebalkan, pikir Seungkwan. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan seorang Vernon yang wataknya sangat keras kepala, padahal sebelumnya Vernon tidak pernah menjadi sekeras kepala ini, meski selalu bertingkah dingin dan cuek, tapi setidaknya ia masih mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Hari ini, Seungkwan sudah berkali-kali menyarankan kepada Vernon bahwa sebaiknya ia beristirahat karena kondisinya terlalu buruk untuk belajar, tapi berkali-kali juga Vernon menolak hingga Seungkwan tidak punya kesabaran lagi untuk sekedar berbicara kepadanya. Padahal, Seungkwan hanya ingin Vernon tahu bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Seungkwan?" Vernon mengikuti Seungkwan sampai ke kamarnya, sementara si pemilik kamar sudah mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam. "Seungkwan, kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Vernon tetap berusaha.

"Seungkwan, biarkan aku masuk, setengah jam lagi profesor Choi akan datang."

Masih belum mendapat jawaban. Detik ini juga Vernon menyadari bahwa tingkah lakunya sudah membuat Seungkwan merasa kelelahan.

"Chagiya, biarkan aku masuk."

Di dalam kamar, Seungkwan sebenarnya tidak ingin membiarkan Vernon terus-menerus memanggilnya dari luar. Ia ingin menemuinya dan terus berusaha untuk menyuruhnya beristirahat. Kata sayang yang baru saja Vernon gunakan untuk memanggil Seungkwan juga sangat memikat hati Seungkwan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, menurutnya itu sangat manis. Tetap saja, Seungkwan tidak akan menjadi semudah itu hanya karena hatinya menjadi luluh.

"Seungkwan, just let me in, please."

Suara-suara lembut Vernon membuat Seungkwan frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi, tapi Vernon terus memanggilnya hingga Seungkwan menyerah dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Seungkw-"

"..."

Vernon bersandar di kerangka pintu dan menatap wajah Seungkwan lekat-lekat. "I'm sorr-"

"Kau sedang sakit."

"..."

"Dengarkan aku dan beristirahatlah! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!"

"Mianhae."

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, seharusnya kau tahu itu! Aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh sakit atau lebih parah, maka sebelum terlambat, beristirahatlah! Minum obatnya, makan yang teratur, tidur."

Sempat berada di luar ekspektasi Vernon, tapi begitulah jadinya seorang Seungkwan jika kemauannya tidak didengarkan. Bukan, bukan karena Seungkwan egois dan mewajibkan Vernon untuk melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, tapi Seungkwan memiliki hati yang begitu lembut sehingga ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang disayanginya jatuh sakit, terutama Vernon.

Sebagai gantinya, Vernon mencium kening Seungkwan dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat. Pelukan yang sangat menghangatkan dan juga membuat hati Seungkwan jauh lebih tenang, meski sebenarnya Seungkwan ragu jika Vernon benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Kau sangat menyayangiku, bukan?" tanya Vernon.

"Tapi kau juga tidak bisa memainkan perasaan sayangku, kau tidak boleh seperti ini."

"Andweyo, aku tidak mungkin memainkan perasaan sayangmu."

Seungkwan melepas napasnya dengan berat di bahu Vernon dan membalas pelukannya. "Beristirahatlah."

"Ne, chagi. Izinkan aku belajar sebentar bersama profesor Choi, setelah itu aku berjanji akan beristirahat dengan baik."

"Keras kepala."

"Hehe, aku bisa melakukannya kok. Mungkin nanti aku bisa beristirahat sambil nonton drama Korea bersamamu."

"Istirahat, Vernon."

"Okay, okay, nanti aku istiahat."

"Oh iya," Seungkwan melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah Vernon, "karena eomma dan appa akan berada di luar semalaman untuk menyelidiki kasus Sofia di kantor polisi, aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kita. Ada permintaan hidangan khusus untuk makan malam hari ini?"

"Mmm," Vernon mengerlingkan matanya, "aku mau Seungkwan."

"Serius."

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?"

"Tidak bisa, tapi aku akan mencobanya sebisaku." jawab Seungkwan, suaranya terdengar tak bertenaga, begitu juga dengan wajahnya. "Namun, tentunya aku akan memasak bubur untukmu karena kau sedang sakit, sisanya kau boleh memilih."

"Aku mau Japchae, aku perlu lebih banyak sayuran belakangan ini."

"Oke." Seungkwan mengangguk. "Nanti akan kubeli bahan-bahannya ke supermarket."

"Tidakkah itu merepotkanmu?"

"Aniyo, lebih banyak makan lebih baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau tahu kan aku benar-benar khawatir?"

"Gomawo, Seungkwan. Namun, akan tetap kupastikan bahwa aku tidak sakit." kata Vernon.

Seungkwan mengerlingkan matanya malas. "Tetaplah mencoba."

Mereka terus melakukan perbincangan sampai akhirnya profesor Choi datang untuk mengajar. Begitu melihat kondisi Vernon yang kurang enak dipandang, profesor Choi sendiri sudah menawarkan untuk mengambil libur satu atau beberapa hari demi memperbaiki kesehatan Vernon, itu juga ide yang sama dari Seungkwan, tapi di hadapan keduanya, Vernon terus menolak dan memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti biasanya.

Mereka pun tidak dapat menolak permintaan Vernon, karena itulah semangatnya. Di satu sisi Seungkwan merasa bangga karena Vernon memiliki motivasi yang sangat tinggi untuk nilainya, tapi di sisi yang lain, Seungkwan takut jika kondisi Vernon akan semakin memburuk dan tentunya ia membenci sisi keras kepala yang dimiliki Vernon.

Karena merasa kesepian dan bosan, kembali lagi ke beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia janji akan membuatkan Vernon Japchae untuk makan malam hari ini, dengan begitu ia memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar dan membeli bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat Japchae ke supermarket terdekat.

Beruntung, ada toko kecil di dekat rumahnya yang menjual begitu lengkap bahan masakan hingga tekstil.

"Annyeong haseyo." Seungkwan menyapa penjaga toko yang sedang berjaga di depan seraya membaca koran.

"Oh? Seungkwan, sudah lama tidak mampir." jawab si penjaga toko, sementara Seungkwan hanya menyeringai bak kambing menanggapinya. "Mau beli apa?"

"Aku mau membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat Japchae. Apa anda masih punya?"

Belum sempat si penjaga toko menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan, seseorang yang lain datang menginterupsi mereka dengan cara yang sama seperti saat Seungkwan menyapa si penjaga toko.

Begitu Seungkwan menoleh, Seungkwan langsung mengenali orang itu. Lagi-lagi, dia adalah orang yang waktu itu selalu mengintip Seungkwan dari jendela rumahnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal dalam pertemuan pertama mereka di toko serba ada itu. Entah hanya kebetulan atau bagaimana, Seungkwan merasa pertemuan mereka yang kedua kali ini akan membawanya kepada sesuatu.

"Aaah, Wonwoo pelanggan kesayanganku."

"Ne, ahjumma, aku mau membeli obat batuk dan juga bumbu. Mudah-mudahan ahjumma masih punya."

"Tentu saja aku masih punya." jawab ahjumma yang menjaga toko. Dilihat dari caranya ahjumma berbicara kepada orang itu, sepertinya dia benar-benar pelanggan kesayangan dari toko ini. "Akan kuambilkan-"

"Uhh, tidak usah." kata orang itu. "Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri ke belakang, terima kasih." setelahnya, orang itu segera pergi ke bagian dalam toko untuk mengambil barang yang ia perlukan. Sementara Seungkwan masih berdiri di sana dan bertanya-tanya kenapa orang itu tidak melakukan omong kosong lagi kepadanya.

"Jadi, Seungkwan, tadi apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Uhhmm, aku akan mengambilnya saja sendiri ke belakang. Akan segera kubayar, ahjumma." buru-buru Seungkwan berjalan ke bagian dalam toko. Setelah melihat orang itu, Seungkwan jadi memiliki niat lain selain berbelanja; ia juga ingin tahu tentang eksistensi orang yang misterius itu.

Diam-diam Seungkwan mengikuti orang itu ke bagian obat-obatan dan pura-pura akan membeli hal yang sama.

Seungkwan berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari namja itu dan berpikir tentang bagaimana ia harus memulai sebuah pembicaraan tanpa harus dicurigai.

"Ekhm." Seungkwan berdehem. "Jadi namamu Wonwoo?"

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Seungkwan dan terlihat keheranan. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Kau waktu itu berbicara seperti orang gila kepadaku tanpa memperkenalkan diri. Jadi sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang juga."

Orang itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan apa yang Seungkwan bicarakan. Kali ini, justru Seungkwan yang merasa seperti orang gila karena telah berbicara kepadanya.

"Namaku Seungkwan, Boo Seungkwan atau Chwe Seungkwan, terserah, kau lebih menyukai yang mana?"

"Oh, jadi kau sudah resmi menjadi salah satu dari mereka?" tanya orang itu. Dalam suaranya terdengar ada sebuah tawaan kecil yang mencurigakan. "Aku lebih memilih Boo Seungkwan."

"Namamu?!"

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Terima kasih."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Title: The Chwe**

 **Pairing: Vernon - Seungkwan**

 **Casts: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Genre: yaoi, -**

 **Disclaimer: storyline is mine!**

 **Warning: Bahasa, typo(s), boyxboy, etc. Don't like the pairing/author/story? Please kindly leave this story immediately :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Seungkwan menyibukkan dirinya dengan pura-pura memilih obat di lorong dan rak yang sama, masih di samping seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang daritadi juga belum selesai memilih obat.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terlihat begitu membenci keluarga Chwe, padahal mereka adalah keluarga yang baik? Maksudku... kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka, jadi kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana dan apa yang mereka lakukan. Itu berarti kau tidak bisa menilai mereka seenaknya." kata Seungkwan.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum. "Kau yang tidak tahu bagaimana mereka."

"Oh, jelas aku tahu bagaimana mereka, aku ini anak angkatnya."

Seperti yang kelelahan dengan semua omongan Seungkwan, bahu Wonwoo jatuh ketika ia menghembuskan napasnya seraya tersenyum mengejek. Tanpa memperdulikan Seungkwan, Wonwoo pergi ke lorong yang lain untuk mengambil barang yang berbeda, sementara itu, Seungkwan masih belum puas dengan jawaban Wonwoo yang kelihatannya menyimpan banyak teka-teki. Padahal, Seungkwan sudah pasti akan mengelak segala apa yang Wonwoo katakan.

Rasa canggung (atau malu)-nya mungkin sudah hilang, Seungkwan tidak peduli lagi jika dia dikatakan sebagai penguntit atau semacamnya, tapi ia hanya ingin mendengar lebih banyak pernyataan dari mulut Wonwoo. Seungkwan terus mengikuti kemana pun Wonwoo pergi dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku masih ingin tahu, alasanmu mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal saat itu. Ayo jelaskan!"

"Itu adalah hal paling masuk akal yang dapat kukatakan." jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau bilang jika aku tidak keluar dari rumah itu, aku tidak akan bisa selamat. Wae? Apa mereka menculik? Atau mereka membunuh? Tidak mungkin, kan?"

Raut wajah Wonwoo berubah dan meninggalkan begitu banyak pertanyaan lagi untuk Seungkwan. Kini raut wajahnya sama persis seperti saat pertama kali mereka berbicara di toko itu, atau saat Wonwoo mengintip Seungkwan dari jendela rumahnya; tidak berekspresi, tapi mengungkapkan begitu banyak kata-kata yang tidak terucapkan, misterius dan juga mengundang rasa penasaran.

"Kau tidak jawab aku." suara Seungkwan memelan.

Baru saja Wonwoo akan berjalan ke arah yang lain, tapi ia berbalik badan dan menghadap Seungkwan. "Bagaimana kalau aku berkata, iya?"

"..."

"Hey, kau, dengarkan aku!" tatapan Wonwoo begitu terikat di mata Seungkwan hingga angin pun tidak dapat menggoyahkannya. "Aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu tentang ini, tetapi pilihan untuk menetap di rumah itu ada di tanganmu. Kecuali jika kau beruntung, mungkin kau tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang lainnya."

"M-mwo? Ja-jadi... mereka... membunuh?"

Bukan hanya rahangnya yang jatuh, tetapi lututnya juga nyaris mencium lantai. Sebuah kejutan yang menggemparkan sekaligus membuat Seungkwan ketakutan, tentu saja bukan sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan. Seungkwan tentunya tidak akan mempercayainya semudah itu karena ia mendapatkan perlakuan seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan cerita yang baru saja ia dengar.

Mengarang, pikir Seungkwan. Ia berasumsi bahwa Wonwoo hanya ingin membuat karangan bebas tentang keluarga Chwe, mungkin karena ia pernah disakiti oleh keluarga Chwe, mungkin keluarga Wonwoo pernah dendam, mungkin ada hal lain yang membuatnya membenci keluarga Chwe, atau sekedar kesalahpahaman tentu mungkin terjadi.

Keluarga Chwe benar-benar baik di mata Seungkwan, mereka menyelamatkan hidupnya dan sekarang ia mendengar seseorang berkata bahwa keluarga Chwe telah membunuh.

"Jangan gila." Seungkwan memaksa sebuah tawaan.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku memberi tahumu." setelah mengatakannya, Wonwoo pergi seakan tidak mau lagi mendengar lebih banyak ocehan dari mulut Seungkwan.

Dilihat dari kejauhan, Wonwoo tampak sedang membayar belanjaannya di meja kasir yang begitu sederhana, sementara Seungkwan sadar bahwa ia masih berdiri di sana, sama sekali belum mengambil segala keperluannya, padahal ia sudah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama berada di toko itu.

"Uuh, kau, Wonwoo, tunggu!" Seungkwan berlari menghampiri Wonwoo di bagian luar toko. "Aku perlu lebih banyak penjelasan darimu."

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan? Toh kau tidak akan percaya."

"Kali ini tolong jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya kepadaku, semuanya."

Wonwoo melirik ke arah ahjumma penjaga toko, memastikan bahwa ahjumma itu tidak mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. "Jika kau siap, aku bisa menceritakan semuanya." Wonwoo berbisik.

"Aku... semoga siap."

"Kalau sekali lagi kau masih menganggapku gila, aku tidak akan membuat penjelasan ulang."

"Ne." Seungkwan setuju.

"Baiklah, beli dulu keperluanmu, setelah itu kau boleh ikut aku, kita bicara di tempat yang aman."

x

x

x

x

x

"Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya jika kau tidak mematuhi perjanjian itu?"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"...aku tidak bisa."

"Jika bukan dia, kau yang akan mati."

"Kenapa harus ada yang mati? Apa kami berdua tidak bisa selamat?"

"Lagi... kau mulai pura-pura melupakannya. Semuanya sudah jelas tertera pada perjanjian, setiap tahun kau melakukan ini dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba tidak dapat melakukannya. Kau harus bertahan hidup!"

"Aku... hanya tidak bisa membunuhnya."

"Ini... kau harus sadar. Kau ini tidak sakit, ini adalah peringatan bahwa kau harus menepati janjimu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, maka kau harus cepat melakukannya, jika tidak kau bisa-"

"Aku ingin hidup bersamanya."

Terjadi sebuah argumen kecil antar seorang pelajar dan gurunya. Masih di tempat yang sangat dekat dan familiar, tempat itu mencangkup dan merekam segalanya yang terjadi, menjadi saksi bisu atas sebuah kejahatan yang tersembunyi.

Di kamarnya, Vernon terpaksa harus membantah sang profesor berkali-kali, profesor yang nyaris seumur hidupnya selalu ada bersama Vernon, menjadi guru dan juga penasehat hidup. Bagi Vernon sendiri, profesor Choi dapat diibaratkan sebagai orang tua ketiganya, begitulah yang sering Vernon ungkapkan kepada profesor Choi. Terkadang, Vernon merasa bahwa profesor Choi adalah seseorang yang benar-benar berperan sebagai orang tuanya-ia menghabiskan waktu bersama profesor Choi beberapa kali seminggu di dalam kamarnya selama beberapa jam, untuk belajar atau sekedar berbicara tentang kehidupan.

Hari ini mungkin menjadi hari pertama, di mana Vernon menolak segala yang profesor Choi katakan. Sama seperti yang Vernon lakukan terhadap Seungkwan; ia menolak untuk minum obat dan beristirahat lalu mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Menjadi keras kepala merupakan watak yang sama sekali belum pernah Vernon lakukan kepada semua orang, bahkan jika Vernon tidak menyukainya, ia memilih untuk diam, tidak membantah dan berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri.

Vernon merasa kepalanya seperti baru dibanting kepada sebuah batu besar yang sangat keras, ia menjadi pusing, tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Sebelumnya pun, Vernon belum pernah mengalami sakit seperti ini, meski kelihatannya ringan, sebenarnya sangat menyiksa bagi Vernon. Terlepas dari rasa pusing di kepalanya, ia juga merasa bahwa organ tubuhnya yang lain tidak bekerja dengan sempurna.

Choi Seunghyun, si profesor sekaligus teman hidup Vernon, bersandar di meja belajar Vernon seraya menatap muridnya dengan mata yang menginterogasi, menanyakan sebuah kepastian.

"Jika dalam waktu dekat ini kau tidak membunuhnya," profesor Choi mengeluarkan kedua tangan dari saku celananya, "kau akan kehilangan nyawamu."

"Ini tidak mudah untukku."

"Pikirkan!" seru si profesor. "Kau melakukan ini setiap tahun, bisa dua sampai tiga kali. Setiap tahun, Vernon. Itu satu-satunya cara bagimu untuk bertahan hidup, tidak akan ada alat atau obat medis dari rumah sakit yang dapat membantumu, melakukan perjanjian adalah satu-satunya cara."

Vernon tidak menjawab, tapi gelagatnya sangat menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang dibebani oleh pertimbangan yang sangat berat, ia bahkan tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bawa dia ke lingkaran itu!"

"Entahlah profesor." Vernon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan tak tentu arah di dalam kamar. "Aku mungkin akan mati tahun ini."

"Orang tuamu kehilangan Sofia saat ini, dan mereka akan kehilanganmu juga?"

"Profesor, aku mencintainya!" Vernon nyaris saja membentak profesornya sendiri, orang yang sangat ia hormati. Namun, profesor Choi sepertinya mulai mengerti dengan maksud intonasi suara Vernon yang tiba-tiba saja meninggi dan dipenuhi emosi, tentu saja beserta kalimat itu sendiri. Profesor Choi terdiam dan mencoba untuk membiarkan Vernon menjelaskan maksud selengkapnya. "Seungkwan, dia-" Vernon terbata-bata, "aku belum pernah memiliki saudara tiri yang seperti dia, bahkan dari sekian banyak saudara tiri perempuan yang pernah tinggal di rumah ini, mereka tidak dapat membuatku jatuh cinta."

Profesor Choi perlahan berjalan menghampiri Vernon dan meraih bahunya secara lembut. "Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kau masih sangat muda, tentu kau tidak akan merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta."

"Dan sekarang aku merasakannya." tukas Vernon. "Sungguh, bagiku, membunuh Seungkwan sama saja seperti membunuh Sofia, sama saja seperti membunuh keluarga kandungku sendiri, sama seperti membunuhmu."

Melihat Vernon yang sangat putus asa akan kenyataan membuat hati profesor Choi sedih. Selain Vernon yang menganggap profesor Choi sebagai orang tuanya sendiri, profesor Choi juga telah menganggap Vernon sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Ia menyayangi Vernon, ia ingin Vernon tetap sehat dan menjalani hidup yang baik, ia mengajari Vernon berbagai macam hal mulai dari yang berbentuk akademik hingga moral hidup. Bagaimana tidak? Profesor Choi menangani Vernon semenjak ia masih bayi, membantu keluarga Chwe agar Vernon tetap hidup saat itu, sampai sekarang Vernon menjalankan hidup di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas.

Selain menjadi seorang profesor, Choi Seunghyun juga merupakan seorang paranormal yang mengenal sangat banyak tentang ilmu hitam, sihir dan juga dunia yang lain.

"Aku menyerah jika harus membunuh Seungkwan." lanjut Vernon.

"Anakku sudah besar." profesor Choi tersenyum bangga. "Bayangkan, berapa banyak orang yang akan bersedih jika kau harus merenggut nyawa?"

"Tidak banyak."

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Vernon.

"Tidak banyak, profesor. Aku tidak punya teman, aku tinggal di bawah atap rumah ini selama tujuh belas tahun tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada di luarnya, aku bahkan bisa menghitung dengan jari tanganku, berapa kali aku melihat cahaya matahari selama aku hidup tanpa halangan jendela kamarku." suara Vernon tenggelam dalam tangisan. "Tidak seperti Seungkwan. Setiap pagi ia sibuk menyiapkan buku dan sarapan, lalu bertemu dengan teman-temannya di sekolah, pada malam harinya ia selalu bercerita bagaimana keadaannya di sekolah, teman-temannya yang selalu berbeda, guru yang berbeda, ia bahkan memiliki dua orang sahabat. Aku juga ingin pergi ke sekolah umum, bertemu teman-teman, belajar dan bermain bersama. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sekolah itu bentuknya seperti apa."

Satu persatu kata yang keluar dari mulut Vernon benar-benar mencabik hati profesor Choi sampai berdarah, itu benar-benar menyakitkan dan kembali menyadarkan profesor Choi bahwa Vernon juga masih seorang anak remaja yang normal.

"Aku iri sekali ketika Sofia diizinkan untuk pergi ke sekolah umum. Ketika aku melihat wajahnya di pagi hari, aku berpikir apakah aku juga akan menjadi sebahagia itu jika aku memakai seragam sekolah."

"Vernon." tangan profesor Choi mencengkram bahu Vernon lebih erat. "Tetaplah berusaha, tapi kumohon, jaga kesehatanmu agar tetap stabil. Ketika kondisimu memburuk, disitu pula nyawamu akan mudah melayang."

"Bagaimana caraku berusaha jika satu-satunya cara yang dapat menyelamatkanku adalah membunuh saudara tiriku sendiri?"

"Hidup dengan bahagia tanpa memikirkan beban yang datang. Itu caranya."

x

x

x

x

x

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ada sebuah tempat, di mana hanya seorang Wonwoo yang mengetahuinya. Sebuah bangunan yang hancur dan kosong yang dulunya adalah sebuah rumah sama seperti yang lainnya. Seungkwan bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa Wonwoo bisa mengetahui keberadaan rumah ini, bisa memiliki akses ke dalamnya dan bagaimana ia bisa merasa betah di dalam sana. Yang kini terus berputar di kepala Seungkwan adalah tentang cerita terpendam yang membawa nama keluarga Chwe, itu saja, ia bahkan lupa bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini ia harus memasak makan malam untuk Vernon, sementara belanjaan mentah masih ada di tangannya, belum terolah sama sekali.

Seungkwan dan Wonwoo berada di lantai paling atas dari bangunan itu, tidak beratap tapi masih meninggalkan pilar-pilar tinggi yang terbuat dari beton. Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir bangunan, mengayunkan kaki mereka dan merasakan angin hangat yang diterpa sinar matahari. Kelihatannya memang indah, tapi sebenarnya hidup sangat mengerikan bagi Seungkwan.

"Entahlah, satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa selamat adalah keluar dari rumah itu. Kabur, pergi sejauh mungkin."

"Bagaimana dengan Sofia? Apa dia termasuk ke dalam perjanjian itu?"

"Tidak, Sofia terlahir normal baik fisik maupun batinnya. Orang tuanya tidak melakukan perjanjian apapun karena Sofia sama sekali tidak cacat."

"Apa Sofia tahu tentang segalanya?"

"Ada kemungkinan dia tahu, makanya dia tidak pergi ke sekolah umum dan ikut terisolasi di rumah."

"Begitu." Seungkwan menghembuskan napasnya.

Baginya ini begitu berat. Baru saja ia menikmati kehidupannya yang baru, di mana ia merasa aman, terawat juga begitu di sayangi. Namun, realita harus membakar semua kehidupan yang indah itu lewat satu cerita saja. Pulang ke rumah kini menjadi langkah yang berat bagi Seungkwan, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin kembali ke panti asuhan dan menghadapi hidup yang serba 'terlalu cukup' lagi, tidur di tempat tidur reyod menghadap langit-langit yang kusam. Memang tidak seenak yang ia rasakan ketika hidup di dalam rumah keluarga Chwe, tapi setidaknya ia tidak harus merenggang nyawa.

Tapi Vernon. Saudara tiri sekaligus juga kekasihnya. Ia terlanjur mencintai Vernon apa adanya, bahkan setelah mendengar kondisi Vernon yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk dicintai sekalipun, Seungkwan tetap mencintainya. Rasanya sulit untuk melepaskan Vernon dari kehidupannya begitu saja, ia merasa bahwa Vernon adalah faktor yang membuat Seungkwan betah berada di dalam rumah sebesar itu setelah kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh keluarga Chwe itu sendiri.

Seungkwan menatap ke arah yanga abstrak, sejauh mungkin sambil membiarkan cahaya matahari sore menyiram pipinya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Pergi dari rumah itu atau mati, Seungkwan masih belum bisa menentukannya.

Lalu...

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Seungkwan menoleh tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Sofia terisolasi di rumah?"

"Eo." Wonwoo mengangguk. "Itu akan mencegahnya untuk mengatakan ini kepada siapapun. Berhubung dia masih kecil, dia sangat polos dan juga jujur."

Jantung Seungkwan berdetak secepat kilat.

"Sofia mungkin tidak hilang?" napasnya terengah-engah.

"Apa?"

Wajahnya berubah seakan Seungkwan menyadari sesuatu, lalu berlari secepat mungkin dari gedung rusak itu meninggalkan Wonwoo tanpa memberikan sebuah kata perpisahan. Di perjalanan berlari kembali ke rumah, ada segumpal pemikiran yang membuat hatinya merasa ketakutan, tapi juga berani dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Bim~ Bim~

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkah Seungkwan seperti rem mobil. Dengan napas yang nyaris hilang, Seungkwan menoleh ke arah mobil yang seakan memanggilnya. Mobil itu terlihat familiar, tapi bukan mobil yang biasa Seungkwan tumpangi alias mobil milik orang tuanya.

Mobil itu milik profesor Choi.

Seseorang membuka kaca jendela mobil dan muncul sosok Vernon. "Kenapa berlari seperti itu?"

Wajah tampan itu sudah menipu Seungkwan selama ini, tapi daripada terlihat mencurigakan, lebih baik Seungkwan bertingkah normal seperti biasanya: terlihat bodoh.

"Kalian mau kemana? Kupikir kalian akan segera selesai, makanya aku berlari ke rumah agar makan malamnya tidak terlambat." kata Seungkwan.

"Aku mau pergi dulu sebentar bersama profesor Choi, boleh kan?" tanya Vernon. "Aku tidak akan makan di luar, aku akan tetap memakan japchae buatanmu."

"Tapi kau sedang sakit, Vernon."

"Aku akan membawanya ke dokter setelah jalan-jalan singkat kami. Vernon kelihatannya bosan berada di rumah terus." lanjut profesor Choi.

 _Dokter atau paranormal?_ pikir Seungkwan.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau pergi juga ke dokter." Seungkwan membuat actingnya lebih mantap lagi. "Profesor Choi, tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

"Tentu."

"Seungkwan, aku pergi dulu ya. Kalau eomma dan appa sudah datang, katakan saja aku pergi bersama profesor Choi. Mereka akan percaya kok." kata Vernon.

"Ne, kalian berhati-hatilah."

Mobil profesor Choi melanjutkan perjalanannya, Seungkwan berdiam sementara di sana seraya menantikan mobilnya hingga jauh dan semakin menjauh, setelah diperkirakan mobilnya sudah cukup jauh dikendarai, Seungkwan kambali berlari secepat mungkin sebelum keadaannya berubah. Mengingat bahwa saat ini ia sendirian berada di rumah, Seungkwan merasa bahwa ia dapat lebih leluasa untuk memperjelas semuanya.

Seungkwan menerobos gerbang rumah yang besar dan berlari melintasi halaman rumah yang luasnya cukup berlebihan. Ia berlari menuju halaman belakang rumah untuk kembali ke hutan kecil, di mana katanya banyak harta karun dari kedua anak Chwe tersembunyi.

Awalnya Seungkwan bingung, terlalu banyak pohon hingga ia mempunyai kesulitan untuk menemukan pohon Sofia, tapi ia ingat bahwa Sofia telah menggambar sebuah petunjuk bagi pohonnya sendiri, di mana ada ia menggambar outline seorang gadis di pohon itu.

Ditemukan. Seungkwan menaruh tas belanja di atas tanah sejenak dan menggali tanah dengan tangan telanjang, tidak peduli lagi jika tangannya harus terkena kotoran. Setelah cukup dalam tergali, Seungkwan menemukan benda yang ia cari-cari semenjak ia berlari dari gedung yang hancur itu; peti harta karun Sofia.

"Sofia, oppa mianhae." katanya seraya mengambil peti itu dari tanah. Peti itu adalah barang pribadi milik Sofia, tapi peti itu juga menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk.

Seungkwan membuka peti harta karun kecil itu dan menemukan barang yang masih sama persis dengan apa yang terakhir kali ia lihat bersama Sofia. Boneka kecil berambut merah yang dikepang, sebuah kertas yang dilipat-lipat, juga sebuah gulungan benang jahit berwarna putih. Sebelum menyentuh barang yang lain, barang pertama yang akan Seungkwan observasi adalah kertas yang dilipat-lipat.

Ketika dibuka, kertas itu ternyata mengandung sebuah tulisan yang cukup panjang... sampai Seungkwan harus menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, bukan karena tulisannya yang terlalu banyak untuk dibaca, tapi isi dari tulisan itu.

 _Namaku Sofia_  
 _Aku adalah adik dari Vernon oppa_  
 _Dia menyayangiku, tapi aku membencinya_  
 _Dia pembunuh_  
 _Aku takut, sangat takut_  
 _Banyak sekali orang yang dia bunuh_  
 _Bagaimana kalau aku dibunuh?_  
 _Aku takut hidup bersamanya_  
 _Aku takut untuk tinggal di rumah ini_  
 _Aku tidak mau berada di sini lagi_  
 _Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan tidak bertemu dengan Vernon oppa lagi_  
 _Aku benci Vernon oppa_  
 _Suatu hari aku akan pergi dari tempat ini dan berlindung_  
 _Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi_  
 _Dia sangat jahat_  
 _Semoga aku bisa segera pergi dari rumah dan bertemu dengan orang yang baik_  
 _Aku akan pergi ke tempat di mana aku akan memiliki keluarga baru_  
 _Seperti saudara-saudaraku mendapatkan keluarga_  
 _Kalau aku dibunuh, eomma akan membuatkan boneka berbentuk diriku_  
 _Aku tidak mau menjadi boneka_  
 _Maka dari itu aku punya bonekaku sendiri_  
 _Boneka ini lebih baik daripada boneka yang dibuat oleh eomma_  
 _Kalau ada orang yang menemukan harta karunku_  
 _Tolong ambil benang putihnya_  
 _Karena aku tahu eomma akan membuat boneka berbentuk diriku_  
 _Dengan benang putih ini_  
 _Semoga aku bisa pergi sebelum Vernon oppa menemukanku_  
 _Dan membunuhku seperti ia membunuh saudaraku yang lainnya_

 _\- love Hangyeol Sofia Chwe -_

"Sofia..."

Speechless, tidak ada istilah apapun di dunia yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan di hati Seungkwan saat ini.

Di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, Sofia ternyata memiliki tekanan yang jauh lebih berat untuk ia panggul sendirian di pundaknya. Omongan Wonwoo bukanlah sekedar karangan bebas belaka, tapi sebuah kisah nyata. Dilihat dari gaya menulisnya, Seungkwan malah berpikir bahwa tidak ada orang yang dapat membenci Vernon melebihi adiknya sendiri, pantas saja Sofia selalu menolak untuk bermain bersama Vernon, bahkan ia menolak untuk berbicara kepadanya, itu semua hanya semata-mata karena Sofia ketakutan.

Seungkwan nyaris mentikan air mata setelah membaca suratnya. Merasa tidak tega, ketakutan, bingung, rindu dan juga sedih, semuanya menjadi satu dan menimbulkan cita rasa yang abstrak. Sangat mengerikan jika dibayangkan kembali, semua boneka yang ada di kamar Sofia, di ruang tamu, itu semua adalah representasi anak-anak yang sudah mati dibunuh oleh Vernon, dan Sofia bermain dengan semua boneka itu di kesehariannya.

Katakanlah rumah itu berhantu; kertas yang tiba-tiba masuk lewat celah pintu kamar Seungkwan, Sofia yang bermain sendirian dengan boneka-boneka itu ketika nyaris tengah malam, bau daging yang menyerang indera penciuman Seungkwan, itu semua tidak terjadi karena kebetulan, semuanya sudah disusun secara rapi oleh keluarga Chwe.

Surat semacam itu, ia juga pernah membacanya di dalam rumah keluarga Chwe, ini nampaknya seperti de javu. Ketika Seungkwan membelah boneka bernama Jung Chanwoo dan menemukan kertas di dalamnya, tertulis di sana sebuah surat perpisahan, bersama dengan cap berwarna merah darah.

Yang sekarang sedang Seungkwan pikirkan adalah, bagaimana caranya ia menemukan Sofia dan menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri tanpa harus membunuh Vernon.

Seungkwan kembali ke halaman utama dan menemukan Wonwoo sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Selama ini yang Wonwoo lakukan di balik jendela rumahnya yang seakan mengintai hanyalah berjaga-jaga, melihat kondisi Seungkwan, memastikan apakah Seungkwan masih hidup atau sudah mati di tangan keluarga Chwe.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sofia tidak hilang atau diculik." Seungkwan berjalan gontai ke arah pagar. Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan menunjukkan gulungan benang jahit berwarna putih juga surat. "Sofia kabur dari rumah."

"..."

"Dia memintaku untuk membantunya berbicara dengan eomma dan appa agar dia bisa masuk ke sekolah umum, tapi tujuannya bukan untuk bersekolah, melainkan agar dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini dan tidak kembali." jelas Seungkwan. "Dia takut kalau Vernon akan membunuhnya."

"Kau lihat? Bahkan anak kecil seperti Sofia sudah bertindak demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, karena dia merasa takut."

"Aku harus menemukan Sofia."

"Bagaimana mencarinya? Kau bilang ini sudah hampir sebulan dan Sofia belum juga ditemukan, kau tidak memiliki petunjuk sama sekali untuk mencarinya."

Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menenggelamkan kepala, menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar sudah putus asa.

"Boleh aku baca suratnya?"

Dengan kepercayaan penuh, Seungkwan menyerahkan surat itu ke tangan Wonwoo dan membiarkan ia membacanya.

"Uhm, Seungkwan."

"Mmm?"

"Sepertinya aku tahu kemana Sofia pergi."

"Ke mana? Kita sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk."

" _Aku akan pergi ke tempat di mana aku akan memiliki keluarga baru, seperti saudara-saudaraku mendapatkan keluarga._ Panti asuhan?"

Seungkwan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi... kenapa panti asuhan?"

"Sofia hanya menginginkan keluarga baru yang norma, bukan psikopat dan pemuja iblis seperti keluarga Chwe."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

YaAllah pegel otak author wkwk. Tadiii di awal pas lagi nulis, author sempet stop karena kehilangan ide, beneran itu mah mampet banget idenya udah kaya toilet harus disedot WC, beneran ga jalan, ga ada satupun kata yang bisa author tulis di sini. Yaudah, akhirnya demi membangkitkan gairah, author lari sebentar ke Tumblr dan nge-search "VerKwan". Tau gak apa yang terjadi? Author ngabisin kurang lebih dua jam di Tumblr cuma buat mengagumi sebuah mahakarya, OTP kesayangan author T^T Sumpaaaah author tu dari jaman SVT belum debut udah jadi hard-shippernya VerKwan, dari jaman mereka masih di ruangan ijo sampe sekarang sukses jadi Seventeen. VERKWAN POKOKNYA AKU PADAMU T_T

Okeeee. Makasih buat review kalian di chapter yang sebelumnya, sangat menyenangkan bagi author karena bisa bikin kalian penasaran. Okedeh, sekarang teka-tekinya author buka sedikit biar gak pada pusing sama jalan ceritanya. Pokoknya sekali lagi terima kasih, author bakal berusaha lebih baik untuk bikin FF ini jadi lebih baik juga. Chapter ini jangan lupa juga di review yah.

Sayang kalian :*


	8. Chapter 7

Meski ada seribu cara di dunia ini untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah, tapi terkadang waktu hanya tidak mengizinkannya. Waktu lebih menyukai cara yang irasional, cara yang sulit diterima oleh akal manusia, cara yang berlawanan dengan hukum alam, cara yang tidak sepantasnya, cara yang hanya memberikan solusi sementara dan membawa masalah baru di kelanjutannya. Manusia seakan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berpikir, untuk mengambil keputusan terbaik yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Bukan hanya waktu, tapi juga ego. Ketika ego menyuruh manusia untuk melakukan hal tertentu, otak akan berhenti berpikir, hati akan berhenti merasakan, sementara situasi terus mendorong, memaksa, hingga akhirnya hal tersebut dilakukan.

Hidup tidak akan selamanya berada di gelombang yang tenang maupun di gelombang pasang, akan terus bergantian seperti roda yang berputar; tidak akan ada sisi yang selalu berada di atas mau pun selalu berada di bawah, terus bergantian. Ketika hidup ini sedang berada pada gelombang yang tenang, di situlah manusia-sebagai ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna di muka bumi-dituntut untuk berpikir dan bekerja: Bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup tanpa melakukan kesalahan? Bagaimana caranya bersyukur? Bagaimana seharusnya mereka memandang orang yang hidup pada gelombang pasang? Bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengatasi hidup jika suatu saat mereka terjun ke gelombang pasang?

Tidak berbeda dengan manusia yang tengah hidup di gelombang pasang, mereka pun dituntut untuk berpikir dan bekerja: Bagaimana caranya berusaha agar membawa mereka ke pada gelombang tenang? Bagaimana caranya bersyukur dengan segala kekurangan mereka? Bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup tanpa lupa untuk terus berusaha?

Namun, terkadang, waktu dan egoisme membuat manusia melupakan ketenangan jiwa dan akal sehat mereka.

Di sebuah rumah kecil, di tengah hutan yang terpencil, jauh dari mana pun, tinggal seorang paranormal yang terkenal dengan ilmu-ilmu luar biasanya. Bukan hanya sekedar paranormal biasa, tapi juga pemimpin dari sekte tersembunyi, yang katanya memuja makhluk tak kasat mata sebagai Tuhan dan kiblat hidup mereka. Banyak yang takut kepadanya, banyak yang mengucilkannya, banyak yang ingin membasminya, tapi tetap ada segelintir orang yang mau datang kepadanya, bertemu dengannya dan meminta sesuatu darinya demi kepentingan pribadi.

Salah satu dari segelintir orang yang datang kepadanya adalah sepasang suami istri muda Chwe, mereka datang bersama bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu, masih sangat kecil. Setiap kali pasangan Chwe memandang anak mereka sendiri, rasanya selalu ingin menangis, antara rasa iba dan juga marah sering kali muncul, terkadang ada niatan di benak mereka untuk membunuh atau membuang bayi kecil itu.

Bayi kecil mereka yang terlahir prematur, sakit, cacat dan buruk rupa, membuat mereka merasa menyesal untuk memiliki seorang anak. Anak pertama mereka, buah dari pernikahan mereka, darah daging pertama mereka, ternyata tidak mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Besarnya mungkin tidak lebih dari kepalan tangan, sedikit sentuhan kasar dari benda lain dapat merenggut nyawanya dalam sekejap mata.

Walaupun ada niatan untuk membunuh bayi mereka yang berkali-kali datang, tapi mereka tetap menolaknya. Mereka memilih untuk menyembuhkan bayi itu dengan cara yang _berbeda_ , dengan sedikit sentuhan dosa yang berbentuk magis. Tidak, mereka tidak bodoh hanya karena mereka melakukan itu, tapi itulah yang dinamakan hidup berada di gelombang pasang, waktu yang tergesa-gesa dan juga egoisme yang memaksa.

"Tolong batu kami." kata Nyonya Chwe, ia tidak dapat menahan rasa sedihnya hingga menangis di depan sang paranormal.

"Tolong selamatkan anak kami, apapun akan kami lakukan demi keselamatannya."

Paranormal itu adalah seorang wanita yang kelihatannya normal, ia tidak mengenakan perhiasan yang berlebihan di tubuhnya, kukunya tidak dicat dengan warna yang mencolok, rambutnya tidak keriting, mengembang dan juga kering, ia tidak memoles wajahnya, parasnya benar-benar tidak semenyeramkan itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat seperti paranormal adalah gaun dan jubah hitam yang selalu ia kenakan, juga banyaknya atribut di rumah kecil itu yang menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah seseorang yang menganut agama pada umumnya.

"Ini tidak akan mudah." kata si paranormal seraya memandangi bayi kecil yang malang itu. "Kalian butuh banyak pengorbanan untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Tentu. Apapun akan kami lakukan demi dapat menyelamatkan anak kami." jawab Tuan Chwe tergesa-gesa.

Sebelum si paranormal melanjutkan tindakkannya, terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang begitu kuat dari ruangan seberang. Itu mengejutkan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar." paranormal itu pergi, herannya, ia memberi sebuah senyuman miring yang membuat suami-istri Chwe semakin bertanya-tanya tentang situasi yang mencekam itu. Namun, tak lama kemudian si paranormal kembali ke dalam _ruang kerja_ nya seraya menggendong seorang bayi kecil yang menangis sangat kencang. Ia timang-timang bayi itu dengan lembut, sekali waktu ia mencium bayi itu dan tersenyum.

Di hadapannya, sepasang suami-istri Chwe memandangi si paranormal dengan tatapan kebingungan. Meski begitu, mereka masih berharap bahwa paranoral itu dapat menyembuhkan anak mereka.

"Ini adalah keponakanku, anak dari kakakku, namanya Jeon Wonwoo." kata si paranormal. "Saat Wonwoo lahir, ia juga menderita kondisi yang sama seperti anak kalian. Dia cacat, bentuknya sangat buruk, ia terlahir dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil seperti botol minum, jantungnya tidak bekerja dengan baik karena dia terlalu cepat datang ke dunia ini, dia hampir mati."

Suami istri Chwe terdiam.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana orang tuanya menyelamatkan Wonwoo?" paranormal itu berjalan-jalan, ke sana dan ke mari mengelilingi ruangan. "Mereka membuat perjanjian denganku."

"P-perjanjian... a-apa?"

"Perjanjian yang sangat besar." jawabnya. "Jika di hari ke sepuluh Wonwoo masih bertahan hidup, orang tuanya harus mati demi menggantikan nyawa anak mereka yang malang ini... dan mereka benar-benar melakukannya."

Cerita si paranormal sangatlah sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi mereka juga tidak dapat mengelak kenyataan bahwa perjanjian itu benar-benar bekerja demi menghidupkan anak mereka sampai detik ini.

"Dibandingkan sebuah perjanjian, aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai pengorbanan. Kasih sayang orang tua memang tak terhingga sepanjang masa."

Suami-istri Chwe terlihat ragu. "A-apakah... tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan anak kami? Selain harus membunuh diri kami sendiri?" suara Tuan Chwe bergetar.

"Tentu ada, tapi mungkin tidak sesederhana jika kalian menggantikan nyawa untuk anak kalian sendiri. Tunggu sebentar, aku harus mengembalikannya, sepertinya Wonwoo sudah tertidur." perbincangan mereka terputus lagi karena si paranormal harus pergi ke ruangan yang lain. Begitu ia kembali, ia tidak lagi menggendong bayi di tangannya, tapi beberapa batang lilin berwarna merah tua.

Paranormal itu membersihkan mejanya, lalu menempatkan lilin-lilin yang ia bawa di atasnya hingga membentuk lingkaran.

"Siapa nama anak kalian?"

"Kami... belum memberinya nama."

"Hmmm, kalau begitu aku akan memberinya sebuah nama. Vernon." kata si paranormal. Ia menaruh semua lilin-lilin di atas meja. "Vernon, yang artinya jenius, tapi juga baik hati dan pekerja keras. Ketika dia dewasa nanti, ia akan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang hebat, romantis dan memiliki aura sensual yang tidak dapat ditolak. Uuhh, aku lebih menyukainya ketimbang Wonwoo."

Nyonya Chwe menunduk, menatap buah hatinya yang kini sedang berusaha untuk disembuhkan dari segala penyakit yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ingin sekali rasanya menangis mengingat nasib anaknya yang sangat malang dan nyaris berada di ambang kematian. Sebagai ibu, Nyonya Chwe merasa berdosa sekali jika harus membuang anaknya begitu saja hanya karena kondisi kesehatannya. Bagaimana pun, bayi yang ada di tangannya itu adalah anaknya sendiri, buah cintanya, nyawa yang sangat berharga.

"Jika kalian menginginkan anak kalian hidup normal layaknya anak-anak yang lain," kata si paranormal seraya menata lilin-lilin, "buatlah lingkaran dengan lilin seperti ini di rumah kalian, lalu gambar sebuah pentagram di tengah-tengahnya."

Sepasang suami-istri itu menyimak dengan baik.

"Setiap tahun, kalian harus memenggal setidaknya satu anak yang usianya sama seperti anak kalian di dalam lingkaran ini, aku tidak peduli apakah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi aku minta agar kalian membawa kepalanya kepadaku, sebagai bukti bahwa kalian benar-benar menepati perjanjiannya."

Napas mereka yang tidak beraturan membuat ruangan yang gelap dan menakutkan itu semakin menyiksa batin. Memenggal kepala seseorang, yang artinya mereka harus membunuh, tentu saja itu bukanlah tugas yang mudah karena mereka harus mencabut nyawa seseorang yang sangat berharga, tidak akan dapat digantikan dengan apapun. Sayangnya, mereka tidak ingin kehilangan anak mereka.

"Ketika Vernon mencapai usia lima tahun, ia harus mulai belajar untuk memenggal sendiri, ia harus belajar untuk melakukannya sendiri di lingkaran itu. Sampai Vernon dewasa, ia harus bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Itu tandanya... kami harus membunuh seseorang setiap tahun?"

"Benar sekali." jawab si paranormal. "Satu hal lagi. Jangan biarkan Vernon pergi dari rumah, itu demi kebaikannya sendiri. Jadi, kalian harus siap untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak pernah keluar dari rumah jika Vernon bertanya suatu saat nanti."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Apa dia tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengirim kalian seseorang untuk menjadi guru pribadinya. Sampai anak kalian dewasa, orang ini akan terus menjadi guru pribadinya, dia akan menjadi jendela kehidupan bagi Vernon, dia akan menjadi sumber pengetahuannya dan membantu segala akan segala kebutuhan Vernon. Seperti nama yang kuberikan, tanpa sekolah pun, sebenarnya Vernon akan tetap menjadi anak yang jenius."

Sepasang suami-istri Chwe saling menatap dan meyakinkan satu sama lain.

"Apa kalian sanggup untuk melakukannya? Ingat! Kalian akan melakukan ini untuk seumur hidup."

"Bagaimana jika kami mengingkari perjanjiannya?"

"Vernon akan jatuh sakit dan mati. Semudah itu."

Bagaikan tidak ada jalan yang lain, suami-istri Chwe mengikat pikiran mereka menjadi satu. "Kami..." Tuan Chwe menelan salivanya. "Kami sanggup."

"Bagus."

"Bagaimana jika kami memiliki anak lagi? Anak yang normal? Apa dia akan terpengaruh oleh perjanjian ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak, jika anak kalian normal maka ia tidak memerlukan perjanjian apapun." jelas si paranormal. "Tapi jika kalian benar-benar memiliki anak lagi dengan kondisi yang normal, sebaiknya perlakukan dia dengan cara yang sama seperti Vernon. Jangan biarkan dia pergi ke mana pun, karena begitu anak kalian yang lain melihat abangnya melakukan tindakan semacam itu, ia akan mencoba untuk mengatakannya kepada orang-orang. Kalian akan ditangkap atau mungkin dibunuh."

"Kami akan melakukan perjanjian itu."

"Baiklah. Boleh aku bawa Vernon sebentar? Ada darah yang harus kuambil sebagai stempel perjanjian."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Title: The Chwe**

 **Pairing: Vernon - Seungkwan**

 **Casts: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Genre: yaoi, -**

 **Disclaimer: storyline is mine!**

 **Warning: Bahasa, typo(s), boyxboy, etc. Don't like the pairing/author/story? Please kindly leave this story immediately :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Andwae, ini tidak bisa begini." Lutut Seungkwan nyaris jatuh ke lantai.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Seungkwan baru mendengar adanya kehebatan magis yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Maksudnya... bukannya yang menentukan kehidupan seseorang itu hanyalah Tuhan sendiri? Namun ternyata, ada kehidupan lain yang tidak banyak diketahui, kehidupan lain yang berbeda. Sangat sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi faktanya memang ada.

Saudara tiri Seungkwan, sekaligus kekasihnya, selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup dari nyawa orang lain, ia hidup dengan cara yang sebetulnya sangat mengenaskan. Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang demi mengisi nyawanya sendiri, itulah yang dilakukan Vernon untuk hidup. Lebih parahnya lagi ia sudah melakukan hal menakutkan itu sejak ia baru dilahirkan dan mulai membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri sejak balita. Apa yang Seungkwan lakukan saat ia masih balita? Menangis, meminta susu ketika lapar, bermain dengan mobil-mobilan jeleknya dan tidur sebelum matahari tenggelam. Mengingat Sofia yang menerima begitu banyak tekanan di umurnya yang sangat muda karena kondisi keluarga yang tidak normal juga merupakan sebuah cerita mengerikan bagi Seungkwan. Lagi, apa yang Seungkwan lakukan ketika ia berumur sebelas tahun? Bermain keluar rumah menyapa matahari atau hujan, menonton film kartun kesukaannya setiap sore dan berkhayal menjadi Superhero.

Ini terlalu berat. Seungkwan mungkin tidak akan melanjutkan hidupnya karena ia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga di dalam rumah itu. Cepat atau lambat, Vernon akan membunuhnya.

"Jadi selama ini... kau adalah korban atas sebuah perjanjian yang sama seperti Vernon?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah yang diselamatkan, sama seperti Vernon. Korbannya adalah orang tuaku. Pada kasus Vernon, korbannya adalah kalian semua anak-anak yatim piatu yang dibunuh."

Seungkwan mengelus tengkuknya sendiri, ia merasa seperti ada yang membebani pundaknya secara tiba-tiba. Katakanlah sudah tidak ada lagi jalan di kepala Seungkwan yang membawanya kepada sebuah solusi untuk mengatasi masalah yang sedang terjadi di depan wajahnya. Menakutkan, tapi Seungkwan tidak mungkin berdiam diri dan membiarkan 'perjanjian' itu merenggut nyawanya saja.

Bagaimana caranya?

Beberapa kali menelan saliva untuk menahan air mata yang sudah berada di pangkal mata karena tidak ingin dipandang sebagai namja yang lemah, padahal hatinya sudah menciut sejak pertama kali Wonwoo menceritakan kisah menyeramkan itu. Tanpa disangka pula, Seungkwan mendekat dan memeluk Wonwoo dengan begitu erat.

"Pokoknya kalau besok aku masih hidup, itu tandanya Vernon mencintaiku."

"Mwo?!"

"Hanya kau yang tahu." bibir Seungkwan bergetar.

Yang tadi itu mungkin sedikit mengejutkan dan sempat menggegerkan telinga Wonwoo. Mencintainya? Itu tandanya Vernon adalah penyuka sesama jenis? Jawabannya adalah iya. Sudah terbukti jelas bahwa Vernon memang menyukai Seungkwan, tapi bukan hanya karena orientasi seksualnya, tapi juga berdasarkan dengan apa yang Vernon rasakan. Memang tidak akan ada yang tahu jelas tentang perasaan Vernon kepada Seungkwan, tapi perkataan Seungkwan yang terakhir bisa saja membuktikan segalanya.

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, makanya aku percaya padanya."

"Oke." Wonwoo membalas pelukan Seungkwan setelah ling-lungnya hilang. "Keluarlah dari rumah setiap hari agar aku bisa memantaumu."

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi kau akan menetap?"

"Aku harus bicara dengan Vernon."

"Semoga berhasil."

Ya, semoga berhasil, itulah satu-satunya kalimat yang sebetulnya sangat tidak membantu, tapi setidaknya memperlihatkan bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar peduli akan kehidupan Seungkwan.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Seungkwan harus membuat bubur dan japchae untuk makan malam. Selagi memasak, pikirannya terbang setinggi mungkin ke tempat yang seharusnya tidak ia capai, berbagai macam hal ia pikirkan sampai nyawanya sendiri tidak menetap di tubuhnya. Untung saja ia tidak memotong jarinya sendiri. Berkali-kali juga ia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya untuk memasak, tapi ia tetap kembali menjadi seseorang yang "overthinking".

Suara mobil terdengar dari halaman rumah dan Seungkwan tidak dapat memastikan apakah itu orang tuanya atau Vernon, akan lebih baik jika mobil polisi yang datang membawa Sofia pulang. Sumpah, jika harus mencari ke seluruh kota Seoul demi menemukan Sofia, Seungkwan sudah pasti akan melakukannya.

"Seungkwan?" suara Vernon menyambar.

Ah... Seungkwan sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk bertemu Vernon saat ini.

"DIsitu rupanya!" Vernon muncul dari pintu dapur dan mendatangi Seungkwan di dekat kompor. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Vernon menggorengnya hidup-hidup di atas kompor? Atau memotong seluruh tubuhnya dengan pisau dapur.

Hap! Vernon memeluk pinggang Seungkwan dan menaruh dagu di atas bahunya. Seungkwan pikir Vernon akan langsung membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Baru pergi sebentar saja aku sudah merindukanmu." kata Vernon manja.

 _Positif, Seungkwan, positif... andawe! Tidak bisa positif._ Seungkwan menangisi dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

"Ta-tadi... pergi ke mana?" tenggorokan Seungkwan mengering begitu ia mengeluarkan suara.

"Mmm, hanya jalan-jalan saja keliling kota lalu aku dibawa ke dokter. Katanya aku perlu istirahat yang cukup."

"Nah kan, aku sudah bilang." apa yang Seungkwan ucapkan kini tidak akan pernah menjadi sama dengan apa yang Seungkwan pikirkan. "Sudah gih, duduk dulu di sana, sebentar lagi makanannya jadi."

"Oke!" Vernon mencium kepala bagian belakang Seungkwan lalu menghampiri meja makan dan menunggu sampai Seungkwan selesai memasak.

Ugh, yang tadi itu membuat Seungkwan merinding, padahal itu hanyalah perlakuan biasa sehari-hari yang Vernon lakukan kepadanya, tapi semuanya berubah sampai Seungkwan mencurigai segala perbuatan Vernon. Dia tahu seharusnya ia tidak begitu, tapi hatinya sedang ketakutan saat ini dan ia bisa mati kapan saja.

Dengan sebuah nampan, Seungkwan membawakan seporsi Japchae dan bubur untuk disantap oleh Vernon ke meja makan. Begitu Seungkwan datang, Vernon malah terlihat seperti anak anjing yang melihat induknya membawa makanan.

"Habiskan, ya!" kata Seungkwan.

"Eo, pasti rasanya enak sekali."

"Kalau tidak enak tidak usah dipaksa, makan saja buburnya."

"Waeyo?" Vernon tertawa. "Kau terlihat sangat pesimis hari ini, ada apa?"

 _Ada sangat banyak hal, Vernon._ Jerit Seungkwan.

"Aniyo," Seungkwan menjawab santai, "aku hanya... lelah hari ini."

"Karena memasak untukku?"

"Bukan. Aku... banyak PR."

Lambat laun, tapi tetap saja Seungkwan terus-menerus merasa panik dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk meredakannya. Detik ini Seungkwan bisa saja merasa bahwa Vernon adalah seseorang yang paling mencintainya di dunia, tapi di detik berikutnya Vernon berubah menjadi orang yang paling Seungkwan benci, orang yang Seungkwan takuti karena dapat membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

Napas Seungkwan seketika menjadi berat dan membuatnya sulit bernapas, sementara ia membutuhkan udara untuk menstabilkan suaranya yang terus hilang diterpa oleh rasa sedih dan ketakutan.

Secepat kilat, Seungkwan kabur meninggalkan ruang makan dan berlari ke kamarnya seraya menangis, itu meninggalkan tanda tanya yang semakin besar di kepala Vernon.

Seungkwan takut, sangat takut, ia tidak merasa aman lagi untuk tinggal di dalam rumah itu. Ia ingin pergi dan kembali ke panti asuhan Berlian, tempat di mana ia bernaung untuk hidup sebelumnya. Ia merasa bahwa semua yang sudah terjadi ini tidaklah benar, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk menerima semua ini. Ia bahkan tahu bahwa menangis tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan dan hanya membuatnya terlihat seperti penakut, namja yang lemah.

Di atas tempat tidurnya, ia memeluk lutut seraya mengeluarkan derasnya air mata hingga jatuh membasahi sprei, begitu juga pipinya, juga hatinya.

"Seungkwan!" suara Vernon menambah ketakutan di dalam hatinya. "Seung-"

"Jangan dekati aku!" jerit Seungkwan sembari menangis. "Ja-jangan..."

"Seungkwan, apa maksud-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

Di ambang pintu, Vernon seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Tinggalkan... aku..." Seungkwan menenggelamkan kepalanya dan menolak untuk berbicara lebih panjang lagi.

"Seungkwan..." bersama dengan hatinya yang tercabik, Vernon membawa diri kepada Seungkwan dan memohon dalam diam agar ia dapat berbicara lagi, atau bahkan mungkin berharap agar bisa menyentuh bahu Seungkwan. "Seungkwan, aku-"

"Pergi!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, pergi!"

Deg. Vernon berhenti di tempatnya dalam waktu sekejap. Dilematika seorang remaja yang seakan menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya. Dengan begitu Vernon sadar, bahwa cinta bukanlah hal yang sederhana untuk dijalankan.

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, pergi!"

"...kalau aku memang mencintaimu, aku tentu tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kau akan mendengarkan perkataanku." balas Seungkwan. "Pergi!"

"Tidak mau."

Air mata Seungkwan terjatuh lagi. "Vernon, kau membuatku takut."

"Itu tidak akan membuatku berhenti untuk mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

"Pergi!" meski terdengar tenang, gestik Seungkwan yang berusaha untuk selalu menjauh dari Vernon mencerminkan bahwa ada unsur kebencian pada diri Seungkwan. Ia menggeser bokongnya dan berpindah tumpuan ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain.

Tingkah seperti itu membuat Vernon kesal hingga memancing emosi Vernon yang sebelumnya belum pernah terjadi kepada Seungkwan. Vernon mencengkram tangan Seungkwan hingga menjerit dan menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya, ia menarik tangan Seungkwan sampai menimbulkan rasa sakit, termasuk ketakutan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan kekuatan Seungkwan, tangan Vernon yang lain mendekap tubuh Seungkwan, memeluknya dengan erat tanpa peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Seungkwan tengah memberontak dan menolaknya habis-habisan.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Seungkwan. Wajar saja, situasi itu membuat Seungkwan menjadi semakin panik, apalagi cara Vernon yang terlihat kasar seakan membenarkan pemikiran Seungkwan bahwa ia akan dibunuh diawali dengan cara itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut padaku, huh?" tanya Vernon. "Kenapa kau takut padaku? Memangnya aku akan melakukan hal apa?"

"Kumohon lepaskan aku!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti monster hingga membuatmu takut?"

Ucapan itu terdengar seperti sebuah manipulasi, di mana Vernon akan terus menggoda Seungkwan sampai ia berkata jujur tentang bagaimana ia bisa merasa takut terhadap Vernon. Namun setelahnya, tetap saja Seungkwan akan digusur ke lingkaran mematikan itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk takut padaku?"

Seungkwan membiarkan air matanya jatuh di atas lengan baju Vernon.

"Apa kau mencintai orang lain sampai kau ingin aku untuk pergi?"

Rasa sakit yang ada di tangannya membuat Seungkwan kehabisan tenaga, baik melawan atau menangis. Perlahan-lahan Seungkwan mulai 'jinak' dan mencoba untuk berhenti menangis, tapi ia biarkan air mata yang tersisa tetap jatuh meski harus bergalon-galon, karena ia tahu rasa takut masih bernaung di dalam hatinya. Mungkin jika Vernon melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, akan ada sebuah bekas berwarna merah sebagai tanda bahwa Vernon benar-benar menyiksanya dengan kekuatan cengkraman.

"Siapa yang kau cintai sampai kau menginginkan aku pergi, huh? Apa dia jauh lebih tampan dariku? Apa dia lebih jenius dariku? Berapa banyak uang yang dia punya? Apa dia anak yang tenar di sekolahmu?"

"...lepaskan..." kata-katanya hanya terdengar seperti hembusan napas yang tidak berarti.

"Apa kau lelah memiliki hubungan yang tersembunyi bersamaku? Seungkwan, kau boleh mengatakannya kepada semua orang, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Apa kau ingin putus denganku karena aku tidak pernah membawamu berjalan-jalan keluar? Melakukan hal yang romantis di depan banyak orang? Apa seseorang yang kau sukai juga menonton drama? Katakan! Katakan apa yang membuatmu mencintainya!"

"Aku tidak menemukan siapapun untuk dicintai." Seungkwan menjawab sebisanya. "Tapi jika seandainya aku memang menemukan orang lain, dia tidak akan membunuhku demi keberlangsungan hidupnya, setidaknya."

"Hanya aku yang bisa mencintaimu." suara Vernon terdengar frustasi.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu, Vernon? Mereka yang kau bunuh sebelum aku datang ke rumah ini? Apa kau pernah mengatakan cinta kepada mereka lalu memenggal kepala mereka ketika kau sakit dan membutuhkan nyawa yang baru?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Vernon melonggarkan dekapannya dan matanya berubah jadi nanar, bergetar seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki tujuan bagi hidupnya sendiri. Dengan mata hazel yang cerah itu, Vernon menatap mata kecokelatan gelap Seungkwan sedalam mungkin hingga menusuk ke retina.

"...siapa yang memberitahumu tentang itu?"

Seungkwan tidak menjawab.

"Katakan!" Vernon tersenyum miring. "Siapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa Sofia bisa hilang dan tidak ditemukan?"

"..."

"Vernon, bahkan adik kandungmu sendiri takut kepadamu."

"..."

"Sekarang lepaskan aku! Aku tidak akan pergi sampai Sofia kembali, tapi jangan sentuh aku."

"Itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Tidak akan berhasil karena kau membutuhkan nyawaku. Benar."

"Aku... tidak membutuhkan nyawamu, kau tahu?"

Sempat menjadi jawaban yang mencengangkan bagi Seungkwan, tapi rasa was-wasnya tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Aku sakit dan aku tidak peduli jika aku mati. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu atau siapapun, kurasa cukup bagiku untuk melakukan tindakan gila itu."

Seungkwan diam.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kapan aku akan mati, tapi keadaanku akan semakin buruk dan memburuk setiap harinya. Jika memang sudah waktunya, aku akan berhenti bernapas dan pergi. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Lirikan mata Seungkwan menajam. "Jangan mati sebelum Sofia kembali!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menyentuhmu seraya menunggu waktuku datang, setidaknya jika mati di tanganmu, mungkin aku bisa bahagia."

Plak! Tangan Seungkwan yang terluka melakukan gerakan refleks dan menampar tega pipi lembut Vernon. "Pabo!" kutuk Seungkwan. "Kau tidak jenius, kau bodoh!"

"..."

"Aku membencimu." ujar Seungkwan datang. "Kalau waktumu datang sebelum Sofia kembali, aku akan memenggal kepalaku sendiri di lingkaran itu."

"Sekarang kau yang bodoh."

"Aku mencintaimu. Kenapa tidak ada yang dapat menyelamatkan kita berdua?!"

Tubuh Seungkwan terasa panas secara keseluruhan, mungkin disebabkan oleh darah yang terlalu mendidih di dalamnya. Baru saja Seungkwan merasakan kepalanya akan segera meledak dan tangisannya akan menyerang lagi, tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ia harus mengendalikan begitu banyak perasaan hingga membuat tubuhnya tidak bereaksi dengan baik. Seungkwan ingin marah, menangis, menampar Vernon sekali lagi, ia ingin berteriak, ia ingin Vernon hilang dari pandangannya tapi juga tidak ingin kehilagan eksistensi Vernon. Semua perasaan itu menyatu dan meremukkan hatinya, kekuatannya, menghancurkan dirinya sendiri baik fisik maupun secara mental.

Jika besok Seungkwan masih hidup, mungkin dia akan menjalankan hidup dengan otaknya yang tidak waras.

"Aku... arrrghhh!" Seungkwan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Pergi!"

"Tidak-"

"Pergi!"

"..."

"Keluar dari kamarku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu, pergi!"

"Baiklah." Vernon menyerah. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mengetahui bahwa Seungkwan benar-benar sudah membencinya, Vernon mengangkat kaki dari kamar Seungkwan dan tinggal menunggu keajaiban. Apakah dia akan mati atau bertahan hidup, membunuh atau tidak, apakah Sofia akan kembali atau tidak, yang Vernon harapkan hanyalah Seungkwan akan membuka kedua tangannya kembali untuk memeluk erat dirinya dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpa harus ada yang dikorbankan.

Menyesal, tapi Seungkwan merasa lebih aman. Hal-hal 'bodoh' ia lakukan demi menghindari pertemuan dengan Vernon, misalnya menunggu tengah malam untuk mengambil makanan, duduk di kursi yang paling jauh dari Vernon ketika makan malam, bangun dan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Vernon terbangun, pergi keluar kapan pun ketika ia ada kesempatan, semua itu Seungkwan lakukan demi memutus hubungannya dengan Vernon.

Seminggu berlalu, keadaan masih belum terobati oleh apapun. Belum ada perbaikan atau keajaiban yang terjadi. Kesehatan Vernon semakin memburuk, ibunya bahkan harus cuti bekerja demi mengurus Vernon di rumah, karena Seungkwan yang tadinya peduli kini menjadi orang asing di rumah, padahal hatinya menangis karena tidak tahan dengan kondisi Vernon yang tidak kunjung membaik dan malah memburuk, sejujurnya, ia merindukan Vernon. Minum obat dan istirahat menjadi hal yang sia-sia karena membunuh seseorang adalah satu-satunya obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit Vernon, jika dalam jangka waktu dekat Seungkwan tidak mati, Vernon lah yang akan mati.

Di suatu tengah malam yang tenang, Seungkwan keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Ya, itulah yang ia lakukan, diam-diam keluar dari kamar dan mengenyangkan perutnya dengan makanan yang ada-tanpa harus bertemu dengan Vernon. Hatinya nyaris meledak ketika telepon rumahnya berdering tiba-tiba, padahal baru saja ia akan duduk dengan tenang dan makan. Seungkwan menyimpan dua lembar roti tawar dan selai di atas meja makan dan berniat untuk mengangkat telfonnya.

Bunyi (atau deringan) telepon bermodel lama juga menjadi salah satu faktor Seungkwan merasa ketakutan, bahkan untuk sekedar menghampirinya.

"Yoboseyo?" bisik Seungkwan.

 _"Ini polisi."_

Mata Seungkwan terbelalak. "N-ne?"

 _"..."_

"Apa?!"

 _"..."_

"B-baiklah."

Untuk suatu alasan, hati Seungkwan tidak merasa ketakutan lagi.

x

x

x

x

x

"Oppa!"

Seungkwan tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat, siapa yang baru saja ia sentuh. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berpisah, Seungkwan dapat melihat Sofia lagi dengan keadaan yang utuh, tanpa ada apapun yang menggores tubuhnya. Begitu melihat sang kakak datang dengan pakaian tidur dan sehelai jaket yang tipis seadanya, Sofia berteriak dan menangis karena merasa lega, merasa bahwa dirinya sudah aman. Mendekap Seungkwan adalah hal terbaik yang pernah Sofia rasakan, karena di dalam tangan Seungkwan lah satu-satunya tempat di mana ia bisa berlindung.

Sofia sudah ditemukan, masih dengan seragam sekolah pada hari pertamanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Seragamnya kotor dan kumal, banyak tanah yang menodainya dan beberapa lubang kecil di bagian kemeja.

"Oppa... hiks... hiks..." Sofia tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Ia merindukan Seungkwan, begitu juga dengan Seungkwan yang menangis haru dalam diam.

"Gwenchana, Sofia, oppa ada di sini." tangan Seungkwan mengelus-elus punggung Sofia dengan lembut.

Keajaiban yang datang, inilah keajaiban yang paling ditunggu-tunggu dalam situasi yang paling meresahkan. Sofia datang seperti malaikat yang menyelamatkan ketenangan jiwa Seungkwan, seperti sebuah pencerahan bagi hidupnya. Meski harus dengan tangisan, setidaknya mereka menangis karena perasaan bahagia atas sesama, kasih sayang yang dibangun oleh hubungan tiri mereka adalah satu-satunya kekuatan, karena Seungkwan dan Sofia sama-sama tertekan dengan beratnya kehidupan.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau ditemukan. Oppa benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, kami semua." Seungkwan menghapus air mata di pipi Sofia dengan telapak tangannya, lalu merasakan suhu tubuh Sofia yang sangat panas seperti air yang direbus. Ingin sekali Seungkwan mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya, tapi bukan di saat yang seperti ini. "Kau harus pulang." ucap Seungkwan lembut.

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Permisi." seorang polisi menyela. "Kemana ayah dan ibu kalian?"

"Uuhh..." Seungkwan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat seorang teman yang datang bersamanya ke kantor polisi. Wonwoo, ia rela membuang waktu tidurnya demi menemani Seungkwan di perjalanan. "Orang tua kami... ada di rumah."

"Kenapa mereka tidak datang untuk menjemput Sofia?"

"Ada masalah internal." Wonwoo berbicara untuk menyelamatkan keadaan. "Ada sebuah masalah yang sepertinya tidak dapat diselesaikan oleh polisi. Sofia ini... mengidap sebuah phobia."

"Tidakkah sebaiknya orang tuanya tetap datang?"

"Benar, tapi mungkin untuk saat ini Sofia masih harus menenangkan diri."

"Kau ini siapanya mereka?"

"Tetangganya."

"Dengarkan aku, anak muda!" seorang polisi menyentuh bahu Seungkwan. "Dia adikmu, yang paling kecil, masih di bawah umur. Apapun yang terjadi kepadanya, kalian semua lah yang sudah dewasa di rumah yang harus bertanggung jawab, lalu jangan lupa libatkan orang tua kalian kepada setiap masalah karena kau sendiri pun masih di bawah umur, bukan?"

"Ne." Seungkwan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Jika apa yang dia katakan itu benar," polisi itu menunjuk Wonwoo, "bahwa kalian memang mempunyai masalah internal keluarga, kami tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur. Namun, tolong tetap jaga keberadaan dan keamanan adikmu, apalagi jika dia memiliki phobia, seharusnya kalian lebih berhati-hati."

"Kami harus tetap menemui orang tua kalian." celetuk polisi yang lain. "Bawa adikmu pulang ke rumah dan bawa orang tuamu datang ke kantor polisi besok pagi."

"Algeseumnida." Seungkwan menyetujui perkataan si polisi, tapi tiba-tiba Sofia memeluk pinggang Seungkwan dengan erat. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Sofia memang tidak ingin kembali pulang. "Pak polisi, terima kasih karena sudah menemukan adikku. Kami akan pulang dan orang tua kami datang ke mari besok."

"Kami akan mengantar kalian pulang, ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

Tangisan Sofia meledak lagi. "Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Gwenchana Sofia," Seungkwan sebisa mungkin meyakinkan Sofia bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, "kita bertemu dengan eomma dan appa terlebih dahulu, oke?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Kita semua akan baik-baik saja, kau harus percaya kepada oppa."

"Kami akan mengantar kalian pulang dan memastikan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja sampai kalian sampai di rumah. Mungkin juga sekaligus bertemu dengan orang tua kalian, jadi malam ini masalahnya selesai." kata salah satu pak polisi.

"Kau dengar, kan, Sofia? Pak polisi ini akan mengantar kita ke rumah, jadi kita akan baik-baik saja. Kita pulang, ya?"

Setelah melakukan banyak diskusi (dan nego besar-besaran kepada Sofia), mereka akhirnya setuju untuk diantar pulang oleh polisi, lagipula itu akan jauh lebih aman untuk keselamatan mereka. Ketika di perjalanan, Sofia tidak berhenti memeluk manja abangnya dengan erat karena panik untuk pulang ke rumah, ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bertemu dengan orang tuanya, jika bertemu dengan Vernon dan semua bayangan itu termasuk ke dalam mimpi buruk Sofia.

"Siapa nama oppa yang ini?" tanya Sofia.

"Maksudmu Wonwoo?" balas Seungkwan. "Namanya Wonwoo, dia temanku."

"Apa dia teman Vernon oppa juga?"

"...bukan."

Sofia mengintip wajah Wonwoo dengan hati-hati dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Wonwoo menjabat tangannya. "Aku juga, Sofia. Kau cantik sekali."

"Biasanya lebih cantik." jawaban itu Sofia lontarkan tanpa adanya ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, tapi itu membuat Seungkwan lega karena Sofia tidak kehilangan identitas dirinya meski sempat merasa sangat tertekan.

Polisi tidak menyalakan sirine mobilnya karena sudah larut malam, itu dapat mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang tidur, lagipula mereka hanya mengantar anak-anak itu pulang, tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti ingin membrantas kejahatan.

Mereka keluar dari mobil polisi yang parkir di halaman rumah, dibarengi dengan orang tua Chwe yang keluar terburu-buru dari pintu utama.

"Sofia!" seru sang ibu seraya membuka tangannya untuk memeluk putri kesayangannya, tapi yang Sofia lakukan adalah mundur dan menjauh, menghindari kontak dari sang ibu dan seakan berlindung di belakang Seungkwan. Itu langsung menghancurkan hati sang ibu, juga ayahnya, di tambah lagi tampaknya Sofia tidak merasa senang kembali ke rumah.

"Temuilah mereka, kau akan baik-baik saja." bisik Seungkwan, tapi cengkraman tangan Sofia semakin erat di tangan Seungkwan.

Vernon menyusul dengan piyama biru dan kimono sutra mengkilap berwarna hitam, ia berdiri di ambang pintu rumah, wajah pucatnya terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua adiknya, sekaligus merasa lega. Namun kedatangan Vernon tidak disapa dengan ramah oleh adiknya sendiri, Sofia malah menjadi tambah panik dan pikirannya untuk kabur dari rumah muncul lagi. Bahkan Sofia sudah sempat mencoba untuk berlari, tapi tangan Seungkwan menariknya kembali dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eomma dan appa akan menjagamu, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Shireo!"

"Kalau kau sayang dengan oppa, kau harus mau mendengarkan apa yang oppa katakan."

Berhubung Seungkwan sudah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Sofia sayang di antara anggota keluarganya yang lain, ia berusaha untuk mempercayai kata-katanya. Tentu saja Sofia tidak akan semudah itu untuk mengembalikan perasaan sayangnya, bahkan sebagai anak kepada orang tuanya, Sofia masih bisa memiliki rasa benci yang dalam. Terutama untuk Vernon, kakak kadungnya. Dengan begitu waspada, Sofia melepas tangannya dari tangan Seungkwan dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri ayah dan ibu yang sudah nyaris mati mengkhawatirkannya selama beberapa minggu.

"Sofia, I miss you so much, dear." tangisan sang ibu menjadi-jadi ketika Sofia sampai di pelukannya. Ternyata, jauh lebih nyaman dari apa yang Sofia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tidak peduli hal apa yang orang tua perbuat, bahkan jika itu sebuah kejahatan sekalipun, jika itu demi kebaikan anaknya sendiri, tandanya mereka menyayangi anaknya dengan setulus hati. Kehilangan Sofia merupakan cobaan terberat bagi mereka, kelihatannya memang biasa saja; mereka pergi bekerja, melakukan rutinitas setiap harinya seperti tidak ada musibah apapun yang terjadi, tapi sebenarnya mereka menerima tekanan ekstrim dan menghancurkan pikiran mereka sendiri. Itu juga berpengaruh kepada anak-anaknya, bahkan Seungkwan, ia merasa bahwa suasana rumah berada pada titik terburuknya ketika orang tua mereka mengalami depresi yang dipendam.

Membunuh seorang anak setiap tahunnya juga merupakan sebuah pengorbanan yang dilakukan orang tua demi kebaikan anaknya, meski tetap saja pada dasarnya yang mereka lakukan adalah sebuah kejahatan yang sangat kejam.

"Maaf kami harus merusak suasana ini," sambar seorang polisi, "Tuan dan Nyonya Chwe, kita harus bicara."

Sementara orang tua, Sofia dan dua orang polisi masuk ke dalam untuk berdiskusi, tiga anak muda masih berdiri di halaman dan mengalami masa yang canggung.

Seungkwan berputar balik untuk menemui Wonwoo. "Hey."

"Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja."

Tanpa Seungkwan sadari, Vernon masih berdiri dan mengamati interaksi mereka berdua, seakan Seungkwan melupakan dirinya yang daritadi juga berada di sana. Mungkin saat ini Vernon sudah dibakar oleh api kecemburuan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi pendampingku selama masalah ini berlangsung."

"Itulah gunanya teman." jawab Wonwoo. "Tapi... ini belum berakhir, salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang bertahan hidup."

"Semoga ada cara yang dapat membuat kami berdua bertahan hidup." harap Seungkwan. Mereka sempat hening untuk beberapa saat, lalu Seungkwan memberikan pelukan terbaiknya kepada Wonwoo tanpa berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang sedih di belakangnya. Wonwoo sangat menyadari hal itu, secara sekilas ia melihat wajah Vernon yang begitu kesal tapi menolak untuk pergi. "Terima kasih, Wonwoo. Besok akan kupastikan bahwa kita masih bisa saling berjumpa."

"Aku khawatir tidak bisa, karena sepertinya pacarmu sangat membenciku." Wonwoo terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Seungkwan.

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan." gerutu Seungkwan di bahu Wonwoo hingga suaranya teredam.

"Sudah sana, dia membutuhkanmu."

"Jangan bawa-bawa dia, deh!"

"Kalau aku dibunuh bagaimana? Ingat! Kita bertiga ini semuanya seumuran."

Seungkwan cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul lengan Wonwoo dengan kasar. "Kau ini ya!"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, goyangkan saja pagar rumahku, aku pasti keluar."

"Ne, terima kasih, dan maaf karena sudah mengganggu jam tidurmu."

Wonwoo berpindah tumpuan, tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Vernon meskipun balasan dari Vernon hanyalah kerlingan mata sebal akan sikap manis Wonwoo, tapi itu tidak membuat Wonwoo merasa kapok untuk melakukannya.

Setelah melakukan perpisahan, Seungkwan berjalan ke pintu rumahnya dan berniat untuk tidur. Sempat merasa ragu karena Vernon masih berdiri menghalangi pintu, tapi ia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menganggap Vernon sebagai hantu yang tidak kelihatan.

Seperti yang sudah diprediksikan, Vernon tidak akan mengizinkan Seungkwan masuk ke rumah begitu saja.

"Apa?!" gertak Seungkwan. "Minggir! Aku mau tidur."

"Jadi dia pacarmu yang baru?"

"Kau bicara apa, sih?"

"Jadi selama aku sakit, kau selingkuh dengan namja itu? Tetangga kita?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu! Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur."

"Kau pergi menemui Sofia bersamanya? Kau bisa bangunkan aku dan pergi bersamaku. Kakaknya Sofia itu aku, bukan dia."

"Sofia menangis di kantor polisi dan merengek tidak mau pulang karena dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Kalau aku membawamu ke kantor polisi, Sofia tidak akan pulang dan keadaan akan semakin memburuk, tahu?!"

Vernon terdiam.

"Dan aku tidak selingkuh dengan siapapun, aku mencintaimu, hanya saja aku takut, sama seperti Sofia." kata Seungkwan, hatinya terasa berat ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Sudahlah Vernon, aku tidak ingin berdebat, aku lelah. Mulai besok aku akan mencoba untuk merawatmu lagi... dan kau boleh membunuhku jika keadaanmu sampai pada titik kritis. Terserah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Seungkwan menerobos pintu masuk, tapi ditahan lagi oleh Vernon.

"Aku akan mencari segala cara untuk menyelamatkan kita berdua." kata Vernon dengan begitu yakin.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Tolong, ambil saja nyawaku."

"Apa kau yakin demi keputusan ini?"

"Aku yakin."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Huhuhu, sebelumnya, author mau minta maaf karena author updatenya telat banget. Biasanya tiga hari sekali, paling lambat empat hari sekali, sekarang nyaris seminggu huhu T_T Yaaa author sempet dapet pressure gitu buat ngelanjutin FF ini, ga ada ide banget, buntu sampe gatau musti nulis kata pertama apa di document Word nya, sampe hapus-tulis-hapus-tulis, sampe bikin back up segala macem T_T tapi akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan/? author bisa kembali melanjutkan FF ini yeeaay.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah selalu support author untuk terus melanjutkan FF ini dengan review kalian yang sangat membangun, semoga author bisa bikin FF ini tambah menarik. Jangan lupa untuk review di chapter yang ini :3

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, pai pai~~ muach!


	9. Chapter 8

Kembalinya Sofia membawa sejuta kebahagiaan ke dalam keluarga Chwe. Anak bungsu yang mereka sayangi ini akhirnya dapat berkumpul lagi bersama dengan keluarganya di dalam rumah yang tua, tapi mempunyai sejuta cerita itu.

Seungkwan, ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus melampiaskan kebahagiaannya atas kedatangan Sofia. Malam itu ketika Seungkwan menerima telepon dari kantor polisi dan menyatakan bahwa Sofia telah ditemukan adalah malam terbaik yang pernah ia miliki selama hidupnya bersama keluarga Chwe. Adik kesayangannya, begitu juga dengan Seungkwan yang kini menjadi kakak kesayangan Sofia. Kedua anak itu memang cocok untuk hidup di satu lingkup yang sama, beruntung sekali Seungkwan dipertemukan oleh Sofia di dalam hidupnya.

Namun, apa yang membuat kembalinya Sofia tidak semenyenangkan itu adalah, ketika Sofia sendiri menolak untuk pulang dan mengakui bahwa keluarga Chwe adalah keluarga kandungnya sendiri. Kedengarannya memang dramatis ketika pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Sofia karena umurnya masih sangat muda, tapi kenyataan yang ada memang menunjukkan hal seperti itu, bahwa Sofia kini membenci keluarganya sendiri karena mereka punya sebuah rahasia gelap yang menakutkan.

Vernon adalah orang yang paling rawan karena rahasia ini adalah segalanya tentang Vernon, walaupun orang tua mereka juga berperan penting dalam rahasia itu. Seorang kakak yang dibenci oleh adik kandungnya sendiri, itu bukan hal yang umum, tapi memang terjadi di dalam beberapa gelintir hubungan keluarga, termasuk keluarga Chwe. Jika Sofia bisa menolak untuk berbicara dengan Vernon atau bahkan membuangnya jauh-jauh, Sofia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Title: The Chwe**

 **Pairing: Vernon - Seungkwan**

 **Casts: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Genre: yaoi, -**

 **Disclaimer: storyline is mine!**

 **Warning: Bahasa, typo(s), boyxboy, etc. Don't like the pairing/author/story? Please kindly leave this story immediately :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Malam ini keluarga Chwe baru akan melakukan rutinitas makan malam, seperti biasa, bersama-sama menyantap makanan lezat di meja makan seraya membicarakan tentang kehidupan, dari yang terpenting sampai yang tidak memiliki makna sekalipun atau bahan-bahan lucu untuk sekedar membuat mereka tertawa.

Satu yang kurang. Mereka kehilangan si kecil Sofia di meja makan hingga bangku tidak terisi dengan lengkap. Dari kejadian ini saja, mereka sudah tahu bahwa Sofia belum sepenuhnya siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan keluarga Chwe.

"Apa Sofia ada di kamarnya?" tanya Tuan Chwe sebelum mereka memulai makan malam.

"Iya, Sofia masih di kamarnya." jawab Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan, bisa tolong kau panggilkan dan ajak dia untuk makan?"

"Ne, eomma."

Seperti yang sudah diperintahkan, Seungkwan meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi menuju lantai dua, tepatnya ke kamar Sofia untuk menjemput adiknya turun dan makan malam bersama. Seungkwan sendiri sebenarnya tidak nyaman karena dia terlalu banyak diberi kepercayaan oleh orang tua angkatnya untuk menghadapi psikologi Sofia yang kacau, setidaknya ia ingin melihat Vernon berinteraksi dengan adik kandungnya sendiri meski tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

Tok! Tok! Seungkwan mengetuk pintu kamar Sofia.

"Sofia? Boleh oppa masuk?"

"Siapa?"

"Seungkwan oppa."

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu dibukakan oleh tangan si pemilik kamar sendiri. Sofia berdiri di hadapan Seungkwan, masih memegang gagang pintu dan memasang ekspresi wajah sinis sampai Seungkwan merasa bahwa ia telah mengganggu singa betina yang sedang tertidur.

"Ayo makan!" Seungkwan mengajak, mencoba selembut mungkin.

"Shireo!"

"Makan dulu sedikit. Sofia kan kemarin baru saja demam, sekarang makannya harus banyak supaya sembuh."

"Percuma sembuh, kalau nantinya Vernon oppa akan membunhku, lebih baik sakit."

Tubuh Seungkwan merinding mendengar kalimat itu, dingin dan tanpa basa-basi. Seungkwan berharap penuh agar orang-orang di ruang makan tidak mendengar ucapan Sofia.

"Aih, Sofia," tangan Seungkwan mengelus kepala Sofia, "tidak akan ada yang dibunuh, lagipula berbicara seperti itu akan membuatmu tambah sakit. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan, oppa merasa kesepian kalau Sofia tidak makan bersama di bawah. Jebal, jebal?"

Melihat kakaknya yang memohon sampai menekukkan lututnya itu membuat hati Sofia sedikit luluh-sedikit. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya Sofia setuju dengan perkataan Seungkwan, tetap saja pada akhirnya Sofia mengikuti permintaan kakaknya untuk turun dan makan bersama. Semuanya demi Seungkwan.

Sofia turun sembari menggandeng tangan Seungkwan ke ruang makan. Ia melihat semuanya tersenyum di meja makan menyambut kedatangan Sofia, tapi di mata Sofia, mereka sudah berubah menjadi monster yang jahat. Tanggapan itu memang sudah ada sejak lama di benak Sofia, hanya saja kali ini lebih parah.

Satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa terletak di samping kursi yang Vernon duduki. Sebuah awalan yang berantakan untuk membujuk Sofia agar mau bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ayo duduk, Sofia." kata Seungkwan, tapi Sofia tidak melepaskan gandengannya. Itu membuat mereka semua yang sudah merasa senang kini jadi kebingungan, kenapa Sofia mau turun tapi tidak mau duduk bersama mereka, ditambah lagi Sofia yang tidak mau berbicara dan membuat kontak mata.

"Ekhm." Vernon berdehem seketika dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Seungkwan, kita tukar tempat, ya."

Aksi Vernon menyadarkan mereka bahwa Sofia hanya tidak ingin duduk di dekat Vernon.

Vernon memindahkan piring dan alat makan Seungkwan ke tempat di mana ia duduk sebelumnya, begitu juga peralatan makannya sendiri ke tempat Seungkwan. Hanya menukarnya, tapi apa yang Vernon lakukan cukup terlihat menyakitkan di mata anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Ayo duduk." Seungkwan membawa Sofia ke tempat duduknya, setelah itu Seungkwan duduk di samping Sofia, menjadi seseorang yang membatasi Sofia dan Vernon.

Situasi menjadi canggung dengan diamnya Sofia di antara mereka. Gadis itu biasanya adalah yang paling cerewet, banyak bicara, bahkan ketika sedang makan sampai berkali-kali sang ibu mengingatkan, tapi kali ini ibunya justru merindukan segala ocehan Sofia.

"Sofia, mau makan apa? Eomma sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Sofia tidak menjawab, sementara ibu dan Seungkwan saling menatap dan ada harapan besar tersimpan di mata mereka.

Bukannya Seungkwan tidak ingin melakukan, tapi Seungkwan tahu bahwa berperan terus-menerus dan menjadi tongkat berpegangan bagi Sofia juga bukan merupakan hal yang baik sebagai anggota keluarga. Sofia punya orang tua yang lengkap dan seorang kakak yang lain, Seungkwan ingin Sofia menyadari hal itu cepat atau lambat dan membuat peran mereka semua sejajar selama mereka masih berada di atap yang sama: menjadi bagian keluarga Sofia, bukan seseorang yang terbuang.

"Seungkwan oppa, tolong ambilkan nasinya." pinta Sofia.

Seungkwan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aniyo, eomma sudah menawarkanmu makanan terlebih dahulu. Di Korea, anak yang baik itu adalah anak yang mau menerima makanan buatan dari ibunya." jawab Seungkwan. "Eomma, ambilkan nasi untuk Sofia, juseyo. Aku akan membagikan sendoknya."

Makan malam hari ini terasa berbeda dari makan malam sebelumnya yang pernah mereka rasakan. Dulu hangat, penuh dengan tawa dan ceria, sekarang menjadi begitu kelabu dan menyayat hati.

Seandainya Sofia tidak pernah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Vernon.

Sebelum hari berakhir, Seungkwan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunjungi 'tetangga'. Benar, 'tetangga' yang dimaksud adalah kamar sebelah yang dihuni oleh Vernon. Tiba-tiba saja Seungkwan merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Vernon karena belum saja lekas sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Bukan penyakit, lebih kepada sebuah kutukan permanen.

"Vernon?" bisik Seungkwan dari balik pintu. "Sudah tidur?"

Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, keadaan rumah sudah sepi karena semua orang sudah tertidur, kecuali Seungkwan yang masih punya hasrat untuk 'pacaran' di kamar tetangga.

"Vernon?"

Pintu kamar terbuka. Vernon berdiri menghadap Seungkwan, tapi tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah sampai Seungkwan dapat menandai bahwa kaki Vernon sedang bergetar hebat saat ini.

"Kau tadi sudah tidur?"

"Belum." hari demi hari suara Vernon terus menghilang sampai kedengarannya ia hanya berbisik setiap kali berbicara.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Perlu aku buatkan sesuatu."

"Masuk saja!"

Keduanya masih belum memperbaiki hubungan, masih merasakan adanya canggung ataupun sedikit rasa benci di hati mereka. Namun, apa yang bisa mengalahkan rasa sayang dan cinta? Seungkwan memang tengah membenci Vernon, tapi apa daya hatinya menolak untuk berbohong bahwa Vernon juga masih menjadi segalanya.

Vernon kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur, di bawah selimutnya. Terkadang batuk-batuk sampai telinga Seungkwan kesal mendengarnya. Sementara Seungkwan sendiri duduk di bibir tempat tidur menghadap Vernon.

"Hft... kau tidak lekas sembuh juga." bahu Seungkwan merosot.

"Aku tidak akan sembuh." Vernon tertawa.

"Aku semakin membencimu, tahu?"

"Tahu."

Seungkwan menatap Vernon sinis selama beberapa saat, lalu memijat kaki Vernon yang terhalangi oleh selimut. "Kamarmu... banyak hantunya, ya?"

"Banyak, kau akan terkejut kalau aku memberi tahumu berapa banyak hantu di kamarku."

"Aku juga tidak mau tahu berapa banyak."

"Ada apa?"

"Vernon, sebaiknya kau bicara empat mata dengan Sofia." kata Seungkwan. "Aku yakin, kalian pasti tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, bukan begitu?"

"Eo." Vernon mengangguk. "Aku memang tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

"Itulah sebabnya Sofia merasa takut kepadamu, karena kau adalah orang asing baginya. Kalian serumah, tapi tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Menurutku, kau harus lebih perhatian kepadanya."

"Aku bukan seorang kakak yang perhatian."

"Kau perhatian kepadaku. Ingat! Aku ini juga masih saudaramu." ujar Seungkwan. "Kau dan Sofia itu sama, kalian berdua menggunakanku sebagai pelindung kalian, padahal aku ingin kau dan Sofia lebih banyak berinteraksi, aku bahkan tidak masalah jika harus dilupakan."

"Siapa sih yang bisa melupakanmu, Boo?" Vernon menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sederhana dari bibirnya, tapi cukup membuat hati Seungkwan kepanikan karena menurutnya, itu terlalu tampan hingga sulit untuk dikendalikan. "Entahlah, Sofia pasti akan menolak untuk bicara denganku."

"Aku akan membantumu. Pokoknya kalian harus bicara. Kau harus bisa membuktikan bahwa kau ini bukan seorang kakak seperti yang ia pikirkan, kau harus tunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kau menyayanginya."

"Seungkwan itu-"

"Tidak ada hal yang sulit. Kalau kau menyayangiku, seharusnya kau lebih menyayangi Sofia." Seungkwan terdengar memaksa, tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa semua pernyataannya itu didasari oleh sebuah rasa kasih sayang untuk kedua saudara tirinya. Melihat Vernon dan Sofia bertengkar dan pura-pura saling tidak mengenal seperti itu membuat hati Seungkwan teriris, karena sebagai keluarga, mereka seharusnya saling memperlakukan spesial kepada satu sama lain. "...sebelum kau mati."

Kedua tangan Vernon dilipat di dada lalu tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati?"

"Kalau bukan kau yang mati, berarti aku, kan?"

"Kemarilah!" Vernon menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang tadi dilipat, membujuk Seungkwan untuk datang dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sebuah kisah cinta yang lucu sekaligus ironis di satu waktu. Jika Vernon dan Sofia punya sebuah hubungan yang dikatakan 'pura-pura tidak mengenal', Vernon dan Seungkwan juga punya suatu hubungan lain yang dikatakan 'pura-pura membenci'. Setiap kali Seungkwan mengingat bahwa kondisi kesehatan Vernon semakin buruk, ia akan menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat Vernon menjadi egois, membuat Vernon jatuh cinta kepadanya dan tidak membunuhnya. Begitulah yang terjadi jika melawan takdir, pikir Seungkwan.

Di atas dadanya, terbaring Seungkwan yang Vernon peluk dengan erat, penuh dengan rasa cinta. Cinta monyet, tapi cerita dibaliknya lebih menyedihkan dari cerita cinta monyet pada remaja umumnya.

Mereka tidak berbicara dalam pelukan mereka dan membiarkan hati mereka sendiri yang mengungkapkan segalanya dalam diam. Namun, dalam diam itu juga Seungkwan semakin jatuh ke dalam kebencian akan dirinya sendiri, jatuh ke dalam cintanya Vernon dan semua tragedi yang belakangan ini menimpa mereka, belum lagi kejutan yang akan datang di masa mendatang. Seungkwan diam-diam menangis di atas dada Vernon dan membasahi piyama berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan, sebisa mungkin ia tidak bernapas atau Vernon akan mengetahuinya.

"Kalau ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku, aku ingin nonton drama Korea lagi bersamamu, sekali saja." kata Vernon, tangannya mengelus punggung Seungkwan. "Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu nonton drama lagi, tapi kau membenciku."

"..."

"Kira-kira drama apa yang belum kita tonton bersama? Pasti banyak sekali, ya?"

"..."

"Seungkwan?"

"..."

"Kau tertidur?" Vernon sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya meski terasa sakit untuk melihat keadaan Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Mwo-ya? Tiduran saja!" ujar Seungkwan manja.

"Kau menangis?!"

"Aniyo, mataku kelilipan."

Awalnya Vernon tersenyum, tapi sebetulnya ia tahu bahwa mood Seungkwan sedang jatuh lagi saat ini. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Seungkwan di atas dadanya, membiarkan tangisan Seungkwan terus-menerus keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tidak apa-apa, pikir Vernon, terkadang kesedihan itu memang sulit untuk dibendung dan memang harus ditunjukkan.

"Hah... cengeng." Vernon terkekeh.

Seungkwan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Sembuh!" ia merengek seraya mencubit perut Vernon.

"Ya, ya, ya, memangnya aku sakit?"

"Whatever!"

"Omo, kau sekarang berbahasa inggris? Tell me more!"

x

x

x

x

x

"Kau mungkin terlalu sayang kepadanya."

"Aku memang sayang padanya, dengan begitu aku ingin ia hidup dengan tenang."

"Memenggal kepalamu saja tidak cukup."

"Nuna, aku rela melakukan apapun asal hidupnya tidak terganggu lagi oleh perjanjian itu."

Terdengar sebuah perdebatan hebat di suatu ruangan yang kedap suara, tertutup, tersembunyi dan rahasia. Bukan hanya sebuah ruangan, melainkan rumah yang sangat kecil hingga hanya memuat satu ruangan di dalamnya. Di ruangan itu terdapat begitu banyak benda magis, aroma-aroma asing bercampur aduk datang dari lilin, bunga atau dupa yang dibakar, dindingnya diselimuti oleh kain berwarna ungu tua dan hitam, lantainya menggunakan corak hitam dan putih secara bergantian. Hawa di dalam ruangan itu selalu terasa dingin dan lembab sekaligus, terkadang ada angin yang lewat di bagian betis atau tengkuk. Lampunya remang-remang, terdapat banyak sekali toples berisikan cairan yang mengawetkan bagian-bagian tubuh manusia di dalamnya.

Menyeramkan, tapi tempat itu berpenghuni.

Kembali lagi ke sebuah perdebatan bak badai di dalam ruangan itu, mewarnai ruangan dengan segala kata-kata berintonasi tinggi yang mereka lontarkan. Satu pemikiran ke pemikiran lainnya, ego masing-masing membuat dua insan yang tenang menjadi jauh layaknya kutub utara dan selatan, berlawanan seperti air dan api.

"Tolong, terimalah persembahanku, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akau kau lakukan dengan tubuhku nantinya, tapi ini demi keselamatannya."

"Seunghyun, kau tidak tahu apa arti dari pengorbanan."

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

Seseorang yang sudah dikenal, seorang Choi Seunghyun, seorang paranormal sekaligus guru dan profesor bagi anak yang ia sayangi bernama Vernon Chwe, kini tengah berusaha untuk mendorong permintaannya agar dikabulkan. Lawan bicaranya adalah seorang paranormal lain, kerabatnya, paranormal yang lebih ahli darinya, si pemuja iblis yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya dan juga kejahatannya dalam memberikan korban demi sekte dan aliran yang ia anut.

"Melihatnya menderita seperti itu membuat hatiku sakit, bahkan selama ini aku memaksanya untuk menderita dengan cara yang sangat salah." darah di dalam tubuh profesor Choi Seunghyun mungkin sudah mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Kumohon nuna, biarkan aku melakukannya dan cabut perjanjian itu dari hidup Vernon. Dia hanya anak muda, biarkan dia hidup dengan bahagia."

"Kematianmu akan sakit sekali, Choi Seunghyun."

"Aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Vernon."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjamin kebahagiannya?"

Bahu profesor Choi Seunghyun merosot, tapi tatapan matanya berubah menjadi setajam mata pisau yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memutilasi korban di dalam lingkaran iblis. "Bagaimana jika kita berdua membuat perjanjian? Itu kan yang paling kau sukai, perjanjian?" katanya. "Aku akan menyerahkan hidupku kepadamu, tapi kau harus menjamin kehidupan Vernon.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut yang mekar dan kering tertawa nyaring. "Kenapa kau jadi melibatkan aku?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Biasanya kau membuat sebuah perjanjian besar kepada iblis yang kau sembah itu demi puluhan orang pengikutmu. Ini hanya demi seorang anak saja dan kau takut?"

Wanita berparas nenek sihir itu menyatukan kedua alisnya di atas hidung dan merasa tertantang oleh jawaban profesor Choi Seunghyun. "Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku! Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku? Apa kau merendahkan aku?"

"Aku tidak merendahkanmu, nuna. Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan tugasmu sebagai orang yang suka berbuat janji." jawaban itu membuat si wanita paranormal kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas. "Kuserahkan hidupku kepadamu atas nama Vernon, dan buatlah nyawaku menjadi sebuah jaminan untuk kebahagiaannya. Lepaskan perjanjian itu dari Vernon, selamanya."

"Sudah kubilang kematianmu akan sangat menyakitkan!"

"Tolong, ambil saja nyawaku."

Wanita paranormal itu mengangkat dagunya dan mulai menyerah untuk kembali mendebat. Tentunya, wanita itu tidak akan melihatkan rasa empati meski Choi Seunghyun sendiri adalah orang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?" suara wanita itu bergetar.

"Aku yakin."

Sedikit menyakitkan, tapi sebuah keputusan baru saja dibuat.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan aku sendirian di dunia ini?"

"Mianhae, nuna. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi anak itu juga segalanya bagiku. Anggap saja, aku ini adalah orang tua dari Wonwoo yang mengambil segala dosa dari anaknya."

"Baiklah." wanita itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menahan air mata yang sudah terasa sampai di bulu matanya. "Kalau itu memang keinginanmu, aku tidak akan menyangkal."

"Jika kau mengingkari perjanjian itu..." suara profesor Choi Seunghyun bergetar, "kau akan mati dan kita tidak akan bahagia di kematian. Sebaiknya kau buat Vernon bahagia."

"Aku tidak percaya kau lebih menyayanginya daripada aku." wanita itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Katakan padaku jika kau siap! Aku akan membuat lingkarannya."

x

x

x

x

x

"Ekhm."

Meski dengan tubuh yang meriang dan serba sakit, Vernon tetap mencoba untuk terlihat segagah mungkin.

Hari ini ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda, penampilannya terlihat jauh lebih berwarna-warni ketimbang hari-hari sebelumnya, di mana ia hanya mengenakan pakaian warna biru denim, hitam, putih dan warna-warna gelap lainnya. Namun, untuk kali ini, ia mengenakan setelan yang warnanya mencolok di mata, seperti kemeja berwarna pink, celana jeans selutut dan juga beanie berwarna hijau neon, ia bahkan mengganti sepatu rumahnya dengan sepatu sandal Crocs berwarna putih dengan pin beruang kecil yang dipasang pada bolongan-bolongannya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Seungkwan. Pagi ini Seungkwan berubah menjadi stylist profesional untuk mengubah penampilan Vernon. Seorang Vernon yang terlihat dingin dan misterius kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang remaja ceria yang memiliki aura segar, walaupun wajah pucatnya itu sedikit mengganggu.

Apa yang akan Vernon lakukan dengan tampilan sebrutal itu? Tentu saja seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan: bicara dengan Sofia. Sebagai seorang kakak, Vernon memang terlalu jarang berhubungan dengan adiknya sendiri, ia lebih suka tinggal di dalam dunianya dan menolak untuk berkomunikasi dengan anggota keluarganya. Menurut Seungkwan, itu adalah hal yang keterlaluan. Makanya, hari ini Seungkwan ingin melihat Vernon melakukan interaksi sebanyak mungkin dengan Sofia.

Deheman yang tadi itu menjadi obat penyingkir rasa gugup. Di depan kamar Sofia, Vernon siap untuk bertemu dengan pemilik kamar.

"Fighting!" bisik Seungkwan dari pintu kamar Vernon.

Tok! Tok!

"Sofia?" panggil Vernon dari luar, dari jarak beberapa meter, masih ada Seungkwan yang penasaran di balik pintu kamar Vernon. "Ini Vernon oppa, boleh oppa masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Seperti yang sudah ditebak, Sofia tidak akan membukakan pintu semudah itu untuk Vernon. Namun, belum ada kata menyerah, ini masih jauh dari sebuah usaha keras.

Coba lagi.

"Sofia, oppa membawakan sesuatu untukmu, tolong buka pintunya!"

Masih belum mendapat respon. Vernon menjadi pesimis dan merasa bahwa usahanya ini akan gagal, tapi setiap kali ia menatap Seungkwan di pintu kamarnya, ia mendapatkan sebuah semangat yang mengatakan bahwa ini masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah dan kesuksesan pasti akan datang.

"Sofiaaa... buka pintunya, juseyo. Sofiaaaa..." Vernon bermain dengan suaranya. "Hangyeol-ah... oppa sudah pegal berdiri di sini dari tadi. Jebal, buka pintunya!"

"..."

"Sofiaaaa..." namja setengah Amerika itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Sofia. "Nae yeodongsaeng, apa kau akan membiarkan oppamu pingsan di luar sini, huh?"

"..."

"Sofia! Masih tidur, ya? Aigooo, ini sudah hampir makan siang, bangunlah!" tidak ada yang mengetahui, tapi wajah Vernon sudah menunjukkan keputus asaan kali ini. "Sof-"

Vernon nyaris saja terjatuh karena pintu tempat di mana kepalanya bersandar itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Lalu muncul sosok gadis kecil yang sangat ia kenal, masih mengenakan daster tidur berwarna putih tulang dengan corak bunga-bunga kecil di seluruh permukaannya. Sofia, dia membukakan pintu untuk Vernon, tapi tatapan mata yang dia buat sangat tajam hingga menusuk tepat ke hati Vernon, membuat abangnya yang satu itu tidak yakin bahwa ia akan berhasil membujuk Sofia untuk kembali menyayanginya sebagai kakak.

"Baru bangun?" tanya Vernon mencoba untuk seramah mungkin.

"Pergi!"

Itu membuat Vernon emosi, tapi dia harus bersabar lebih banyak. "Sofia, oppa-"

"Pergi!"

"..."

"..."

"Mau main?" tawar Vernon.

"Shireo!"

"Wae? Kita sudah lama tidak main, bukan?"

"Kita tidak pernah bermain."

Kalimat itu tepat sasaran menusuk perasaan Vernon dan membuatnya sadar bahwa apa yang Seungkwan katakan adalah benar adanya, bahwa Vernon memang tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama Sofia dan lebih mementingkan kesibukannya sendiri.

Vernon menghembuskan napasnya berat, lalu menekukkan lututnya ke lantai hingga tubuhnya lebih rendah dari Sofia.

"Jebal, biarkan oppa main sebentar bersamamu." suara Vernon memelas, begitu juga wajahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sofia dingin.

"Bermain bersamamu, kita lakukan segala yang kau mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Vernon mencoba berpikir sampai memutar otaknya. "Karena oppa merindukanmu?"

"Apa kau bawa senjata?"

"Mwoya? Apa yang kau katakan?" Vernon merasa bahwa adiknya baru saja menyodorkan pistol tepat di kepalanya. "Oppa tidak punya senjata sama sekali, itu dilarang."

Sofia menatap Vernon seperti matanya adalah scanner yang dapat melacak barang tersembunyi di balik pakaian kakaknya, ke atas dan ke bawah memastikan bahwa kakaknya bukanlah sebuah ancaman.

"Masuklah." Sofia membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan pada akhirnya membiarkan Vernon masuk ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Seungkwan yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar Vernon, langsung berlari setelah Vernon berhasil menembus pintu kamar Sofia, berpindah tumpuan ke kamarnya sendiri. Berhubung urutan kamar mereka adalah kamar Vernon kamar Seungkwan kamar Sofia, maka akan lebih mudah baginya untuk menguping meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

x

x

Sofia's room

x

x

Masih belum mempercayai sepenuhnya, Sofia terus membuat jarak dari Vernon dan membuat keduanya merasa tidak nyaman, canggung, untuk pertama kalinya berduaan di dalam sebuah kamar luas yang sepi.

Cepat-cepat Vernon mengambil tindakan: ia pura-pura melihat-lihat mainan yang berada di sekitar kamar Sofia dan bertanya, baik itu penting atau tidak, tapi ia telah berusaha untuk membuat kontak yang lebih sering daripada biasanya. Kedengarannya bodoh di telinga Sofia, ia tahu bahwa kakaknya yang satu itu sedang memiliki motif atas sesuatu, makanya ia tidak berhenti untuk merasa was-was.

"Omo! Kau masih punya boneka ini?" Vernon menyentuh boneka ikan berwarna orange dari salah satu rak di dinding, Nemo. "Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh, bukan? Dari oppa."

Tidak ada jawaban, Vernon memilih untuk berhenti dengan basa-basinya. Ia mendudukan diri di atas karpet bulu putih yang terjulang di atas lantai, di depan tempat tidur Sofia.

"Sini, duduk!" Vernon menepuk permukaan karpet tepat setelah ia duduk di atasnya.

Ada ekspresi ragu-ragu di wajahnya, mungkin Sofia sudah akan menolak ajakan Vernon, tapi karena Vernon terlihat (sepertinya) baik, maka Sofia setuju untuk duduk bersampingan dengan Vernon di bawah sana, tak lupa ia mengambil boneka beruang yang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

Jarak mereka agak jauh dan Vernon mencoba untuk lebih mendekat, tapi setiap kali Vernon menggeser bokongnya agar berjarak lebih dekat, Sofia selalu menggeser tumpuanny lagi agar tetap menjauh sampai Vernon menyerah untuk beraksi.

"Huft..." Vernon mendesah. "Kau tahu tidak? Oppa sedih."

Sofia tidak menjawab, tapi tatapan matanya cukup mengatakan bahwa ia penasaran dengan perasaan sang kakak.

"Oppa merasa sedih... karena kau jauh lebih menyayangi Seungkwan oppa daripada aku. Padahal, oppa ini adalah oppa kandungmu, tapi kau lebih menyayangi dia." Vernon membuat pout dengan bibirnya. "Oppa cemburu, karena adik perempuan kesayangan oppa lebih memilih untuk mempunyai oppa yang lain."

Tangan Sofia sedikit melonggarkan cengkraman pada boneka beruang, pertanda bahwa ia sudah mulai merasa lebih tenang.

"Tadi malam, oppa benar-benar ingin duduk di sampingmu saat makan malam, tapi kau lebih suka duduk di samping Seungkwan oppa."

"..."

"Oppa sedih, oppa merindukan adik kecil oppa."

"Aku hanya melindungi Seungkwan oppa, karena aku tidak ingin kau membunuhnya." balas Sofia. "Dan aku takut, kalau kau akan membunuhku juga."

"Sofia." suara Vernon yang lembut membuat Sofia lupa akan rasa waspadanya, padahal Vernon sedang dalam modus memperdekat jarak mereka lagi, dan kali ini berhasil. "Hidup ini tidak selamanya bahagia, oppa tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya karena kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui hal ini, kau akan mengalami kesulitan untuk mengerti," jari-jari tangan Vernon bermain dengan bulu-bulu karpet, "tapi suatu saat nanti ketika kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, kau akan mengerti lebih banyak tentang hidup. Kenapa oppa membunuh, kenapa kita tidak keluar dari rumah dan pergi ke sekolah, kenapa kita kedatangan orang baru setiap tahunnya, semua itu akan kau ketahui kalau kau sudah besar nanti."

"Apa sekarang aku belum cukup besar untuk mengetahuinya?"

Vernon tersenyum. "Belum, kau masih menjadi adik kecil oppa yang imut."

"Apa kau akan membunuhku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Oppa menyayangimu, kau adalah adik satu-satunya yang kumiliki, kau adalah adik kecil yang sangat berharga dan oppa tidak akan pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk melukaimu."

"Lalu, apa kau akan membunuh Seungkwan oppa?"

Teggorokan Vernon mengalami kekeringan seketika. Ia terdiam sejenak dan kepalanya kembali memutar segala memori yang pernah ia jalani bersama Seungkwan selama beberapa bulan ini. Semuanya sangat indah dan mustahil bahwa Vernon juga akan melukai makhluk berharga bernama Seungkwan itu.

"Untuk suatu alasan... oppa tidak akan membunuhnya." jawab Vernon.

"Wae?"

"Karena oppa tahu kau sangat menyayanginya, makanya oppa akan membiarkannya tetap hidup agar kau bisa terus menjumpainya." jelas Vernon. "Sofia, dengar ya, membunuh itu... adalah kata yang tidak pantas kau ucapkan. Meskipun kau tahu banyak tentang pembunuhan dan segala macamnya, tapi itu tidak baik untuk perkembanganmu. Oppa ingin kau melupakan segala kata-kata tidak pantas yang tertanam di kepalamu, oke?"

"Aku butuh waktu." Sofia menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan saja ke lantai. "Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun."

"Seperti yang sudah oppa bilang, kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti ketika kau sudah beranjak dewasa. Namun, untuk saat ini, duniamu hanyalah dunia anak-anak, bermain dan belajar, itu yang paling penting."

"...oke." Sofia menganggukkan kepala.

"Kemarilah," Vernon membuka tangannya selebar mungkin, "sudah berapa lama oppa tidak memelukmu?"

Sofia menyingkirkan boneka beruangnya dan merangkak menuju pelukan sang kakak yang sudah ia lupakan bagaimana rasanya. Hangat dan sangat nyaman, itulah rasanya, tapi entah bagaimana Sofia lupa dengan kenyamanan itu, bahkan aroma tubuh Vernon pun Sofia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Aigo, adik siapa ini? Kenapa badannya berat sekali?"

Sofia terkekeh renyah hingga memekakan telinga Vernon. "Adik Vernon oppa dan Seungkwan oppa."

"Jinjjayo? Adikku sudah seberat ini? Sebentar lagi kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan disukai banyak pria, bisa-bisa oppa dilupakan, nih."

"Andwae," pelukan Sofia semakin erat dan manja, "oppa tetap nomor satu."

"Kalau begitu kita harus lebih sering main bersama agar oppa tetap menjadi yang nomor satu, setuju?"

"Setuju!" seru Sofia.

"Poppo?"

Hubungan renggang mereka kembali menjadi dekat dan erat, ditandakan dengan sebuah kecupan manis nan lembut yang Sofia berikan di pipi Vernon.

Keajaiban yang datang, itulah istilah yang ingin Vernon berikan untuk menamai momen berharga itu, kembali akrab dan merasakan kasih sayang dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri. Namun, itu semua tidak terjadi dengan sendirinya, ada kerja keras dan juga keyakinan yang membuat Vernon bisa sampai pada tahap itu, di tambah lagi akar kuat yang mengawali segala kebahagiaan di antara Vernon dan Sofia, yaitu Seungkwan, saudara tiri yang mereka sayangi. Mungkin jika Seungkwan tidak menyuruh Vernon untuk berbicara, Vernon dan Sofia pasti masih akan bermusuhan sampai saat ini.

Inti dari segala adalah, sebuah keluarga membutuhkan hubungan yang erat di antara orang-orang di dalamnya demi mencapai sebuah keharmonisan, dan Seungkwan berhasil menciptakan hubungan itu dari sebuah kegersangan yang sempat menimpa mereka.

x

x

x

x

x

 _It started out as a feeling_

 _Which then grew into a hope_

 _Which then turned into a quiet thought_

 _Which then turned into a quiet word_

 _And then that word grew louder and louder_

 _'Til it was a battle cry_

 _I'll come back_

 _When you call me_

 _No need to say goodbye_

x

x

x

x

x

"Aaaah, jinjja, kau kan punya makananmu sendiri!"

Riuh tapi ria suara kantin sekolah di hari Jumat, memekakan telinga dan jiwa yang bosan. Mengingat besok adalah hari Sabtu, semua anak merasa begitu bahagia, memang tidak semuanya karena sebagian harus mengikuti kelas tambahan sampai malam dan bimbingan belajar pada hari Sabtu, tapi setidaknya seorang Boo Seungkwan dapat merasakan santainya hari Jumat.

Kantin memang selalu menjadi tempat yang penuh diramaikan oleh anak-anak, bukan hanya untuk makan, tapi juga saling berbagi cerita dan menghabiskan waktu sebelum jam pelajaran selanjutnya di mulai, kadang ada segelintir orang pula yang mencari inspirasi hanya dengan musik yang ia dengan lewat earphone dan kejadian-kejadian asing di sekitar mereka.

Tiga serangkai Seungkwan, Dokyeom dan Lalice duduk bersama di salah satu meja kantin di tengahnya keramaian.

"Dokyeom-ah! Kau sudah hampir makan setengah dari bekalku!" Lalice terdengar marah karena makanan di dalam kotak bekalnya terus dicomot oleh Dokyeom.

"Habis makananmu enak. Besok bawa lagi, ya? Agak banyak agar aku bisa minta."

"Bikin sendiri!"

"Sudah-sudah," Seungkwan menyela pertengkaran antara dua sahabatnya, "besok aku bawa makanan yang enak, kau bisa minta."

"Lusa Dokyeom harus bawa makanan yang enak juga supaya kita bisa minta, supaya adil." balas Lalice.

"Aniyo, aniyo, kita pergi saja keluar, aku mau traktir kalian makan di restoran yang enak." kata Dokyeom seraya mengunyah kentang goreng dari kotak bekalnya sendiri. "Yak! Seungkwan-ah!"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau kita main keluar, kau bisa ajak kakakmu itu. Siapa namanya? Veronica?"

"Vernon." Seungkwan meralat. Ia lalu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat dan mengubah posisi duduknya. "Aaah... agak sulit mengajaknya main ke luar. Dia itu anak rumahan, lebih suka main PS di rumah."

"Jinjjayo? Setelah kau bilang bahwa dia itu namja yang tampan, kupikir dia itu anak yang gaul, hobinya clubbing, misalnya. Ternyata anak rumahan." wajah Lalice menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Eish, dia itu jauh dari kata gaul. Dia sepenuhnya culun."

"Aku tidak jadi suka sama dia, deh."

Diam-diam Seungkwan tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Lalice yang membalikan kenyataan bahwa ia akan menyukai saudara kembar dari Seungkwan, Vernon. Sebagai adik sekaligus pacar dari Vernon, di dalam hatinya, ada rasa antara menyayangkan dan bersyukur.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa main ke rumahmu?" lanjut Dokyeom.

"Kalau ada tugas, kita kerjakan bersama-sama di rumahku, ya." jawab Seungkwan.

Tentu saja Seungkwan tidak akan merelakan sang kakak dimiliki oleh orang lain, apalagi mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta seperti sekarang ini. Seungkwan memang bahagia bisa memiliki Vernon sebagai pacar pertamanya, meski terdengar aneh dan tidak wajar karena mereka adalah sesama lelaki. Namun, bagi seseorang yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta seperti Vernon dan Seungkwan, bagi mereka cinta itu buta. Di masa depan nanti, mereka tetap harus belajar tentang cinta agar tahu bagaimana sebuah cinta yang 'benar' itu.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa, Seungkwan jarang bepergian terlebih dahulu, ia lebih suka pulang cepat. Istirahat, mengerjakan PR dan belajar, lalu pacaran. Tidak pacaran secara spesifik, tapi dia tidak pernah sabar menantikan pertemuan dengan Vernon.

"Seungkwan pulang!" serunya begitu membuka pintu rumah.

"Eo? Kau sudah pulang?"

Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pernah Seungkwan lihat selama ia hidup di dalam rumah keluarga Chwe. Ruang tamu kelihatan jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang di hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ada Vernon dan Sofia sedang melakukan kegiatan bersama, keduanya menggambar dan mewarnai di lantai, membiarkan begitu banyak kertas dan alat warna berserakan di mana-mana. Itu membuat hati Seungkwan meleleh dan merasakan haru sekaligus, betapa senangnya melihat hubungan kakak-adik mereka yang pernah terputus akhirnya menyatu lagi.

"Seungkwan oppa!" Sofia buru-buru berlari menghampiri Seungkwan. "Lihat sini!" gadis itu langsung menyeret Seungkwan ke tempat di mana ia dan abangnya yang lain menumpahkan kreativitas. Sofia mengambil salah satu kertas yang sudah penuh digambar kepada Seungkwan. "Lihat! Sofia gambar apa?"

Di atas kertas itu, terlukis orang-orang yang berjajar dengan warna yang masing-masing berbeda. Ada lima orang yang digambar, sudah tidak heran lagi, Seungkwan bisa langsung menebak bahwa itu merepresentasikan keluarga Chwe.

"Ini, dua oppanya Sofia yang paling tampan harus dipisah, nanti bertengkar." kata Sofia.

Seungkwan melirik Vernon-yang ternyata sudah meliriknya lebih dahulu. Keduanya saling tersenyum malu-malu. "Vernon oppa dan aku tidak pernah bertengkar kok." kata Seungkwan.

"Hmm, berarti nanti Sofia harus buat gambar yang baru." Sofia membuat pout di bibirnya. "Seungkwan oppa mau ikut menggambar?"

"Nanti ya, Seungkwan oppa ganti baju dulu."

"Sofia," Vernon menarik gaun adik kecilnya, "Seungkwan oppa baru pulang, biarkan dia istirahat dulu."

"Tapi kan seru kalau bertiga."

"Ne, ne, nanti Seungkwan oppa ikut menggambar."

Ding! Dong!

Suara bel rumah nyaring menggema ke seluruh ruang tamu, menyela keseruan tiga saudara yang sedang hangat-hangatnya bermain. "Aku yang buka." Seungkwan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu utama dan membukanya.

Sosok Wonwoo muncul dengan secarik kertas yang dilipat-lipat di tangannya.

"Wonwoo?" mata Seungkwan terbelalak. "Apa kabar? Tumben sekali main ke sini."

"Hehe, baik, kau baik?"

"Tentu saja, aku merasa baikan belakangan ini." Seungkwan memelankan suaranya, dengan tujuan agar Vernon tidak mendengar perbincangan mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Vernon ada di rumah?"

 _Aku tidak salah dengar?_ pikir Seungkwan. Selama ini, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak pernah membuat kontak apapun dengan Vernon, tapi hari ini mungkin spesial.

"A-ada..." bibir Seungkwan mengering. "Ayo masuk."

Sambil membawa Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, Seungkwan menyuruh Vernon untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar.

"Wonwoo mau bicara."

Sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi Vernon mencoba untuk menghilangkan tanggapan negatifnya itu dan mengasumsikan bahwa berbicara tentang hal lain selain Seungkwan.

"Annyeong." sapa Vernon.

"Aku punya kabar buruk."

x

x

Vernon's room

x

x

"Ige mwoya?"

"Tidak tahu." Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke barang-barang yang ada di sekitar kamar Vernon. "Kalau isinya tulisan, baca keras-keras!"

Vernon tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Wonwoo katakan. Anak itu datang membawa secarik kertas dan menyuruh Vernon untuk membacanya keras-keras agar dia juga bisa tahu isinya. Itu adalah hal pertama sekaligus yang paling aneh yang pernah Wonwoo lakukan kepada Vernon.

Namun, tetap saja Vernon harus membuka lipatan kertas itu karena Wonwoo sudah membawakan kepadanya.

Ternyata memang serangkaian dari tulisan-tulisan yang agak pajang dan Vernon mengenal tulisannya.

"Untuk anakku, Vernon..." suara Vernon terdengar lantang di dalam kamar, tapi cepat-cepat ia berhenti membaca. "Apa?!"

"..."

"Untuk anakku, Vernon. Kau adalah anakku yang paling kusayangi, kau bukan hanya sekedar murid, tapi..."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Vernon tidak bekerja dengan baik, semuanya melemah termasuk napas dan tenaganya menghilang. Memegang kertas itu jadi terasa berat dan membaca pun jadi lebih sulit, padahal tulisannya tertulis dengan jelas meski dengan tangan. Tanpa suara, Vernon melanjutkan membaca kertas yang ternyata berisikan surat itu di dalam hati.

 _Untuk anakku, Vernon._

 _Kau adalah anakku yang paling kusayangi, kau bukan hanya sekedar murid, tapi juga berlian sangat berharga yang pernah hadir di hidupku. Aku sangat bangga karena bisa menjadi guru bagimu, menjadi seseorang yang berperan dalam hidupmu, menjadi sumber akan segalanya untukmu. Aku punya mimpi untuk menjadi guru seumur hidup bagimu, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berhenti datang ke rumahmu dan mengajarimu banyak hal tentang dunia ini. Aku memang punya banyak murid di luar sana selain kau, tapi kau Vernon, kau yang terbaik._

 _Anakku, kini kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, sudah saatnya kau menentukan jalan bagi hidupmu sendiri. Aku percaya, bahwa kau mampu untuk membuat keputusan akan segalanya, bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mengatur hidupmu sendiri. Dengan begitu, aku ingin kau bebas, melihat dunia dengan mata kepalamu sendiri tanpa adanya bantuan dari buku ribuan lembar dan miniatur sebagai gambaran. Bukan saatnya kau berimajinasi lagi, tapi kau harus mengetahuinya lewat kedua mata indahmu._

 _Vernon anakku, kini kau bebas menjalankan hidupmu, tidak ada lagi perjanjian-perjanjian mengerikan yang mengikat dirimu. Kau tidak perlu lagi menjadi orang yang berdosa dengan cara membunuh setiap orang yang singgah di rumahmu untuk sebuah nyawa yang didasari oleh kebohongan, kini nyawamu adalah milikmu, kau akan hidup dengan nyawa itu setiap hari tanpa harus ada darah mengawali, kau akan hidup dengan nyawa itu sampai kau tua nanti tanpa harus ada yang dikorbankan. Ketika kau membaca surat ini, nyawa itu sudah menjadi milikmu._

 _Anakku, maafkan aku jika aku pernah memaksamu untuk melakukan sebuah dosa besar yang berulang, maafkan jika selama tujuh belas tahun ini aku membawamu ke jalan yang salah. Tolong jangan bersedih, jangan pernah merasa bersalah, karena kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya, kau pantas mendapatkan hidup yang bahagia._

 _Tolong, tersenyumlah! Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, pergi ke luar rumah dan menemukan hal baru, memecahkan misteri di dunia, membuat banyak hubungan pertemanan, jatuh cinta, dan melakukan apapun yang dapat membuatmu bahagia. Meskipun kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi aku bisa melihatmu dari tempat yang jauh, dan ketahuilah bahwa aku akan selalu menyayangimu._

 _Terima kasih untuk tujuh belas tahun yang sangat indah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku menyayangimu._

 _\- Prof. Choi Seunghyun -_

"A... a... an-dwe..."

"Vernon-"

"A.. a-ndwe... a-aku... aku..."

"Tenanglah, Vernon."

"Ah... aku... kenapa... a-nd-we.. pro-fesor..."

Vernon sudah berlutut di atas lantai, air matanya turun sangat deras membasahi pipi, baju hingga ke lantai parquet yang agak berdebu. Namun, Vernon seperti mati rasa, ia hanya dapat merasakan adanya beban yang sangat berat menimpa tengkuknya hingga ia tidak sanggup untuk menengadahkan kepala.

Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Ini adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa Vernon terima di dalam hidupnya, kehilangan seseorang yang sudah sangat berjasa membantunya dalam segala hal, termasuk membantunya untuk tetap hidup. Nyawa Vernon mungkin sudah melayang entah kemana, mencari dunia lain yang mungkin akan membawanya kepada kebahagiaan setelah membaca surat yang menyayat hati itu.

Vernon pikir dirinya bisa gila karena mendapatkan kabar yang menyiksa seperti ini, karena jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan mengingat segala dosa yang pernah ia buat di dunia ini, yang mana sangat tidak mungkin untuk diampuni ketika dia mati kelak.

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Wonwoo mencoba untuk meyakinkan Vernon, tangannya terus mengelus bahu Vernon dengan harapan bahwa itu cukup sebagai suplai kekuatan.

"W-wae..? K-ken-apa... dia yang... mat...i? Bukan aku?" rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh Vernon terasa kembali, tapi lebih parah dari sebelumnya, seperti ada yang mengangkat nyawa Vernon saat itu juga ketika ia menangis. "Tidak b-bisa be-gini..."

"...dia menyayangimu."

"Tidak, dia tidak menyayangiku, dia pergi." tubuh Vernon sepenuhnya jatuh ke lantai. "Ti-tidak bisa b-begini... tidak bisa..."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak b-bisa beg-ini... t-tidak..."

Bahkan pemandangan itu sangat menyedihkan bagi Wonwoo.

"Euhh... an-dwe... k-kenapa... profesor..." Vernon menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena ada sesuatu yang menyengat kepalanya, seperti aliran listrik, sampai suaranya melengking dan wajahnya begitu kesakitan.

"Gwenchanayo," tangan Wonwoo terus mengusap bahu hingga ke punggung Vernon dengan tenang, "kau akan baik-baik saja."

Dalam diam, Wonwoo juga menangis pilu.

"Tidak... tidak bisa begini... euugghhh... profesor..." tangisannya sampai membuat tubuh Vernon menggigil. "Profesor... profesor... uughh... profesor..."

Seperti yang dikatakan dalam surat, Vernon akan memiliki nyawa itu ketika ia membaca surat perpisahan dari profesornya. Nyawa, nyawa yang baru, nyawa yang suci dan bersih tanpa dosa, nyawa yang murni Tuhan berikan kepadanya ketika ia baru dilahirkan. Rasa sakit yang Vernon rasakan saat ini adalah sebuah kesembuhan, di mana kutukan, perjanjian dan penyakit di angkat dari tubuhnya. Hanya Wonwoo yang mengerti dan mampu untuk melihat Vernon yang sangat tersiksa, karena orang tuanya atau Seungkwan sudah pasti tidak akan tahan melihat Vernon mencoba bertahan hidup dari kesakitan, hingga tubuhnya berkeringat dan venanya menembus kulit.

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Hanya Vernon yang merasakan sakitnya. Tapi dari kejadian itu, Vernon akan memperoleh sesuatu yang baru. Sebuah nyawa yang bersih, di mana ia akan merasa seperti terlahir kembali.

"Profesor..." lengguh Vernon, " kepalaku sakit sekali... tolong aku, Profesor..."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

[ ? ]


	10. Chapter 9

_Now we're back to the beginning_

 _It's just a feeling and now one knows yet_

 _But just because they can't feel it too_

 _Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

 _Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

 _'Til they're before your eyes_

 _You'll come back_

 _When they call you_

 _No need to say good bye_

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Namaku Vernon.

Tidak menarik sih sebenarnya untuk membuat sebuah perkenalan, toh aku juga bukan seseorang yang spesial. Jadi aku akan membiarkan kalian untuk menebak sendiri tentang diriku, meski aku tahu bahwa kalian tidak tertarik sama sekali. Vernon, siapa sih Vernon, tidak ada yang kenal, hanya seorang anak lelaki yang menghabiskan seumur hidupnya mengurung diri di bawah atap sebuah rumah hantu. Tidak keren.

Sejujurnya, di balik diriku yang sangat tidak menarik ini, aku punya sejuta cerita yang mungkin agak gila untuk didengar. Aku juga tidak akan terang-terangan menceritakan ini kepada siapapun, termasuk kalian, mungkin hanya kilasan yang paling manisnya saja.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku dan sekeluarga pindah ke tengah kota Seoul, tadinya kami tinggal di pinggiran yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari pusat kota, semua orang berkata bahwa daerah perumahan yang dulu kami tinggali itu menyeramkan, berhantu, seperti Silent Hill. Kenyataannya memang benar, perumahan itu memang menjadi salah satu perumahan terangker yang ada di Seoul karena jumlah penduduk yang tidak banyak, rumah-rumah besar yang ditinggalkan, masih dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan dan banyak lagi faktor lain yang menyebabkan perumahan ini berhantu.

Rumahku, rumahku berhantu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sangat masuk akal jika rumahku berhantu karena aku telah membunuh sangat banyak orang di dalamnya.

Aku membunuh. Sebuah fakta yang tidak dapat kusembunyikan seumur hidupku. Menyedihkan memang menjadi diriku.

Dulu di dalam rumah lamaku, terdapat sebuah gudang di bawah tanah, biasanya ayah dan ibuku menyimpan persediaan makanan dan juga alat-alat bangunan, mungkin juga beberapa barang kami yang tidak terpakai diletakkan di sana. Tidak hanya itu, di bawah sana juga ada sebuah lilin yang berbaris membentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah pentagram di tengah-tengahnya. Setiap tahun, aku menyerahkan sebuah kepala manusia yang kupenggal sendiri di dalam lingkaran itu, seraya lilin-lilinnya menyala, bisa dua sampai tiga kali dalam setahun. Mayatnya kubuang jauh-jauh ke tengah hutan, terkadang profesor Choi atau ayahku membantu untuk membuangnya, beberapa organ kecilnya kusimpan di dalam toples sebagai alat pembelajaran dan kuletakkan di kamar, darah dari kepalanya kusimpan juga dalam sebuah toples, tapi dikubur di halaman belakang rumahku. Jika orangnya sudah mati, ibuku akan membuat sebuah boneka sebagai perwujudan dari orang itu, di mana di dalamnya akan ada surat terakhir sebelum mereka dibunuh.

Berapa banyak? banyak sekali, mungkin ada sekian puluh orang yang mati di rumahku.

Selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup, yang kulakukan hanyalah membunuh, main game di kamar, belajar privat bersama profesor Choi dan hal-hal lain yang membuatku dapat bertahan hidup. Awalnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus melakukan itu, orang tuaku bilang itu demi keselamatanku. Namanya juga demi keselamatan, aku harus selamat. Dulu, waktu aku masih kecil, profesor Choi bilang bahwa membunuh itu adalah salah satu bentuk dari terima kasih karena aku masih bisa bertahan hidup. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa hanya aku yang membunuh dan orang tuaku menjawabnya ketika aku berumur dua belas tahun.

Ternyata semuanya adalah bentuk pemujaan kepada iblis, setan, apapun lah namanya. Aku meminta hidupku kepada iblis dan aku melakukannya.

Oke. Dimengerti. Kulakukan hal itu terus-menerus karena aku ingin hidup.

Sampai aku bertemu Seungkwan, cinta pertamaku. Sampai Sofia membenciku. Sampai profesor Choi mati.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Ugh! Astaga!"

Di hadapannya, terdapat satu setel seragam lengkap dengan ciri khas dari SMA ternama di Seoul. Sesetel seragam itu dipasangkan di sebuah gantungan baju dan digantung di gagang lemari yang warnanya cerah, mengkilap, memiliki tiga pintu dan terpasang sebuah kaca berbentuk horizontal yang setinggi ukuran salah satu pintunya.

Gugup, frustasi, bingung, tapi juga senang, yang pada akhirnya mengacaukan pikiran lelaki muda berdarah campuran, Hansol Vernon Chwe.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu, Vernon duduk di atas tempat tidurnya menghadap ke lemari, lebih tepatnya menatap seragam SMA barunya yang masih sangat bersih, wangi, segar dari setrikaan, begitu rapi tanpa adanya noda atau lecak di setiap incinya. Dari jarak satu meter pun Vernon dapat mencium aroma setrikaannya, begitu hangat dan juga segar.

Hiperbola saja. Indera penciuman Vernon tidak sekuat itu.

Besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat baru bagi Vernon, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia akan memakai seragam sekolah dan pergi ke sekolah.

Benar. Vernon sudah terdaftar di salah satu SMA terbaik di Seoul, SMA di mana Seungkwan juga bersekolah semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu, sejak pertama kali ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Chwe. Bagi Vernon, hal ini masih menjadi mimpi, bahkan sampai malam ini pun segalanya tampak seperti belum nyata. Rasa tidak sabar menyelubungi hati Vernon untuk mengenakan seragam itu, banyak godaan yang membawanya agar ia mencoba seragam itu sekarang juga, tapi Vernon sama sekali tidak ingin menodai seragam yang bagaikan berhala baginya.

Terus berkutat di sana, memikirkan hal pertama apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah esok hari, bagaimana ia akan mendapatkan seorang teman, bagaimana agar dia mengerti bahasa dari setiap guru yang berbeda (karena selama ini dia hanya punya satu guru), apakah orang-orang akan menyukainya atau tidak, bagaimana caranya agar bisa tetap dekat dengan Seungkwan. Intinya, hari ini Vernon hampir gila karena memikirkan itu semua.

Tok! Tok!

Seseorang membuyarkan semedi penuh depresi Vernon.

"Oh my God." Vernon menjambak rambutnya sendiri, lalu mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja sebelum mengizinkan orang yang mengetuk pintu masuk ke kamarnya. "Masuk!"

Pintu kamar terbuka dan muncul sosok ibu. "Belum tidur?" tanya wanita Amerika itu.

"Bagaimana bisa tidur?!" suara Vernon melengking.

Melihat dari cara bicaranya saja, sang ibu sudah tahu bahwa anak sulungnya tengah mengalami gugup berat saat ini. Ia tersenyum sejenak di ambang pintu, lalu masuk menghampiri Vernon.

"Nervous?" ibunya duduk di samping Vernon, berharap bahwa kedatangannya dapat membuat perasaan Vernon lebih baik.

"Hm." Vernon menganggukan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Haah... ini benar-benar akan menjadi tahun terbaikmu."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Pesimis sekali. Tentu saja ini akan menjadi tahun yang sangat baik untukmu. Kau bisa pergi ke sekolah, kau punya seragam baru, kau bahkan punya handphone baru dan kau bisa menghubungi teman-teman sesuka hatimu."

"Mom." Vernon sedikit memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang ibu. "Rasanya SMA itu... bagaimana?"

"Hmm, SMA ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja ada ombak yang menggulung di kepala sang ibu, memori yang terputar kembali akan masa-masa SMA-nya. Sebagai orang tua, Nyonya Chwe merasa perlu untuk menceritakan segala hal negatif dan positif yang ia alami di masa SMA kepada anak sulungnya. Memang tidak akan sama dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Vernon, tapi setidaknya Vernon punya gambaran yang menyiapkan mental-batinnya.

"SMA di Korea mungkin akan berbeda dengan SMA di Korea, tapi jangan khawatir, karena SMA sesungguhnya adalah masa terindah yang akan kau alami sebelum kau menikah nanti." jelas sang ibu. "Akan ada banyak sekali hal yang lucu, tragis, menyedihkan, kebahagiaan, kebersamaan, drama, semuanya akan kau lalui. Namun, di sana lah bagian terbaiknya. SMA merupakan tempat di mana masa remajamu akan dimanjakan dan diuji sekaligus. Kau mungkin akan menangis karena tugas yang begitu menumpuk, hatimu akan dibimbangi karena kau jatuh cinta kepada beberapa orang sekaligus, nilaimu mungkin akan turun karena kau terlalu banyak bermain. Namun, eomma tidak masalah, itulah hidup dan kebahagiaanmu."

"Apa eomma pikir aku bisa mengatasinya?" tanya Vernon, penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Pasti bisa. Kalau tidak bisa, ada eomma dan appa yang siap untuk membantumu. Kapan pun!"

"Hft." bahu Vernon merosot. "Aku seharusnya latihan dulu untuk hal yang satu ini."

Sang ibu tertawa dan mengelus pipi putranya dengan lembut. "Kau bahagia, kan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa?" Vernon terlihat mengelak. "Jelas aku bahagia, aku selalu bahagia."

"Setelah sekian lama kau-"

"Mom." Vernon menggenggam telapak tangan sang ibu dengan begitu erat, juga kedua netra hazelnya membuat tatapan lembut nan dalam ke dalam dua indera pengelihatan sang ibu. "Lupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu!" suara Vernon memelan. "Aku bahagia dan selalu bahagia. Aku punya kau, appa, Sofia, Seungkwan juga kini sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Selama aku hidup bersama kalian, tentu saja merasa bahagia."

"Eomma hanya..." nyawa sang ibu terasa bagai berada di ujung tekak. "Menyesal karena pernah membuat hidupmu menjadi seperti itu."

"Tapi aku hidup, berkatmu."

"Vernon." genggaman di tangan sang ibu menjadi lebih kuat. "Eomma benar-benar bangga kepadamu."

Vernon tersenyum malu-malu. "Intinya jangan bahas tentang masa lalu lagi. Anggap saja, aku ini adalah anak kalian yang baru."

"Kau akan tetap menjadi-"

"Vernonnie, aku sudah menyiap-oh... mianhae."

Keadaan menjadi kikuk setelah Seungkwan tidak sengaja menyela perbincangan antara ibu dan anak di kamar Vernon. Begitu sadar bahwa Seungkwan masuk di waktu yang salah, ia buru-buru memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah jauh dari kamar Vernon, tapi sang ibu memanggil dan membuat Seungkwan membeku di tempat.

"Seungkwan!"

"Ne?"

Sang ibu tidak menjawab lagi dan mengalihkan perhatian kepada Vernon. "Pokoknya harus semangat, ya? Eomma sayang padamu."

"I love you too, mom."

Nyonya Chwe memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi Vernon lalu keluar dari kamar anaknya, menghampiri putranya yang tengah berdiri agak jauh dari ambang pintu.

"Seungkwan, kau sudah bisa masuk ke kamar Vernon."

"Uh uh... g-gwenchana, aku seharusnya-"

"Kami benar-benar sudah selesai." jawab sang ibu dengan begitu lembut. "Sana! Bantu Vernon mempersiapkan dirinya untuk besok."

Seungkwan terdiam sejenak lalu mengiyakan perintah sang ibu dengan ragu-ragu. Ia berjalan lagi ke kamar Vernon, tapi kali ini sambil memastikan bahwa Vernon benar-benar sendirian.

Tok! Tok!

Seungkwan mengetuk pintu kamar Vernon, meskipun pintu kamarnya terbuka begitu lebar hingga ia dapat melihat Vernon yang tengah termenung sendirian di dalamnya.

"Masuk saja!" Vernon tertawa.

"Mianhae, aku tadi tidak bermaksud-"

"Gwenchana, Seungkwan. Tadi kami tidak membicarakan hal yang serius kok." jawab lelaki berdarah campuran itu. "Sini! Tutup pintunya!" Tangan Vernon menepuk-nepuk kasur yang ia duduki, menyuruh Seungkwan untuk datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini..." Seraya menutup pintu dan menghampiri saudaranya, di bahu Seungkwan ada sebuah tas ransel berwarna hijau tentara dengan sebuah label bertuliskan 'Jansport' di permukaan bagian depan. Ditaruhnya tas itu di atas tempat tidur Vernon. "Aku sudah menyiapkan segala keperluanmu untuk besok." Seungkwan membuka resleting dari tas ransel itu dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam alat tulis dari dalamnya, lengkap. "Pokoknya semuanya lengkap, kau hanya tinggal menggunakannya saja dengan baik."

"Apa punyaku sama seperti yang Sofia punya?"

"Iya... relatif sama, hanya saja yang punya dia lebih feminin. Kau mau punya yang lebih feminin?"

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Aku juga menyiapkan beberapa buku untukmu, seandainya besok kau perlu menulis sesuatu, kau tidak perlu minta kertas dari orang lain." Seungkwan melanjuti. "Besok mungkin kau hanya akan melakukan perkenalan, menulis jadwal pelajaran, intinya besok tidak akan ada hal yang sulit. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa temui aku di jam istirahat."

Vernon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Seungkwan dengan begitu dalam. "Aku gugup." katanya.

"Tahu, tapi kau harus percaya bahwa segalanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Berpikir positif saja."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan mampu untuk membangun sebuah pertemanan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin mereka semua akan menyukaimu."

Selalu ada senyuman di setiap kali Seungkwan berbicara, itu adalah ciri khas dari dirinya: tersenyum dan menyebarkan aura positif meski suasana hatinya tidak sebaik apa yang wajahnya tampilkan. Begitu juga untuk kali ini, hanya saja Seungkwan lebih percaya diri untuk menyurutkan senyuman dari bibirnya sambil pura-pura sibuk dengan alat sekolah milik Vernon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vernon ketika mulai merasakan adanya hal ganjil yang terjadi kepada Seungkwan.

"Mmm, tidak apa-apa."

"Wae?" Vernon maju sedikit agar lebih dekat dengan Seungkwan. "Katakan padaku!"

"Gwenchana, aku hanya merasa ada yang kurang saja di kotak pensilmu."

Sontak Vernon menyingkirkan tas ransel beserta seluruh alat tulisnya dari tangan Seungkwan, seakan ia lupa bahwa besok adalah hari pertamanya pergi ke sekolah. Namun, hari pertama tidak akan pernah menjadi sespesial orang pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vernon lagi, kali ini jauh lebih intens seraya menggenggam tangan Seungkwan erat.

"Tid-"

"Boo," sela Vernon, "jangan bohong! Ayo, katakan saja!"

Seungkwan merapatkan matanya kuat-kuat selama beberapa detik, menghembuskan napas seakan ia baru saja menelan beban ke dalam tubuhnya dan mulai kembali fokus kepada sang pujaan hati di depan mata.

"Di SMA nanti kan banyak perempuan..." Seungkwan terlihat ragu-ragu. "Kalau nanti kau tertarik atau mulai suka kepada salah satu dari mereka, kau boleh bilang padaku. Kita bisa akhiri hubungannya."

"Kau minta putus?"

"Bu-bukan! Aku hanya bilang kalau... kalau nanti kau mulai menyukai seseorang di sekolah, kau boleh bilang padaku, atau kalau misalnya kau mau putus denganku karena jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis, kau boleh mengatakannya kepadaku."

"..."

"Di SMA kan perempuannya cantik-cantik, apalagi wajahmu tampan seperti ini, siapa yang tidak mau?" wajah Seungkwan tenggelam perlahan.

Tanpa disadari, Vernon yang daritadi kelihatannya bingung, ternyata tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu, yang malu-malu dan kehilangan percaya diri sekaligus.

"Boo," tangan Vernon merangkul pinggul Seungkwan sepenuhnya, "aku mencintaimu, tahu tidak?"

"Tahu..." Seungkwan membuat pout di bibir, "tapi kan... entahlah, yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu."

"Mmhh," Vernon menaruh dagunya di bahu sang pujaan hati, "cemburu, hm?"

"Ya... kalau kau memang melakukannya, aku pasti cemburu, tapi mudah-mudahan aku kuat kok."

"Kau bicara apa, sih? Siapa yang mau jatuh cinta kepada orang lain?"

"Vernon, kau tidak mengerti-"

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti?"

"Mungkin sekarang kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada siapapun karena yang ada di hadapanmu ini hanya aku, tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa di luar sana ada sejuta perempuan yang dapat menarik perhatianmu. Kau tahu... perempuan itu adalah makhluk yang indah, mereka punya banyak sekali kelebihan, apalagi jika dibandingkan denganku."

"Boo," Vernon angkat bicara lagi, "kau ingat kejadian kita yang waktu itu?"

"...hm?"

"Pillowtalk?"

"Oh..." Seungkwan mengangguk malu-malu. "Ne, aku ingat."

"Kita sudah melakukannya dan kurasa aku tidak punya alasan untuk jatuh cinta kepada orang lain, tidak semudah itu meninggalkanmu setelah apa yang kita lakukan."

"Bicara itu mudah, Vernon." Seungkwan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku ingin kau bicara tentang apapun sejujurnya kepadaku, baik itu soal percintaan atau bukan."

"I will." Vernon mengangguk di bahu kekasihnya.

"Yah... itu saja, pokoknya kau tidak perlu khawatir, besok akan baik-baik saja."

"Boo." ujar Vernon manja seraya menggenggam tangan Seungkwan seakan ia tidak akan pernah melepasnya lagi. "I love you."

"I love you too, Vernon."

Ketika Seungkwan akan bangkit, Vernon seakan tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi satu langkah pun. Vernon menarik tangan Seungkwan, memerintahkannya untuk menetap di sana tanpa kata-kata. Seungkwan pun dengan 'terpaksa' harus duduk menatap mata kekasihya yang berwarna cokelat terang seperti perunggu yang berkilau.

"Jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam! Kalau aku mencintaimu, artinya aku mencintaimu." tutur Vernon, pelan sekali sampai Seungkwan menganggapnya sebagai suatu bisikan merdu.

Sepertinya Vernon sudah lama menginginkannya sampai ia harus melakukannya sekarang. Tangannya meraup pinggang Seungkwan dan mendorong wajahnya sendiri sampai bibirnya dapat menyentuh bibir tipis Seungkwan yang manis.

Ciuman yang membawa mereka larut kepada sebuah kepercayaan yang mengatakan bahwa cinta di antara mereka memang benar-benar terjalin dengan kuat. Lumatan perlahan seakan menyetrum tubuh mereka dari ubun-ubun hingga ke ujung ibu jari kaki, entah bagaimana tapi rasanya sangat hangat dan membuat candu. Sedikit lebih romantis daripada ciuman pertama mereka, tapi sensasinya tidak kalah menggetarkan perasaan masing-masing, masih dahsyat mempercepat detak jantung.

Seungkwan mengalungkan tangannya di seputar leher Vernon, menarik tubuh sang adam berdarah campuran agar dapat menciumnya jauh lebih dalam.

Otak Seungkwan mungkin tidak sanggup lagi untuk berpikir, bahkan untuk hal-hal yang sederhana saja. Vernon sudah menginvasi segala bagian darinya, baik fisik dan batin, mengasumsikan bahwa apa yang ada dalam dirinya hanya bisa dimiliki oleh seorang Chwe Vernon. Terlalu cepat, tapi rasa cinta manusia muda memang tidak mengenal waktu dan rasionalitas.

Nyaris kehilangan napasnya, Seungkwan melepas perlahan ciuman manis mereka, meski Seunkwan sendiri belum mau mengakhirinya.

"Neo naekkoya." bisik Vernon.

"Eottae? Bagaimana caranya bisa kau mengklaim bahwa aku ini milikmu?"

Jakun Vernon bergerak bersamaan dengan bola matanya, menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja menelan salivanya seraya memperhatikan setiap inci dari kulit Seungkwan.

"Begini?"

Tanpa ada peringatan apapun, bibir Vernon menjurus ke arah leher sebelah kiri Seungkwan dan 'tega'nya menggigit kulit tipis itu bagai tanpa ampun sampai Seungkwan nyaris menjerit. Terpaksa Seungkwan menarik lengan baju Vernon dan menggigitnya sambil menjerit sepelan mungkin demi melampiaskan rasa sakit, tanpa harus dicurigai oleh orang yang berada di luar kamar.

"Wae...?" rintih Seungkwan. "Kenapa kau menggigitku seperti itu?"

Vernon menjilat bibir atasnya lalu membersihkan saliva yang tersisa di leher Seungkwan. "Nanti ada bekasnya, itu akan menjadi tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku. Mengerti?" sahutnya pelan.

"Tapi sakit."

"Kalau ada yang tanya, bilang saja kau terbentur rak tajam yang ada di kamarmu itu, ya? Harus agak dramatis saat menjelaskannya."

"Ish..."

"Gwenchana, aku lebih baik menyakitimu seperti ini daripada menyakiti hatimu."

"Apa... aku boleh melakukannya terhadapmu juga?"

Vernon tiba-tiba menjenjangkan lehernya. "Buat tanda sebanyak mungkin!"

"Tapi rasanya sakit sekali tahu!"

"Wae? Aku juga mau dimiliki Boo Seungkwan... my Boo." sejak mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar adik-kak, Vernon sering memainkan nama Seungkwan, apalagi nama marga yang Seungkwan miliki sebelum berubah menjadi Chwe, bagi Vernon itu bukan hanya nama marga biasa yang unik, tapi juga suatu panggilan sayang yang berharga.

"Vernon, kau tahu seberapa dalam aku jatuh hati kepadamu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Seberapa dalam, hm?"

"Entahlah... lebih dalam daripada saat kita melakukan pillowtalk."

"Ayo!" Vernon membuka kaosnya begitu saja dan jadilah seorang Vernon yang telanjang dada. "Kita pillowtalk lagi." Tatapan kedua mata itu menggoda Seungkwan sampai ke titik terlemahnya.

Seungkwan tak sanggup menahan dirinya, tapi sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terbuai dengan godaan Vernon yang sebetulnya tidak pernah meleset itu. Sampai Seungkwan harus meremas celananya sendiri dan lupa caranya untuk berkedip, itulah kekuatan tatapan mata Vernon, manusia keturunan Adam yang paling sempurna di mata Seungkwan. Hanya dengan tatapan dalam dan mengantuk itu, Seungkwan dapat mengingat setiap bait dari lagu Pillowtalk yang waktu itu mengiringi momen keintiman terbaik mereka.

Diam, tapi raut wajah Seungkwan sangat mudah dibaca dan mengatakan bahwa ia mau untuk melakukan 'pillowtalk' lagi dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku..." suara Seungkwan bergetar. "Aku kunci pintunya dulu."

Vernon mengeluarkan senyuman jahilnya dan mulai berimajinasi liar sambil bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri: _kali ini, harus mulai dari mana?_

x

x

x

x

x

 _And if in the moment you bite your lip_

 _When I get you moaning you know it's real_

 _Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_

 _I'll make it feel like the first time_

x

x

x

x

x

"Uhhh..." kepala Vernon jatuh menatap lantai, tak sanggup melihat ke depan dan menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupnya di masa yang akan datang-detik yang akan datang pun sepertinya sulit untuk diterima. Berkali-kali menelan saliva dan menahan napas tidak membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih tenang, tidak membuat peluhnya berhenti bercucuran membasahi tengkuk dan kerah kemeja seragam sekolahnya yang sudah dicuci dengan bersih sempurna.

Hari pertama Vernon masuk ke SMA, sekaligus hari pertamanya pergi ke sekolah dalam tujuh belas tahun ini. Tentunya hari ini akan menjadi sebuah memori terbaik bagi Vernon karena akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kehidupan remaja pada umumnya, yang semestinya, hidup yang selama ini ia damba-dambakan.

Memang tidak mudah. Banyak sekali hal yang Vernon khawatirkan. Adaptasi adalah kesulitan yang nomor satu karena selama hidupnya ia berdiam diri di dalam rumahnya, tidak mengetahui segala sesuatu yang terjadi di luar pagar rumah lamanya yang tinggi dan megah itu. Namun detik ini juga Vernon akan mengetahui betapa dunia ini memiliki milyaran kisah yang tentunya memiliki cita rasa tersendiri.

Di depan ruang guru, Vernon berdiri bersamaan dengan rasa gugupnya yang tidak kunjung membaik, menunggu kedua orang tuanya yang masih berada di dalam guru melakukan diskusi tentang anak mereka.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari menuju ruang guru dari ujung lorong, sosoknya begitu familiar di mata Vernon sampai senyuman timbul di bibir.

"Eottae?" suara Seungkwan yang merdu akhirnya menyembuhkan perasaan gugup Vernon, meskipun hanya beberapa persen.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Ini kan sudah jam pelajaran, kau seharusnya berada di dalam kelas."

"Wae? Aku kan cuma mau menyemangati saudara kembarku-"

"Dan pacarmu." tambah Vernon dengan bangga. Mereka lalu melakukan acara saling menatap mata untuk beberapa lama, sekiranya itu memeberikan Vernon aura positif yang dapat meredakan badai di dalam dirinya. "Terima kasih, ya. Kau benar-benar sumber semangat utama bagiku. Jangan lupa cintai aku!"

"Fighting!" sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi sebelah kiri Vernon. "Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku di jam istirahat, oke?"

"Arraso."

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Saranghae, Vernonnie." setelah pertemuan beberapa menit yang berharga itu, Seungkwan berlari lagi dan berintensi untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Seungkwan berada di kelas yang berbeda menimbulkan kecemasan tersendiri, tapi Vernon tahu bahwa ia harus bisa melalui segalanya bersama teman-teman yang baru. Karena tujuannya pergi ke sekolah umum bukan hanya untuk sekedar menuntut ilmu, tapi belajar untuk mengenal insan-insan lain yang belum pernah ia temui.

Kedua orang tua Vernon dan seorang guru keluar dari ruangan.

"Vernon, ayo kita pergi ke kelasmu." kata seorang wanita yang tampaknya adalah seorang guru atau walikelasnya yang baru.

Vernon menatap kedua orang tuanya, bertanya-tanya apakah pergi ke sekolah umum merupakan keputusan yang terbaik.

"Belajar dengan baik, ya! Kami tahu kau bisa melakukannya." tutur sang ayah.

"Baik-baik di kelas!" ibunya melanjutkan, matanya seakan takjub melihat anak sulungnya terlihat begitu tampan dengan seragam sekolah SMA yang lengkap. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Vernon, kau siap?"

Dagu Vernon terangkat gagah. "Ne."

"Baiklah. Tuan, Nyonya, terima kasih karena sudah mempercayakan putra anda di sekolah kami."

"Mom, dad, aku ke kelas dulu, ya."

Cukup seperti itu ucapan perpisahan mereka. Wanita itu membawa Vernon ke lantai dua dari gedung dan memasuki pintu kedua dari tangga.

Kelas XI-B. Mata Vernon langsung terfokus ke papan label kelas yang menggantung di atas pintu kelas yang ia masuki.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu seluruh keluarga Chwe pindah rumah ke tengah kota Seoul demi mendapatkan suasana dan juga aura hidup yang lebih baik, mereka melakukannya demi kebaikan dan perkembangan ketiga anak mereka. Setelah pindah ke rumah yang baru, Vernon menjalankan terapi rutin selama beberapa bulan di rumah sakit untuk menghilangkan trauma berat yang ia alami akibat kematian profesor Choi, sementara Sofia sudah masuk ke sekolah dasar umum terlebih dahulu tepat setelah pindahan mereka dan Seungkwan pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Sebulan yang lalu, Vernon melakukan ujian tertulis di sekolah itu untuk melihat kemampuan intelektual dan akademik Vernon yang sekiranya harus mencapai nilai minimum agar bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Seminggu setelah ujian tertulis, ia mendapatkan surat dari pihak sekolah bahwa Vernon akhirnya lulus ujian tertulis dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Hari ini, Vernon resmi menjadi siswa SMA yang sangat ternama di kota Seoul.

Ketika memasuki kelas, lutut Vernon rasanya akan jatuh saat itu juga. Matanya menangkap mata-mata lain yang melihatnya seakan Vernon adalah alien yang turun ke bumi, sangat asing dan juga tidak nyaman. Kini bebannya tidak hanya terasa di punggung akibat tas ransel, tapi juga kecemasan berlebih. Vernon memutuskan untuk berdiam di depan kelas, menghadap kurang lebih sekitar dua puluh siswa-siswi yang akan menjadi teman satu perjuangannya selama satu semester ke depan.

Tidak pernah Vernon sangka bahwa hari ini akan benar-benar terjadi kepadanya. Melihat semua wajah-wajah baru itu membuat Vernon merasa bahwa ia sepenuhnya berada di dalam dunia yang baru.

"Semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Namanya Vernon." masih kata ibu guru yang tadi. "Venon, ayo perkenalkan dirimu!"

Bahu Vernon merosot, tapi bukan karena dia menyerah untuk menatap hari ini lebih jauh, tapi karena ia punya semangat yang membuat batinnya jauh lebih rileks, sebuah visi yang membawa sebuah keyakinan bahwa akan ada hari di mana ia bisa menjadi sosok manusia yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Annyeong haseyo." Vernon membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kepada teman-temannya. "Namaku Hansol Vernon Chwe."

Si remaja tangguh dan luar biasa yang hidup di dunia ini, **Hansol Vernon Chwe.**

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

I wrote this fanfiction with all my love to the precious person named **Hansol Vernon Chwe** , to his best friend named **Boo Seungkwan** that claimed as the closest person to Vernon, to Seventeen's members who actually will never read this fanfiction but still can feel the fans' love. And the most important of all, to his **fans** who always love him without any hasitate and doubt, that always support him through no matter what as long as they can, those who never give up for giving all their love for Vernon and his band mates. To my **readers.**

I never thought I would write this fanfiction and received lots of love from readers, this might be the most loved fanfiction by me after Annoying Senior (or reversed). Seriously, all I thought while writing this fanfiction was only the perfections of a Hansol, my first and always be ultimate bias in Seventeen since their pre-debut era and the VerKwan fever that readers spread that gave me so much energy to keep writing T_T

There are a lot of better VerKwan or Seventeen fanfictions than this and this might be overboard, but I seriously love this fanfiction although I was the one who wrote this *cries*.

That was the ending of 'The Chwe', thank you for everyone who has been supported me since the first time I wrote this fanfiction HAHA I'm so sad that this is really the end. Once again, this fanfiction might be imperfect, boring, senseless, insane and more negative thing that possibly define this fanfiction. I've tried by best and I'm still trying to be better. I need your support.

Kalian boleh request OTP favorit kalian, mungkin siapa tau author bisa nulis lagi kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu. Kritik dan saran juga sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan author dalam menulis FF haha. Doakan saja saya bisa menjadi author sekaligus pembaca aktif di sini. Author juga minta saran ke kalian, apakah author musti sesekali nulis FF straight atau terus lanjut saja dengan FF boyxboy, semuanya bisa ditulis di section review, terserah, hak kalian untuk mengeluarkan suara. Sekali lagi, author minta dukungannya.

MAKASIH AKU CINTA KALIAN.

 **[ VERKWAN FOREVER ]**

 **-** END -


End file.
